Oh! My Teacher
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Ngh.. hyung, jangan menggodah..kuhh.."/"Kau bisa memberiku apa jika aku membantumu?"/"Apapun! Apapun!"/"Jeongmal?"/"Memuaskanku artinya memberiku pelayanan sampai aku puas. Dan itu harus lebih dari tiga ronde lho, Miele "/"MWO? Aangh! Yesung hyunghh " CHAP 9 IS UP! RnR, pleaseeee
1. Chapter 1

Yuhuuu~ Jenny Kim datang bawa ff baru lagi. Mianhae kalau banyak typo, readers. Nggak sempet ngedit. Dimaklumi, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Title : Oh! My Teacher

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki! Tapi Yesung juga memiliki saya *?*

Warning(s): AU, BL, Typo(s), OOC, gaje!

.

.

.

.

.

Tettt… tettt… tettt…

Bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid Melody High School berlarian masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Seorang guru muda berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan langkah santai. Beberapa buah map berada di tangan kiri sang guru. Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai, kini dia akan mengajar murid-muridnya yang baru di kelas XI sebagai guru seni musik.

Kim Yesung, guru seni musik berumur 27 tahun itu masuk ke dalam kelas 2-1 tempatnya mengajar di jam pertama dan kedua pagi ini. Ia jugalah yang akan menjadi wali dari kelas 2-1.

Kelas yang awalnya ricuh kini semakin ramai karena kedatangan Yesung mengingat guru itu merupakan guru termuda sekaligus guru yang paling diidolakan oleh hampir seluruh murid-murid Melody High School baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Kyaaaaa… Yesung Seonsaengnim!" para siswi berteriak histeris.

Yesung berdiri di balik mejanya dan menaruh map-map yang ia bawa di atas meja. Ia menatap seluruh penjuru kelas dan tersenyum ramah. Hampir seluruh murid di kelas itu berteriak histeris karena senyuman Yesung yang begitu menawan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Saya sangat tersanjung karena kalian telah mengenal saya walaupun saya belum pernah mengajar kalian di kelas X," kata Yesung tanpa meninggalkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, kami 'kan penggemar Seonsaengnim. Kami anggota SFC (Sungie Fans Club)!" seru seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang bergelombang, Yoona.

Yesung nyengir. Ia memang sudah tau jika murid-muridnya membuat sebuah fans club untuk dirinya dan tidak sedikit juga anggotanya yang bergender laki-laki namun ia tak mengambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Baiklah, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu di kelas 2-1. Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Langsung memulai pelajaran atau perkenalan?" Tanya Yesung. Ia berjalan ke depan papan tulis agar lebih leluasa menghafalkan wajah-wajah baru anak didiknya.

"Perkenalan~" teriak murid-murid yang mayoritas adalah perempuan.

"Bukankah kalian sudah mengenal saya?"

"Tapi 'kan kami ingin lebih lama mendengar suara emas Seonsaengnim," ucap seorang murid yang paling mungil, Sunny.

"Hm… Baiklah, nama saya Kim Yesung. Kalian bisa memanggil saya 'Yesung Seonsaengnim'. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, ada yang ingin bertanya?" Yesung menaikkan kacamata minusnya yang melorot dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Boleh panggil 'oppa' tidak?" teriak seorang murid bernama Jessica.

Yesung terkekeh. "Saya sudah tua. Panggil Seonsaengnim saja, ya!"

"Umur~" teriak seorang murid laki-laki.

"27 tahun," jawab Yesung dengan singkat.

"Tempat tinggal?" Tanya seorang murid laki-laki yang lain.

"Saya tinggal di apartemen tak jauh dari sekolah ini."

"Alamatnya?" Tanya seorang murid dengan banyak tindikan, Hyoyeon.

"Sayangnya saya butuh ketenangan. Jika saya memberitahukan alamat saya, saya yakin kalian akan bergantian datang ke apartemen saya" jawab Yesung.

"Yahhhh…" para siswi mendesah kecewa.

"Status?" celetuk seorang siswi bernama Tiffany.

Seluruh murid menatap Yesung dengan cemas. Banjir airmata bisa melanda sekolah ini jika Yesung telah memiliki kekasih. Mereka 'kan berusaha masuk ke Melody High School agar dapat bertemu dan dididik oleh Yesung.

Yesung mencoba menahan tawanya melihat wajah murid-muridnya yang sungguh melas. "Tenanglah, saya lajang. Ada yang ingin mendaftar?" gurau Yesung.

"Aku!"

"Tidak! Denganku saja, Seonsaengnim!"

"Aku saja! Jangan dengan mereka!"

"Pokoknya aku!"

Yesung berdehem sedikit keras. "Cukup, anak-anak! Saya hanya bergurau. Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?"

Para murid pun kembali mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lainnya yang kadang membuat Yesung sulit untuk menjawabnya. Tak lupa para murid juga memperkenalkan diri mereka satu per satu.

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran kedua telah berakhir dan akan dimulainya pelajaran ketiga. Yesung mengambil map-map berisi biodata siswa kelas 2-1 yang ada di meja dan telah diisi oleh para muridnya. Beberapa murid mendatanginya saat ia akan membuka pintu kelas 2-1.

"Seonsaengnim~"

Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ya, Seohyun~sshi?" jawab Yesung. Ia memang mudah menghafal nama muridnya. Apalagi murid yang sok cari perhatian.

"Ini untukmu, Seonsaengnim," ucap Seohyun. Gadis manis itu memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada Yesung.

Para murid yang lain pun ikut menghampiri Yesung dan memberikan banyak kotak pada Yesung. Dari yang paling kecil sampai yang paling besar.

"Ini untuk Seonsaengnim"

"Ini dariku untukmu, Yesung Seonsaengnim"

"Jangan lupakan aku, ini dariku!"

"Ini…"

"Seonsaengnim semangat, ya!"

Yesung menerima belasan kado dari murid-muridnya itu. Tak lupa ia pun mengucapkan terimakasih. Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap murid-muiridnya yang selalu memberinya kado setiap hari.

'Baru satu kelas sudah mendapat sebanyak ini. Bagaimana dengan kelas yang lain? Hahhh… mungkin aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak bersyukur atas ketenaran' batin Yesung nelangsa.

Yesung celingukan mencari seseorang untuk membantunya membawa kado-kado yang ia terima. Pandangannya berhenti pada seorang anak lelaki mungil yang sejak tadi hanya diam di sudut kelas. Yesung mencoba mengingat nama bocah itu.

"Ryeo… Ryeo siapa ya? Ryeo… RYEOWOOK~SSHI!" teriak Yesung setelah dapat mengingat nama Ryeowook. 'Namanya susah banget sih?'

Si pemilik nama pun menoleh ke arah Yesung lalu menghampirinya dengan wajah memerah. "Nae, Seonsaengnim?"

Yesung mematung. 'Suara tenor, indah sekali…'

"Seonsaengnim?" panggil Ryeowook sekali lagi karena tak mendapat respon.

"Ah… Nae! Bisakah kau membantuku membawa kotak kado-kado ini? Saya kesulitan," keluh Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. "Tentu, Seonsaengnim!" Ryeowook mengambil setengah kado di tangannya Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. Bingung sendiri mengapa meminta tolong pada anak yang bahkan lebih mungil daripada seorang yeoja. Kenapa tidak minta tolong pada anak yang lebih kuat saja? Entahlah…

"Jangan terlalu banyak, Wookie! Nanti kau kesusahan," kata Yesung yang mengambil dua kotak kado di tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersipu. "Wo-Wookie?" ulang Ryeowook. Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruangan Yesung. Seluruh guru di Melody High School memang memiliki ruangan sendiri-sendiri. Guna menjaga konsentrasi dan privasi. Ruangan merekapun kedap suara.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. "Tak bolehkah? Aku hanya ingin mempermudah memanggil namamu, Wookie. Di kelas, aku akan memanggilmu Ryeowook~sshi untuk formalitas. Tapi di luar kelas, aku boleh 'kan memanggilmu Wookie?" Yesung mulai merubah kata 'saya' menjadi 'aku' agar tidak terkesan kaku. Boleh 'kan kalau di luar jam pelajaran?

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. "Boleh, Seonsaengnim. Uhm… seonsaengnim..?" panggil Ryeowook.

"Ya?" sahut Yesung. Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan Yesung dan meletakkan kado-kado itu di meja.

"Tak tertarikkah pada siswi-siswi cantik yang mengidolakanmu itu?" Tanya Ryeowook takut-takut.

Yesung nyengir lagi. Ia membuka sebuah kotak dan ternyata isinya adalah bekal makan siang. Guru muda itupun mengambil sebuah telur gulung dan memakannya sambil satu pantatnya duduk di atas meja. Tidak patut dicontoh!

"Mau kuberi satu rahasia, Wookie?" Tanya Yesung.

"Umm~ apa?"

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dengan masih membawa kotak bekalnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Ryeowook.

"Aku ini gay loh… mau mendaftar?" bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Ia meniupkan nafas hangat di daun telinga Ryeowook dan kembali duduk di atas meja. "Ahh… bekalnya tidak enak" keluh Yesung namun tetap saja melahap isi bekal buatan muridnya yang tidak salah bernama Yoona. Bayangin aja masakannya Yoona, masih mending Farah Quinn kemana-mana deh.

Ryoewook diam mematung dengan pipi merona. Andaikan ini komik, pasti dia sudah mengalami mimisan kronis.

Yesung menyeringai. "Mau menghabiskan bekal bersamaku saat istirahat sekolah, Wookie? Nanti kuantar pulang deh," bujuk Yesung.

Ryeowook menunduk malu. "I-iya, Seonsaengnim.." ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat pada Yesung dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Yesung.

Yesung terkekeh geli setelah Ryeowook meninggalkan ruangannya. "Murid yang menarik.."

Ryeowook dengan cepat keluar dari kelas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Tak lupa ia membawa kotak bekal hasil buatannya sendiri. Syukur-syukur Yesung mau mencicipi masakannya.

"Wookie!" sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah Ryeowook. Ia pun menoleh ke asal suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Nae, Minnie hyung?" jawab Ryeowook pada kakak satu-satunya itu. Kim Sungmin, murid kelas 3-2.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak makan bersamaku?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

Ryeowook menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Jangan sampai Sungmin tau kalau ia akan makan dengan Yesung. Kakaknya itu bisa sedih, Sungmin 'kan juga menggilai Yesung.

"A.. aku…"

"Hyung!" sebuah teriakan lagi membuat MinWook menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang nama berkulit pucat dengan rambut ikal berlari menghampiri mereka dengan kotak bekal berwarna biru di tangannya. Kyuhyun, murid kelas 1-1.

"Kyu? Waeyo?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Hai calon adik ipar, aku mau mengajak calon istriku makan bersama. Kau jangan ganggu, ya!" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Hah? Siapa juga yang mau jadi istrimu, Kyu? Jangan harap! Cintaku hanya untuk Yesung Seonsaengnim!" seru Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun adalah adik kelas rumah MinWook. Dan sejak kecil ia sudah mengejar-ngejar Sungmin namun namja penyuka warna pink itu selalu menolak cinta Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang tau mengapa ketiganya selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Kyuhyun merengut namun tidak patah semangat. Ditariknya tangan Sungmin agar ikut dengannya makan di atap sekolah. Romantis. Apalagi kalau suap-suapan. Kyuhyun ngarep.

"Kyaaaa… Kyuhyun, lepasssss… Wookie, tolong akuuuu~" Sungmin terus meronta namun tetap tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum lega. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan KyuMin. "Byeeee~ yang mesra, ya!" seru Ryeowook. "Gomawo, Kyu. Kau menyelamatkanku secara tidak langsung," ucap Ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Yesung.

Setelah menyusuri koridor dan melewati beberapa belokan, Ryeowook pun sampai di depan ruangan Yesung. Namja berparas manis itu pun mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan. Ia masuk setelah Yesung mengijinkannya.

"Hai, Wookie. Kukira kau tidak datang," ucap Yesung yang sedang duduk dengan santai di balik meja kerjanya. Beberapa kertas tampak berserakan di mejanya. Kado-kadonya telah ia masukkan ke dalam mobil setengah jam yang lalu.

"Apa terlalu lama menungguku, Seonsaengnim? Maafkan aku.." sesal Ryeowook. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Yesung jadi salah tinggah melihat namja di depannya sedih seperti itu. "Tidak… lebih baik kita makan daripada kau bersedih seperti itu, oke?" kata Yesung. Ia membereskan partitur yang memenuhi mejanya dan menaruhnya di laci.

"Silahkan duduk," ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook pun tersenyum dan duduk di depan meja Yesung. Ia menaruh kotak bekalnya di meja. Merasa iseng, Yesung pun membuka kotak bekal berwarna ungu milik Ryeowook. Ia mengambil sumpitnya dan memasukkan jjajangmyoen kedalam mulutnya.

"Hyaaa… itu 'kan milikku, Seonsaengnim!" pekik Ryeowook kesal.

Yesung terkekeh sambil mengunyah mie hitam dalam mulutnya. "Hm… enak! Tukar bekal makan boleh tidak, Wookie? Ibumu sangat pintar memasak," ujar Yesung setelah menelan jjajangmyeonnya.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau kalau harus memakan bekal dari murid-murid Seonsaengnim itu. Tadi saja Seonsaengnim bilang rasanya tidak enak. Dan jjajangmyeon yang Seonsaengnim barusan makan itu buatanku. Bukan ibuku!"

Yesung tersenyum tiga jari. "Memang rasanya tidak enak sih, tapi 'kan gratis, Wookie. Benarkah ini masakanmu? Hebatnya… jarang 'kan ada namja pintar memasak? Ugh… menggemaskan," goda Yesung sambil melahap kimchi di kotak bekal Ryeowook.

"Kyaaaa… kok dimakan lagi sih? A…ummhh!" Ryeowook melotot saat Yesung menyuapkan kimchi ke mulutnya.

"Makan saja daripada marah-marah. Kita makan berdua ya, Wookie." Yesung tersenyum manis hingga kedua kelopak matanya seakan melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan pipi merona sampai lupa mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Dimakan, Wookie. Bukan diemut begitu! Apa kau ingin aku mengunyahkannya untukmu?" goda Yesung lagi.

Gluk

"Uhuk.. uhukk.. uhuukk.." Ryeowook terbatuk karena menelan kimchinya secara bulat-bulat setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya agar batuknya berhenti.

Yesung tertawa lebar. "Dikunyah dulu, Wookie. Jangan langsung ditelan! Jadi tersedak 'kan!" omel Yesung sambil nyengir. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Wookie yang langsung diterima oleh namja mungil itu.

"Terimakasih, Seonsaengnim." Ryeowook mengembalikan gelas berisi air putih yang tadi diberikan oleh Yesung setelah dia meneguknya.

"Nae, ayo makan lagi!" ajak Yesung.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali bercanda. Atau lebih tepatnya Yesung yang tak henti-hentinya mengerjai Wookie. Sepertinya namja itu tau jika Wookie menyukainya. Dan sepertinya Yesung pun mulai tertarik pada Ryeowook. Berharaplah tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR, plisss?

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Oh! My Teacher

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki! Tapi Yesung juga memiliki saya *?*

Warning(s): AU, BL, Typo(s), OOC, gaje!

.

.

.

.

.

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 2

Untuk yang ke tiga puluh kalinya, Ryeowook melirik jam dinding di kelasnya. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi namun dirinya tak menemukan satu idepun untuk mengelabui kakaknya. Sungmin selalu pulang bersamanya setiap hari, tapi hari ini Yesung Seonsaengnim 'kan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Mana mungkin dia bilang pada kakaknya yang seorang Yesung addict, 'Hyung, hari ini Yesung Seonsaengnim akan mengantarku pulang. Jadi, kau pulang sendiri, ya!'. Itu sama saja cari mati.

"Nanti kucium loh kalau melamun terus."

Ryeowook tersentak saat sebuah suara menggodanya. Ia menghela nafas, siapa lagi yang berani menggodanya dengan tingkah mesum seperti itu jika bukan Zhoumi (dan Yesung)? Zhoumi adalah teman sekelas Ryeowook. Seharusnya namja berkebangsaan Cina itu sudah kelas tiga, namun karena pertukaran pelajar, Zhoumi harus mengulang lagi di kelas dua.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namja bermata coklat besar itu sedikit memundurkan punggungnya karena Zhoumi duduk di belakangnya. "Lakukan saja, nanti kuadukan pada Minnie hyung!" ucap Ryeowook tidak takut.

"Benar? Nanti kuadukan pada Kyuhyun jika hyungmu itu berani berbuat sesuatu padaku. Bunny Pink itu pasti akan langsung tak berkutik!" balas Zhoumi menyeringai.

Oke, Ryeowook kalah. Zhoumi memang teman dekat Kyuhyun, jadi dia tak akan takut pada matrial arts-nya Sungmin. "Uuuuhhh… Mimi menyebalkan!" kata Ryeowook sebal. Bibir mungilnya semakin mengerucut.

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan. "Ada apa, Wookie sayang?" Tanya Zhoumi meniru tingkah seorang kekasih.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. "Jangan pakai embel-embel 'sayang' dinamaku, namja mesum!" ujarnya sebal.

Namja berambut kemerahan itu kembali terkekeh. "Mesum-mesum begini banyak yang suka loh!" ucapnya sok.

"Ihhh… Mereka hanya melihat covernya saja. Coba mereka tau sifat mesummu itu, pasti kau akan didepak! Dasar Prince Charming abal-abal!" sahut Ryeowook.

Zhoumi baru akan membalas ejekan Ryeowook jika saja bel pulang tak berbunyi. Ia pun hanya mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas.

"Mimi menyebalkan! Rambutku jadi berantakan 'kan? Dasar koala mesum!" Ryeowook berbalik dan mencubit kedua pipi Zhoumi sekilas lalu berbalik lagi ke tempatnya semula.

Setelah guru meninggalkan kelas, Ryeowook mulai mengemasi buku dan alat tulisnya yang berserakan. Zhoumi yang telah selesai lebih dulu pun duduk di kursi sebelah Ryeowook. "Wookie sayang, kau belum menjawabku loh… Kenapa tadi melamun?" Tanya Zhumi lagi. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mencolek-colek dagu Ryeowook.

"Ahhh… Mimi jangan sentuh-sentuh deh! Pulang sana!" ucap Ryeowook mengusir. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Ryeowook bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka flatnya. Dari Sungmin.

"Wookie, hyung ada pertemuan dengan anggota SFC, kau pulanglah lebih dulu. Tidak usah menunggu hyung. Bye^^"

"Mimi! Tidak sopan tau membaca sms orang!" seru Ryeowook pada Zhoumi yang mengintip isi pesan Sungmin dan membacanya.

Zhoumi nyengir. "Sekali-sekali 'kan tidak apa-apa, Wookie."

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Kau sudah sering melakukannya! Sudah bukan sekali-sekali lagi!" dumelnya.

Zhoumi mencubit pipi Ryeowook dengan gemas. "Iya-iya! Sudah jangan manyum melulu. Jelek tau! Mau pulang bareng tidak?" tawar Zhoumi.

Ryeowook menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, lebih baik kau tawari gadis-gadis gebetanmu itu saja!" ucap Ryeowook sewot sambil berjalan keluar.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahu. "Yasudah kalau tidak mau~"

CHU~

Zhoumi mengecup pipi Ryeowook dan segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju parkiran motor. "Bye, Wookie sayaaaangg~!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari.

"Hyaaaaaaaa…. Dasar koala mesuuuuummmm!" seru Ryeowook sebal sambil mengusap pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium Zhoumi.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengusap pipi Ryeowook dengan sapu tangan hitamnya. Ryeowook sontak menoleh. "Seo-Seonsaengnim…"

Yesung tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi Ryeowook yang tadi dicium Zhoumi. "Nah, sekarang sudah tidak ada bekas namja itu lagi di pipimu," ucap Yesung riang dan menarik tangan kiri Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menunduk dengan pipi memerah. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kanannya yang dicium Yesung. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ahh… susahnya jadi orang kasmaran.

Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju parkiran khusus guru dan karyawan. Beruntung jalanan sekolah terlihat sepi karena hampir seluruh murid menjadi anggota SFC dan SFC sedang melakukan pertemuan rutin.

Tiba-tiba saja awan berubah menjadi gelap. Cuaca memang mudah sekali berubah, Yesung dan Ryeowook mulai bergegas menuju parkiran karena keduanya lupa membawa payung namun sayang, hujan terlanjur turun. Tubuh keduanya basah kuyup.

"Wookie, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Maaf ya, kau jadi kehujanan…" ucap Yesung menyesal. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam Yesung.

Ryeowook mengusap air hujan yang membasahi dahinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Seonsaengnim. Tidak perlu minta maaf," jawab Ryeowook dan segera dibalas dengan senyuman Yesung. Nafas Ryeowook mulai tak beraturan saat wajah Yesung mendekat kearahnya. Refleks ia menutup matanya merasakan nafas hangat Yesung yang menerpa wajahnya.

Cklek

Yesung ngengir. "Kau kenapa, Wookie? Ingin kucium, ya?" Tanya Yesung. Padahal niatnya hanya memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Ryeowook namun muridnya itu malah menutup matanya dengan pipi merona. Yesung bisa merasakan nafas Ryeowook tak beraturan.

Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan wajah semakin merah karena malu apalagi wajah Yesung belum menjauh dari wajahnya. "A-aku_"

CHU~

Lagi, Yesung mencium Ryeowook untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini giliran pipi kiri Ryeowook yang merasakan lembutnya bibir Yesung. "Pipi saja, ya! Kalau bibir sih kapan-kapan saja.." ucap Yesung. Perlahan wajahnya menjauh dan ia mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

Ryeowook masih belum sadar dari syoknya. Sepertinya jika Yesung yang menciumnya, dimanapun itu, dia tidak akan marah seperti saat Zhoumi menciumnya. Dan sepertinya juga, Ryeowook akan enggan untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Jangan melamun, Wookie. Nanti kucium lagi loh! Atau kau ingin kucium jadi melamun melulu?" Tanya Yesung menggoda.

Ryeowook langsung kelabakan. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak melamun kok, Seonsaengnim" elak Ryeowook.

Yesung tergelak. "Hahahaha… kau menggemaskan sekali, Wookie. Saat diluar sekolah, tidak perlu panggil 'Seonsaengnim', ya!" ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos. "Lalu panggil apa? Katanya Seonsaengnim sudah tua? Jadi para murid harus memanggil 'Seonsaengnim', bukan 'oppa/hyung'."

Yesung berdecak. 'Jujur banget sih bilang aku tua? Aku 'kan awet muda!' batin Yesung dongkol. "Itu pengecualian untukmu, kau panggil aku 'hyung', ya!" ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk patuh. "Nae, Seon..uh..hyung maksudnya.." ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung mengacak rambut basah Ryeowook. "Anak pintar."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan dibalik kaca mobil. Lagi-lagi ia tidak marah walau Yesung membuat rambutnya berantakan. Padahal jika Zhoumi uang melakukannya, ia akan langsung mengamuk pada Mimi-nya itu. Pandangannya berhenti pada beberapa anak kecil yang berdiri di tengah taman tanpa memakai payung. Dari yang Ryeowook lihat, ia yakin anak-anak itu adalah anak-anak terlantar. Bocah-bocah itu bernyanyi namun tak ada satu pun yang mendengarkan lagu mereka serta memberi mereka sedikit uang.

"Seonsaengnim, berhenti sebentar!" pinta Ryeowook.

Yesung merengut dan tidak menuruti permintaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh sebal pada Yesung. "Seon- ups… Hyung, pleaseeeeee…" pinta Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung pun akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya. "Coba panggil 'hyung' dari tadi. Pasti aku langsung berhenti," ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hyung jelek!" ucapnya tak sopan. Mudah sekali dia lupa jika Yesung tetaplah gurunya? Anak nakal!

Ryeowook segera keluar dari mobil Yesung tanpa perduli pada hujan yang mengguyur. Untungnya hujan sudah tak sederas tadi, hanya gerimis. Ryeowook menghampiri bocah-bocah kecil itu.

Yesung melongo. "Loh? Ryeowook! Kau mau kemana? Diluar hujan!" seru Yesung namun Ryeowook terjalur jauh. Yesung mendengus dan akhirnya bergegas menghampiri Ryeowook setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

Ryeowook mengusap rambut salah satu bocah-bocah itu. Ia berniat memberikan uang jajannya pada bocah-bocah itu namun ia baru ingat kalau uangnya ada di tas dan tasnya ada di mobil Yesung.

"Adik kecil, kenapa bernyanyi saat hujan seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Anak yang tertua menjawab. "Kami harus mendapatkan uang untuk makan, tapi tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan lagu kami," tutur bocah itu.

"Hyung bantu kalian, ya!" uacp Ryeowook.

Mata bocah-bocah itu langsung berbinar. "Benarkah? Terimakasih, hyung!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Murid Melody High School itu berbalik dan menarik nafasnya perlahan. "Neoneun neomu nuni busyeo

niga isseo nae shimjangi ddwi...uh

ojik neomani naegen number 1

nuhl saranghae… (Kau begitu menyilaukan

Jantungku berdebar-debar

Kau satu-satunya untukku dan selalu menjadi nomor 1

aku mencintaimu…)" Ryeowook mulai menyanyikan lagu dari boyband kesukaannya yang berjudul Angel.

"Jogeumman duh na dagawajwuh

neoui soneul kkok japgosipeo

i noraeneun only for you

youngwonnhi saranghae

I need your love, love, love... (Datang sedikit demi sedikit lebih dekat denganku

Aku ingin memegang erat tanganmu

Lagu ini hanya untukmu

Aku mencintaimu selamanya

Aku membutuhkan cintamu, cinta, cinta ...)

neoui dununeul bomyeonseo yaksokhae

ni gyuhtesuh nuhman saranghalraeman jikilge

Baby, I need your love, love, love...(Aku berjanji kepadamu hanya melihat matamu

Berdiri di sisiku untuk melindungi dan mengasihimu dengan sepenuh hati

Sayang, aku membutuhkan cintamu, cinta, cinta ...)

neoui saranghanaro nan chungbunhae

modeungeoseul da irheodo neomaneun

jeoldae nochiji anheulgeoya

You're my everything my love (Hanya satu cinta darimu sudah cukup bagiku

Bahkan jika aku harus kehilangan segalanya

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi

Kaulah segalaku, kasihku ...)

naegen neomani boeyeoh

jakku naega saenggangna

uhnjena naneun useulsu isseo

You are my everything, my heart ...( Aku hanya melihatmu

Aku terus berpikir tentang kau

Yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku tersenyum

Kau adalah segalaku, hatiku ...)

neoneun naege isheo

cheonsaboda deo areumdawo

neo hanamaneul saranghalgeoya (Kau menangkapku

Kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada malaikat, aku hanya akan mencintaimu)" Ryeowook melanjutkan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan. Suara tenornya yang begitu kentara mengundang banyak pejalan kaki untuk menghampirinya dan mendengarkan lagunya lebih dan lebih.

Yesung tiba-tiba telah berada di samping Ryeowook. Guru tampan itu menggenggam tangan kiri Ryeowook di belakang punggungnya lalu meneruskan syair lagu bagian rap-nya. "ne saenggage nado mollae useumi(na) nado mollae

nan sarangirangeol mitji anhasseo neoneun machi mabeopcheoreom nae ane deureowasseo my boo

ijeneun saranghae ppajyeobeorin babo

jeonbu neo ttaemunilgeol It's you

I fallin' love with you

nan geujeo neol barabogetdago yaksokhae

That I never let you go

seshangi modu kkeutnabeorindedo

meomchuji annneun sigyecheoreom neol saranghagetdae go

I need your love, love, love ... (Aku diam-diam tertawa pada diriku sendiri

Aku tidak percaya seberapa dalam aku telah jatuh untukmu

Kau masuk ke pikiranku dengan pesona boo-ku.

Sekarang aku seperti orang bodoh yang telah jatuh cinta

Sekarang segalaku, adalah kau

Aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu

Lihatlah aku dan aku berjanji

Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau pergi

Bahkan jika dunia berakhir, aku akan mencintaimu seperti jam abadi yang tidak pernah berakhir.

Aku membutuhkan cintamu, cinta, cinta ...)"

Hujan pun ikut berhenti mendengar nyanyian mereka. Semakin banyak orang yang menyaksikan pertunjukan mereka. Bocah-bocah sibuk menerima uang dari para penonton sementara Yesung dan Ryeowook masih tetap bernyanyi.

Ryeowook kembali benyanyi menggantikan Yesung. "Neoui dununeul bomyeongseo yaksokhae

ni gyeoteseo neoman saranghaneun mam jik

ilge

Baby, I need your love, love, love ...( Aku berjanji kepadamu hanya melihat matamu

Berdiri di sisiku untuk melindungi dan mengasihimu dengan sepenuh hati

Sayang, aku membutuhkan cintamu, cinta, cinta ...)"

Yesung menatap Wookie dalam. "Neoui saranghanaro nan chungbunhae

modeungeoseul da irheodo neomaneun jeoldae nochijin anheulgeoya

you're my everything, my love ...

naegen neomani boeyeoh

jakku naega saenggangna

uhnjena naneun useulsu isseo

You're my everything, my heart ...( Hanya satu cinta darimu sudah cukup bagiku

Bahkan jika aku harus kehilangan segalanya

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi

Kaulah segalaku, kasihku ...

Aku hanya melihatmu

Aku terus berpikir tentang kau

Yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku tersenyum

Kaulah segalaku, hatiku …)"

Ryeowook menunduk dengan wajah tersipu. Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook dengan gemas sambil melanjutkan lagunya. "neoneun naege isheo

cheonsaboda deo areumdawo

neo hanamaneul saranghalgeoya (Kau menangkapku

Kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada malaikat, aku hanya akan mencintaimu)"

Yesung tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan bait terakhir lagu dengan gaya rap-nya bersama Ryeowook. "hoksirado gakkeum uri sarangi jogeum seulpeugo neoreul jikilge my love

ttaeron jichigeona himdeureoboilttaedo isseo yeongwonhi saranghae

hajiman jeoldae nae son nochi mara eonjena neol jikyeojul naega isseo (Ketika kau sedang sedih, Aku akan terus di sisimu

Kadang-kadang akan ada waktu yang sulit, jika itu terlalu sulit bagimu,

ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu selamanya

Aku selalu di sini untuk melindungimu.)"

Keduanya membungkuk dalam setelah lagu mereka selesai. Seluruh orang berteriak senang dan bertepuk tangan. Beberapa terlihat mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yesung dan Yesung pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dasar genit!

Beberapa gadis SMP menghampiri Yesung dan mengajaknya berfoto layaknya artis. Ryeowook cemberut namun tak mau mengakui jika dirinya cemburu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat seorang gadis SMP mengecup pipi Yesung dan Yesung pun sama sekali tak keberatan.

Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung hingga gurunya itu hampir jatuh terjungkal lalu mencium bibir Yesung sekilas dan memamerkan senyum penuh kemenangan pada gadis-gadis SMP yang tadi merayu Yesung. Seakan mengatakan, kau cuma dapat pipi, sedangkan aku dapat bibir!

Gadis-gadis itu langsung syok dan pergi menjauh. Yesung yang sebelumnya kaget dengan tingkah Ryeowook pun akhirnya mengerti. Ia mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Ryeowook dan menjitak kepala Ryeowook dengan gemas.

"Muridku nakal sekali? Berani mencium bibirku di depan umum. Cemburu ya?" goda Yesung.

Ryeowook menepuk kepalanya dengan keras. 'Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Ryeowook? Memalukan!' batinnya. "Uhhh.. a- ummm.. anoowww…" ucap Ryeowook salting.

"Anow apaaa?" goda Yesung lagi.

"Aishhh… sudah dong, hyung. Tidak bosan apa menggodaku melulu?" Tanya Ryeowook kesal.

"Tidak," jawab Yesung santai.

Ryeowook mendelik sebal. Salah satu bocah mendekati Ryeowook dan menarik tangannya. Ryeowook menunduk kemudian berlutut. "Nae, adik manis?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Lihat, hyung! Kita dapat uang banyak. Ayo kita makan bersama!" ajak bocah itu senang.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa… Sudah malam, Hyung harus pulang," ucap Ryeowook menyesal.

Bocah-bocah itu menunduk sedih. "Yasudah, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah membantu kami hari ini, hyung!" ucap bocah itu lagi mewakili yang lainnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Sama-sama. Semangat, ya!" ucapnya lalu berdiri.

"Nae, hyung!" jawab semua anak-anak serempak.

Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook. 'Keibuan atau sebaya dengan bocah-bocah itu? Ahh… Sulitnya menilaimu, Wookie.'

Ryeowook dan Yesung pun berpamitan pada bocah-bocah terlantar itu dan kembali masuk ke mobil Yesung. Tak lupa Yesung pun juga membagikan kado-kado dari murid-muridnya pada anak-anak itu. Yesung selalu berceloteh selama perjalanan menuju rumah Ryeowook dan Ryeowook pun menanggapinya dengan senang.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, Ryeowook dan Yesung pun sampai di kompleks perumahan yang Ryeowook tinggal.

"Hyung, berhenti disini saja!" pinta Ryeowook saat mobil Yesung sampai di tikungan rumahnya. Dengan begini, Yesung tak dapat melihat rumah Ryeowook.

Yesung mengernyit bingung namun tetap menuruti permintaan Ryeowook. "Kenapa disini? Bukannya rumahmu ada di balik tikungan ini?" Tanya Yesung heran.

"Err… Aku tidak mau hyungku tau kalau Yesung hyung mengantarku," ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum menggoda. "Hayooo… kau ingin memilikiku untuk dirimu sendiri dan tidak ingin Sungmin memilikiku, ya?" Tanya Yesung sambil mencolek-colek dagu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mematung. "Me-memilikimu?"

Yesung tak menjawabnya. Ia malah membuka seatbelt yang Ryeowook pakai dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ryeowook tanpa keluar dari mobil. Setelah mendorong Ryeowook untuk keluar dari mobilnya, Yesung pun menutup pintu mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook.

"Bye, Wookie" ucap Yesung lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kompleks perumahan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih tetap berdiri di tempat sampai mobil Yesung hilang dari pandangannya. "Apa maksudnya dengan 'memilikiku sendiri'? memangnya aku orang egois? Aku 'kan cuma tidak ingin Sungmin hyung tau kalau aku diantar dia. Bisa nangis satu minggu penuh tuh.." dumel Ryeowook. Tidakkah ia sadar jika rasa tidak inginnya itu termasuk ke dalam sikap egois?

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar lagi. Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dan membuka flatnya. 'Nomor baru?'

"Halo…"

"Wookie, cepat pulang! Jangan melamun terus. Belajar yang giat ya! Jangan lupa kerjakan PR-mu!" ucap suara di seberang sana dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Ryeowook menganga. "Ye-Yesung hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

BRUGH

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang setelah selesai mandi. Sungmin hyung sedang uring-uringan karena dia tau Yesung hyung menjadi wali kelasku. Ahh… memangnya siapa juga yang meminta Yesung hyung menjadi wali kelasku? Huh… Minnie hyung nggak asyik!

Kubalik tubuhku menjadi tengkurap lalu menempelkan earphone ke lubang telingku. Lagu-lagu balada mulai memenuhi pendengaranku. Huft… jadi ingat saat Yesung hyung dan aku bernyanyi bersama. Dia itu… kenapa suka sekali sih membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikannya? Dengan begitu 'kan aku jadi susah dekat dengannya karena dekat dengannya sama saja mencari musuh.

Eh? Tunggu! Darimana Yesung hyung tau alamat rumahku, nama Minnie hyung, juga nomor ponselku? Hyaaaa… jangan-jangan dia secret admirer-ku? Ahh… aku terlalu narsis. Tadi pagi 'kan aku baru saja mengisi biodata siswa. Mana mungkin Yesung hyung tak tau. Huh, dasar Wookie bodoh!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan lembut. Wangi chamomile ini… pasti umma! Aku membalik tubuhku dan menemukan umma yang menatapku lembut. Kim Leeteuk, Seorang yeoja cantik berhati malaikat, ya, dialah ummaku! Beruntungnya appaku (Kim Kangin) bisa menikahinya. Sayangnya appa sudah meninggal dan ummalah yang menggantikan posisi appa di perusahaan.

Umma pasti lelah. Dia selalu pulang malam karena harus bekerja keras tapi aku tak tau kenapa halmeoni tidak menyukai umma. Apa kurangnya ummaku?

"Sejak kapan umma masuk ke kamarku? Kok aku tidak tau," ucapku pada umma.

Umma melepaskan earphone di telingaku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika telingamu saja dipenuhi dengan lagu-lagu baladamu itu?" Tanya umma.

Aku nyengir. "Mianhae, umma. Umma sudah pulang sejak tadi?" tanyaku. Aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk bersila di depan umma.

Umma membelai lembut kepalaku. Nyamannya… umma adalah malaikatku. "Lumayan. Sudah waktunya makan malam, sayang. Ayo kita makan!" ajak umma. Aku pun mengangguk.

Minnie hyung tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarku dengan bibir manyun. "Ummaaaa…" rengeknya.

Umma menoleh. "Nae, Minnie?"

"Umma, Minnie hyung ngambek karena Yesung Seonsaengnim menjadi wali kelasku. Padahal 'kan bukan salahku jika Yesung Seonsaengnim itu menjadi wali kelasku!" ucapku cepat sebelum Minnie hyung mengucapkan sesuatu.

Minnie hyung melotot protes sedangkan umma malah tertawa geli. "Guru idola di sekolah kalian itu? Kau itu sudah hampir tiga tahun mengidolakannya, Minnie. Apa tidak bosan? Bahkan sepertinya kau lebih mengidolakannya daripada mengidolakan seorang artis. Contohlah adikmu, dia sama sekali tidak mengidolakan gurumu itu. Malah terkesan tidak suka."

Aku hanya tersenyum palsu. Ya, inilah aku di depan semua orang. Bersikap seperti tidak menyukai Yesung hyung (lebih tepatnya tidak mengidolakan). Padahal aku juga menyukainya, sejak aku masuk ke Melody High School. Munafik ya? Aku hanya tidak ingin Minnie hyung merasa tersaingi oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Huh… untuk masalah itu, ngambeknya ditunda dulu! Sekarang masalahnya lebih gawat!" ucap Minnie hyung kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa, hyung?" tanyaku.

"Tuh, ada iblis lagi nangkring di kursi meja makan! Nggak ada yang ngajak dia makan malam di rumah ini tapi dianya makan tanpa dosa gitu!" gerutu Minnie hyung.

Aku dan umma tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "Maksudmu itu Kyuhyun, hyung?"

Minnie hyung mengangguk. "Tepat! Heran deh, udah dibilangin aku nggak suka tapi kenapa dia nggak patah semangat sih?" ucap Minnie hyung sambil mencak-mencak.

"Hahahahaha… Yasudah, hyung. Terima aja cintanya! Kau tidak bosan apa di kejar-kejar dia sejak masuk SD?" tanyaku setelah bangun dan merangkul bahu Minnie hyung.

Minnie hyung langsung berekspresi seperti orang mau muntah. "Aku cuma jadi gay kalau semeku itu Yesung Seonsaengnim! Kalau bukan Yesung Seonsaengnim, aku jadi normal aja! Umma, aku boleh jadi gay ya kalau sama Yesung Seonsaengnim…"

Aku menghela nafas. Segitu sukanya Minnie hyung pada Yesung hyung. Lalu aku bagaimana?

Umma dengan santainya mengangguk. "Cinta itu tidak perduli pada gender pasanganmu, sayang. Jadi, umma mengijinkanmu mencintai siapapun. Tapi apa kau yakin kau mencintai gurumu itu? Menurut umma, itu hanya rasa kagum."

"Kau fans fanatik, hyung!" ketusku lalu segera bergegas ke ruang makan. Huftt… entahlah, aku jadi bad mood melihat tingkah Minnie hyung yang begitu menggilai Yesung hyung. Ck, padahal 'kan ini bukan hal baru.

Kubiarkan saja umma dan Minnie hyung yang menatapku heran. Pokoknya aku sebel!

TBC

Jangan tanya kenapa Yesung bisa nge-rap padahal doi ancur banget kalo nyanyi rap #selirdurhaka. Dia 'kan pria galau XXD

Namanya juga ff, semua bisa terjadi.

So, ripiu yaaaaa~

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Oh! My Teacher

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki! Tapi Yesung juga memiliki saya *?*

Warning(s): AU, BL, Typo(s), OOC, gaje!

.

.

.

.

.

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 3

Author P.O.V

Ryeowook mengunyah bulgoginya dengan tampang bosan. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk di depannya. Saling bermesraan errr.. ralat, maksudnya Kyuhyun bersikap mesra tapi Sungmin malah ilfil tingkat dewa.

"Hyung, kau mau bibimbap? Rasanya enak lohh…" tawar Kyuhyun sembari menyuapkan sesumpit daging sapi kualitas terbaik pada Sungmin.

"Tidak, Kyu… Berikan saja pada Ryeowook, itu 'kan makanan kesukaannya," tolak Sungmin. Kyuhyun merengut kecewa.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku makan saja," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memasukkan bibimbap itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. "Kyuhyun menyebalkan! Jatah bibimbap untukku 'kan jadi berkurang! Kau monster!" seru Ryeowook kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun telah memakan separuh lebih bibimbapnya. Padahal namja manis itu belum memakannya sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Ayolah, Wookie… Kau 'kan sudah makan bulgogimu, bibimbapnya untukku saja!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membanting sumpitnya dengan kesal. "Tapi aku sukanya bibimbap! Bukan bulgogi!" teriaknya semakin kesal.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala putra bungsunya. "Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, suka berebut makanan. Wookie, mengalah pada Kyuhyun ya! Dia 'kan lebih muda dari kamu. Besok umma masakkan bibimbap yang banyak untukmu," ucap Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku makannya besok saja!" tukas Ryeowook dan segera bangkit dari kursi kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya di lantai dua. Dari gelagatnya saja semua orang sudah tahu kalau namja manis itu mulai ngambek.

Leeteuk menggeleng pasrah. "Sudah, lanjutkan makannya. Nanti kalau dia lapar pasti akan kembali," ujarnya.

Sungmin merengut. "Gara-gara kau sih, Kyu! Aku tidak mau makan kalau Wookie tidak makan!" ucap Sungmin. Namun niat yang sebenarnya adalah agar bisa melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Namja yang pintar aegyo itu pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Mianhae, umma." Namja berkulit pucat itu memang terbiasa memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan 'umma'. Alasannya simpel, agar terbiasa setelah menikahi Sungmin.

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil. "Tak apa, Kyu. Kau 'kan tahu kalau Wookie itu mudah sekali ngambek. Kalau Sungmin… Tetap semangat mengejar cintanya, ya!" Leeteuk mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu umma! Sungmin hyung 'kan takdirku!" ucapnya yakin.

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul. "Kaulah yang menentukan takdirmu, Kyu. Jadi, jangan pernah berhenti!" Yeoja cantik itu pun kembali makan walau hanya bersama 'calon menantunya'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaammmsss…." Ryeowook menguap lebar dan mulai membuka matanya dari tidur nyenyaknya setelah jam wekernya berbunyi. Namja manis itu pun mematikan bunyi alarm dari jam wekernya dan beranjak bangun.

Ryeowook melongo begitu melihat banyak sekali bungkus Styrofoam berisi bibimbap di pinggir ranjangnya. Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Apa semua bibimbap itu cukup untuk mengganti bibimbap yang aku makan tadi malam?" Tanya namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai memerah dan ia mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "Uuuuhhh… Kau pikir aku monster sepertimu yang bisa memakan bibimbap sebanyak ini?" tanyanya mulai menangis.

"Aww… sakit, Wookie! Hei, aku 'kan hanya ingin ganti rugi karena membuatmu kelaparan semalaman penuh," ucap Kyuhyun gantian mencubit pipi Ryeowook. "Jangan ngambek lagi ya, Wookie hyung! Jangan menangis juga! Nanti aku dibantai sama Minnie hyung!" candanya.

"Hiks… Salahmu sendiri membuatku terharu begini! Dasar calon kakak ipar bodoh!" gerutu Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Sudah sana mandi! Kau ini sudah besar tapi tetap saja pakai piyama bergambar Winnie The Pooh. Seperti anak SD tahu!" godanya.

"Hei! Yang pakai piyama Winnie The Pooh bukan cuma anak SD tahu! Minnie hyung yang pakai piyama pink kembang-kembang aja nggak kamu ejek. Huh, Kyu tidak adil!" ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Ryeowook semakin keras. "Hei! Kenapa ngambekmu balik lagi sih? Udah sana cepet mandi! Bau iler!" ejek Kyuhyun dan segera lari sebelum sandal Ryeowook yang berbentuk Winnie The Pooh mendarat di kepalanya.

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun berlari sambil tertawa cekikakkan hingga tak sengaja menabrak Sungmin. Dengan refleks ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin agar namja yang ia cintai itu tak jatuh. Namun sayangnya keseimbangan Kyuhyun begitu buruk, keduanya pun jatuh membentur lantai dengan posisi Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Keduanya masih tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya dengan sandal yang ia genggam di tangannya –senjata untuk membalas Kyuhyun–. Ryeowook menganga dan sandal yang di bawanya meluncur dengan mulus ke lantai.

"UMMAAAAA... KYU MAU MENODAI MINNIE HYUNG!" Teriak Ryeowook lantang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung tersadar dan gelagapan. Kyuhyun segera bangun dan membungkam mulut Ryeowook. "Mmmhhh!"

"Diam, Wookie! Kau salah paham!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ikut berdiri. "Iya, Wookie! Apa kau lupa? Aku 'kan tidak suka Kyu!" ucap Sungmin mengibuhi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi membungkam bibir Ryeowook. Hanya dengan satu kalimat saja sudah membuatnya lemas. 'Aku 'kan tidak suka Kyu!'. Memang sudah terbiasa mendengarnya, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu di sekolah," ucap Kyuhyun dan berlalu melewati Ryeowook dan Sungmin dengan langkah lunglai.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin kemudian menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya seakan berkata tanggung- jawab-dong-hyung!-Kau-bikin-anak-orang-patah-semangat-tuh!

Sungmin menghela napasnya kemudian mengejar Kyuhyun. "Kyu~ sarapan disini saja! Nanti kita berangkat bersama, kau mau 'kan?" tawar Sungmin. Ia memasang wajah memelas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. Sekejap saja moodnya kembali baik. "Mana mungkin aku menolak!" ucapnya senang. Sungmin memutar matanya sedangkan Ryeowook tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Lima menit sebelum jam makan siang. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Memperhatikan pelajaran dari gurunya.

Drrrtt… Drrrttt… Ryeowook terlonjak dan sontak merogoh sakunya begitu ponselnya bergetar. Pipinya dalam sekejap merona merah karena yang mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya adalah Yesung. Secara diam-diam ia membuka flat ponselnya. Beruntung baginya karena gurunya yang sudah cukup tua itu tak mengetahuinya.

'_Apa kita bisa makan bersama lagi saat kau istirahat? Kutunggu di ruanganku, Ryeowookkie~. Oh ya, kau mau kuantar pulang lagi?'_

Pipi Ryeowook semakim memerah. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya jadi murung. "Aku harus bilang apa pada Sungmin hyung?" gumannya sedih.

Tuk~. Zhoumi menepuk kepala Ryeowook dengan bolpoin. "Hayo… Saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, murid tidak boleh memainkan ponsel!" ucap Zhoumi sembari melambaikan tangannya pada yeoja-yeoja centil di kelasnya.

Ryeowook mencibir. "Saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, murid dilarang tebar pesona!"

Zhoumi terkekeh. "Iya-iya… Ada apa, Wookie? Kau tampak murung?" Tanya Zhoumi.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. "Bantuin aku dong, Mimi! Aku ingin kabur dari Minnie hyung tapi tidak tahu caranya."

Zhoumi mengernyit. "Kabur? Tumben? Biasanya juga kalian lengket kayak perangko!" ucap namja berambut kemerahan itu.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ryeowook makin kelihatan frustasi. Murid-murid mulai meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke kantin. Zhoumi pun duduk di kursi sebelah kursi Ryeowook. Seperti biasanya.

"Hahh… Aku… Aku suka pada seseorang, Mi. Pemuda itu mengajakku untuk makan dan pulang bersama. Padahal 'kan aku selalu makan dan pulang bersama Minnie hyung. Huft… Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Pemuda? Hah… kau ini sama saja dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ganjil! Cewek cantik 'kan banyak, Wookie sayang!" ucap Zhoumi menggoda.

Ryeowook merengut. "Kudoakan kau jadi namja penyuka sesama jenis juga (amin)!"

Zhoumi menjitak pelan kepala Ryeowook. "Enak saja! Sudah, sana temui namja itu! Akan kuurus si Sungmin!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Ryeowook menatap Zhoumi tak percaya. "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

Zhoumi mengambil kotak bekal Ryeowook dan menaruhnya di tangan namja manis itu kemudian mendorongnya sampai keluar kelas. "Kau dapat beresnya saja! Cepat sana, keburu Sungmin datang!" ucap Zhoumi.

Ryeowook pun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan segera berlari ke ruangan Yesung.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sungmin datang sambil menenteng kotak bekalnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Zhoumi yang tebar pesona pada siswi-siswi di depan pintu kelas Ryeowook. Dasar Prince Cassanova abal-abal! Sungmin menengok ke kelas Ryeowook. Namun ia tak dapat menemukan adik bungsunya itu.

"Mi, Wookie kemana?" Tanya Sungmin pada sahabat adiknya itu.

"Lagi makan bersama pacarnya," sahut Zhoumi enteng.

"Hah? Pacar? Wookie tidak pernah cerita padaku."

"Dia masih malu mungkin, Min. Kau harusnya tidak mengekang Wookie terus-menerus, Min!" ucap Zhoumi.

Sungmin tertohok. "Mengekang bagaimana?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Hahh… Jika setiap istirahat makan siang kau selalu mengajaknya makan bersama dan setiap pulang sekolah kau pun juga mengajaknya pulang bersama, dia jadi terkekang! Tidak bisa memiliki waktu dengan kekasihnya. Apa kau tahu? Dia hampir diputusin loh gara-gara dikira lebih memilih kakaknya ketimbang pacarnya sendiri," jelas Zhoumi panjang lebar.

Sungmin menunduk sedih. "Begitukah? Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku membuat Wookie terkekang. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Zhoumi menyeringai. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu mengajaknya makan dan pulang bersama agar dia bisa melakukannya dengan kekasihnya. Dia pasti akan bahagia, Min. Kau ingin 'kan adikmu bahagia?" Tanya Zhoumi.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ya… Akan kulakukan," jawabnya.

Zhoumi bersorak dalam hati. 'Kau memang hebat, Zhoumi!'

"Minnie hyuuuuuunnggg!" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan meremas bahu Sungmin sedikit keras sebagai tumpuan. Namja pucat itu membungkuk dengan napas memburu.

Sungmin menoleh. "Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanyanya heran.

"Hahh… Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Ayo makan!" ajak Kyuhyun. Tangannya beralih ke jemari Sungmin dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Bibir bawah Zhoumi maju beberapa mili. "Gitu deh kalau sudah ketemu sama Sungmin, sahabatnya dilupakan," cibirnya.

Kyuhyun nyengir tanpa dosa. "Diam kau, Mi! Jangan lupa pinjami aku game terbaru, ya!" ucapnya sembari menarik Sungmin menjauh. Seperti biasa, ke atap sekolah.

"Giliran game aja baru inget aku!" seru Zhoumi sedikit kencang agar Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya.

"Biariiiinn!" sahut Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya.

Sungmin jadi gugup sendiri. Ia merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya takut-takut Kyuhyun akan mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan busananya. "Ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng masih dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Tumben saja kau tidak menolak saat kuajak makan bareng," ucapnya.

Sungmin meringis kecil. "Mulai sekarang, temani aku makan siang terus ya, Kyu!" pintanya.

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga. "Serius?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Iyaaaa! Antar aku pulang juga! Tapi kau harus dengarkan seluruh ceritaku, ya!"

"Apapun untukmu, Minnie sayang!" Kyuhyun mengerling jahil.

"JANGAN PAKAI 'SAYANG' DONG, KYU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua siku Yesung menempel di meja dan kedua telapak tangannya menopang dagunya. Mata obsidiannya menatap Ryeowook dengan takjub. Seakan Ryeowook adalah keajaiban dunia ke delapan yang harus diabadikan.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi melahap bibimbapnya –bibimbap dari Kyuhyun– seperti orang tidak makan tiga hari berturut-turut pun mengangkat kepalanya karena merasa diperhatikan terus menerus. "Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

Yesung menggeleng. "Sangat manis."

Ryeowook melongo. "Apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Parasmu, tingkahmu, senyummu, mimik bingungmu, sikap polosmu, dan–" Yesung bangun dan menarik dagu Ryeowook dengan tangannya. Perlahan bibirnya menempel di bibir Ryeowook. Lidahnya menjilati bibir kemerahan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"–bibirmu pun terasa manis. Bagaimana ini? Semua yang ada padamu terlihat manis di diriku, Wookie" sambung Yesung dengan raut muka panik. "Hahhh… tadi malam aku sampai tidak tidur karena ingin tahu apakan bibirmu juga semanis tingkahmu, dan sekarang aku sudah tahu. Semuanya manis~"

Ryeowook mematung. Pipinya memerah layaknya kepiting rebus siap saji. Yesung terkekeh geli. Ia kembali bangun dan mengecup kedua pipi Ryeowook secara bergantian. "Aigoooo… Pipimu pun sangat manis disaat memerah seperti ini, Wookie. Sepertinya aku kecanduan olehmu, eotteokhe?" tanyanya lagi semakin panik.

Ryeowook menunduk dan sedetik kemudian terdengar isakan kecil darinya. Yesung jadi salah tingkah. Bahu Ryeowook mulai bergetar namun isakannya teramat lirih. Murid manis didepannya itu menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga agar Yesung tidak mendengar tangisannya.

Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook dan berlutut di di samping kanannya. Ia memutar kursi Ryeowook –yang memang bisa diputar– menghadap ke arahnya. Menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Kenapa menangis?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Jangan…" gumamnya.

Kedua alis Yesung menyatu seketika. "Jangan? Jangan apa?" tanyanya.

"Hiks… Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku… Hiks… Membuatku…"

"Membuatmu apa?" Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan menatapnya lekat.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya. "Membuatku… semakin menyukaimu, Seonsaengnim.." gumamnya pelan.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa menurutinya," ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook tercekat. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku memang ingin kau semakin menyukaiku, Wookie. Ah… bukan menyukai, tapi mencintai!" ucap Yesung lagi. Guru muda itupun menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan penuh kasih. "Aku mencintaimu, Wookie. Terlalu cepat, ya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng keras dan balik memeluk Yesung dengan kencang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Seonsaengnim. Sejak dulu, sejak aku mengerti tentang sesuatu yang membuat pipiku memanas saat kau tersenyum, mengerti mengapa jantungku berdebar keras saat kau dekat denganku, membuatku susah bernapas saat kau menggodaku, juga membuat seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhku terasa lumpuh saat kulit kita bersentuhan. Sesuatu yang disebut cinta…"

Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook. "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat aku–" Yesung mengecup bibir mungil Ryeowok sekali lagi. Hanya sekilas. "–saat aku mengecup bibir merahmu?"

Ryeowook menunduk menahan malu. "Komplikasi," jawabnya singkat.

Yesung terawa geli. "Ya… sepertinya, aku pun begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook bersandar di dinding luar kelasnya. Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Seperti biasa, ia menunggu Sungmin. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menunggu itu membosankan, jadi dia berniat untuk memainkan game di ponselnya.

Belum sempat Ryeowook membuka flat ponselnya, benda mungil itu malah bordering. Ia pun dengan cepat membuka flatnya dan menempelkannya di telinga. "Yoboseyo, hyung. Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak datang ke kelasku?" Tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi.

"Mianhae, Wookie. Kau cepatlah pulang, aku pulang dengan Kyuhyun. Sampai bertemu di rumah~" ucap Sungmin dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Ryeowook merengut kesal. Ia menutup flat ponselnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku celananya. "Huft… Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Padahal aku 'kan terlanjur menolak ajakan Seonsaengnim untuk pulang bersama. Mimi juga sudah pulang, sekolah pun sudah sepi," gerutunya.

Karena lelah dan malas pulang ke rumah, Ryeowook pun duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya. Punggungnya masih tetap bersandar pada dinding kelas yang dingin dan dagunya ia topang di salah satu lututnya.

Ponsel Ryeowook bordering lagi dan segera diangkatnya. "Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo, Ryeowookkie~"

BLUSH~. Ryeowook kembali memerah. "Ye-Yesung Seonsaengnim, waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Bogoshippo~" ucap Yesung sedikit merengek.

Ryeowook tak dapat menahan senyuman di bibirnya. "Nado," balasnya.

"Benarkah kau merindukanku?" Tanya Yesung menyelidik.

Ryeowook mengangguk namun akhirnya sadar jika Yesung tak akan melihat anggukannya. "Iya~"

"Baiklah, sebut namaku tiga kali dan aku akan segera berada di depanmu!" ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. "Bisakah?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Lakukan saja!" suruh Yesung.

Ryeowook berdiri dan menghembuskan napasnya. Ia menunduk dan mulai mengikuti perintah Yesung. "Yesung Seonsaengnim, Yesung Seonsaengnim, Yesung Seonsaengnim!" ucapnya.

"Kau memanggilku, Wookie sayang?"

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget dan seketika mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Yesung telah berada di depannya dengan senyuman sempurna. Tampan~

Cup~. Yesung mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook. "Saat kau melamun, aku akan menyadarkanmu dengan sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa 'komplikasi'. Sebuah kecupan!" Yesung mengelus pipi kiri Ryeowook. "Kau ini menyendiri begitu sampai tak tahu jika aku sudah berada di ujung lorong kelasmu," sambungnya.

Ryeowook memainkan ujung seragamnya dengan malu. "Berhenti melakukan hal itu. Kau membuatku jadi salah tingkah!" ucapnya jujur.

Yesung tergelak. Digenggamnya tangan kiri Ryeowook dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, kau terlalu manis, Wookie. Aigooo… Sepertinya aku ingin selalu mengecup bibirmu setiap detik, eotteokhe?" Tanya Yesung. Kembali kepada tingkah paniknya yang sangat tidak alami.

Ryeowook memukul pelan bahu Yesung dengan tangan kanannya. "Seonsaengnim kenapa tidak pernah bosan menggodaku, sih?" tanyanya sedikit sebal.

Yesung pun menarik tangan kanan Ryeowook agar melingkar di lehernya lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang kecil Ryeowook dengan tangan kanan masih menggenggam tangan kiri Ryeowook. Ia menarik Ryeowook lebih dekat dengannya sampai tubuh mereka seakan menempel dan membuat posisi mereka seperti orang yang tengah berdansa. "Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena… Aku ingin pipimu merona setiap waktu."

_#NP : Yiruma – Kiss The Rain_

Breeesss… Hujan kembali mengguyur Melody High School. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook ke halaman sekolah yang terguyur hujan. Mengajak Ryeowook berdansa dengan tawa dan canda diiringi air hujan yang membasahi tubuh keduanya. Bukan dansa yang baku dan formal, hanya dansa seadanya namun begitu manis.

"Huwaaaa… Aku jadi basah 'kan gara-gara Seonsaengnim!" gerutu Ryeowook.

Yesung tertawa lebar sambil memutar tubuh Ryeowook. "Berdansa di bawah hujan itu romantis tahu! Kau tidak menghayati suasana, Wookie!" ejek Yesung.

Ryeowook memeluk leher Yesung begitu kekasihnya itu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Apanya yang romantis?" tanyanya mencibir.

Yesung menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang wajah Ryeowook. Seakan hanya Ryeowook-lah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat di dunia ini. Ryeowook balik menatap Yesung walau dengan ragu. "Kau ingin tahu bagian mana yang paling romantis?" Tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

"Bagian romantisnya itu…" Yesung menempelkan bibirnya untuk yang ke empat kalinya hari ini di bibir Ryeowook. Menciumnya dengan lembut sembari memejamkan matanya. Mata Ryeowook ikut terpejam. Merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan mulai tak asing di indra pengecapnya karena sudah beberapa kali dimasuki. Lidah Yesung.

Tangan kiri Yesung yang melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook menarik pemuda manis itu lebih dekat dan tangan kanannya menarik tengkuk Ryeowook agar mendongak serta memiringkan kepalanya guna mempermudah Yesung dalam menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Lidah keduanya saling mendorong. Yesung menjilati gigi Ryeowook satu persatu lalu menggoda langit-langit mulut pemuda yang memiliki selisih usia sepuluh tahun dengannya.

"Anhh… Ye-Yesung hyung.." Ryeowook melenguh kecil dan Yesung bersumpah akan mengingat lenguhan yang begitu menggoda imannya itu untuk selamanya.

Yesung buru-buru memutus ciumannya sebelum ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ditatapnya Ryeowook yang tengah berusaha bernapas dengan benar. Sangat menggoda…

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Inilah bagian yang paling romantis. Ayo pulang!" ajaknya. Ryeowook mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan Yesung menggenggam tangannya lagi. membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Author P.O.V End

Ryeowook P.O.V

Yesung Seonsaengnim membawaku ke halte bus, disana sangat sepi. Tak ada orang yang menunggu bus kecuali kami. Mungkin karena sekarang sedang hujan. Kami duduk di bangku panjang di halte itu. Yesung Seonsaengnim merangkul bahuku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Hangat…

"Kau ngantuk, Wookie?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Sedikit. Kenapa Seonsaengnim tidak membawa mobil?" tanyaku balik.

Kulihat ia tersenyum nyengir. "Mobilnya dicuri hyungku," candanya. "Oh ayolah… Gaji guru tidak tetap sepertiku 'kan masih kecil. Tidak mungkin bisa merawat mobil itu, makanya kutitipkan pada hyungku saja. Lumayan, mobilku bisa numpang perawatan."

Aku jadi tertawa mendengarnya. "Lalu kado dari murid-murid Seonsaengnim bagaimana?"

Dia merengut. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?

"Aku sudah bersabar dari tadi, Wookie sayang. Tapi kau terus-terusan memanggilku 'Seonsaengnim'. Menyebalkan," gerutunya. Ah… Aku lupa~. "Aku menolak halus semua kado yang diberikan padaku, sangat malas membawa kado sebanyak itu setiap hari."

Aku tersenyum kikuk. "Mianhae, hyung.." gumamku.

Ah… dia masih ngambek. Eotteokhe?

Dengan kilat kukecup pipinya. "Maafkan aku ya, hyung~" ucapku manja. Tanganku menggelayut di lengan kirinya. Ia tersenyum cerah. Yes, berhasil!

"Aigo… Kekasihku ini pintar sekali merayu , ya!" godanya. Ia mencolek-colek dagunya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Emangnya hyung saja yang bisa merayu? Aku lebih jago tahu!" sungutku.

Ia tertawa. Ah… tampannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian bus yang kami tunggu datang. Kami segera masuk dan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Di pojok belakang. Aku duduk di samping jendela dan Yesung hyung di sebelah kiriku. Hujan mengapa belum berhenti? Membuatku semakin mengantuk saja.

Ryeowook P.O.V End

Author P.O.V

Karena mengantuk, Ryeowook pun tertidur. Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Guru musik itu mengusap rambut Ryeowook agar merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang tak begitu luas namun rapi dan bersih juga nyaman. Perutnya terasa berat seakan ada sesuatu yang membebaninya. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat siapa orang yang melingkarkan tangannya di perut dan pinggangnya.

Dilihatnya sebuah tangan dengan jemari mungil yang ia yakini sebagai tangan Yesung di perutnya. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Yesung terlelap di sebelahnya. Dada Yesung yang cukup terbuka dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut putih membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah. Ia kembali menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang kebesaran.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Ripiu, pliss? Biar saia apdet kilat lagi, hehe~

Chappie depan NC lho, tapi ga HOT TT^TT

Secara saia anak polos gitu XXD

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kkim


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Reading!

Title : Oh! My Teacher

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki! Tapi Yesung juga memiliki saya *?*

Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, gaje!

'…' = Thinking

"…" = Talking

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya secara kilat dan segera menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. "Wookie, diamlah! Kau membuat telingaku berdengung!" seru Yesung kesal.

Ryeowook langsung diam dan bibirnya mulai bergetar. "Hiks… Aku dimana? Hyung ngapain aku? Mana seragamku? Yang memakaikan kemeja ini siapa?" cercanya bertubi-tubi.

Yesung tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Ryeowook yang telah mengering. "Tanyanya satu-satu, Chagi. Kau membuatku bingung harus jawab yang mana dulu," gumamnya.

Ryeowook mendekat dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. "Aku takut~" bisiknya.

Yesung mendekap Ryeowook. "Jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir masa. Kau bingung, ya?" Yesung menaikkan selimutnya. Udara masih begitu dingin malam ini. Hujan seakan enggan berhenti dan mengurung mereka di dalam apartemennya.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook. "Kau ada di apartemenku. Apa kau lupa? Kau ketiduran di bus tadi. Aku ragu untuk membawamu pulang ke rumah. Kau yang bilang sendiri jika kau_"

"… Tidak ingin Minnie hyung tahu kalau kita berhubungan," potong Ryeowook. Ia memeluk lengan Yesung. "Lalu kau membawaku kemari?" tanyanya.

"Ya… Dan untuk masalah baju yang kau pakai itu, aku yang memakaikannya," ucap Yesung. Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

Ryeowook sontak semakin memeluk Yesung seerat-eratnya. Menahan malu. "Guru mesum!" tukasnya.

Yesung menepuk kepala Ryeowook dengan gemas. "Maksudku 'kan baik, Chagi. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin karena memakai baju yang basah. Dirumah ini 'kan hanya ada aku, tidak ada orang lain. Lagian, kau susah dibangunin sih!" ujar Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" Tanya Ryeowook menyelidik.

"Melihatmu tidur, aku jadi ketiduran," sahut Yesung.

"Uhh… Menyebalkan!" ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak menyebalkan kok… Menggoda malah," candanya.

Ryeowook memukul pelan dada Yesung. "Mesum mesum mesum mesum!"

Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya. "Kau bilang apa? Ayo katakan sekali lagi!" tantang Yesung. Kedua tangannya mulai menggelitiki pinggang Ryeowook hingga murid sekaligus kekasihnya itu menggelinjang tak nyaman.

"Ahahahahha… Berhenti, hyung! Geli… Kyaaa… Sudaaahh… Aku menyerah.. Hahahahahha.." tawa Ryeowook pecah. Kedua tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Yesung.

Yesung berhenti dan menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam. "Manis… Sangat manis. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk semanis dirimu?" Tanya Yesung. Bibirnya menangkap bibir Ryeowook. Merasakan manisnya daging kemerahan yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan.

"Anngghh… H-Hyungg…" Ryeowook melenguh. Yesung memasukkan lidahnya terlalu dalam dan membuatnya sulit menelan ludah hingga tersedak.

Yesung tak bergeming. Lidahnya terus menguasai permainan dan tak mengijinkan Ryeowook bernapas sedetikpun. Tangannya meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Ia pun beranjak menindih tubuh Ryeowook. Memiringkan kepalanya dan membelit lidah Ryeowook.

"Nggghh~~ Hentikaann… Mmmpphhh… Hahh.." Ryeowook mendorong dada Yesung hingga kekasihnya itu menjauh darinya. "Hahh… Ahhhaaggh.. Sulit berna… phasss!" gerutunya sambil menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu.

Ryeowook menengok ke samping dan mendapati ponselnya di meja kecil di samping ranjang Yesung. Ia pun merangkak untuk mengambil ponselnya. Keringat Yesung mulai keluar dari pori-porinya melihat Ryeowook merangkak dan membuat pantatnya seolah bergoyang. Dengan sigap Yesung menarik Ryeowook saat namja manis itu menyentuh ponselnya.

Ryeowook tertarik ke belakang dan membuatnya bersandar di dada Yesung sedangkan gurunya itu bersandar di dinding yang dingin terlebih lagi Yesung tak memakai baju. Yesung memeluk kedua tangan Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya hingga putra bungsu Kangin itu tak dapat menggerakkan tangannya. Guru musik itu mengambil ponsel Ryeowook dan melemparkannya ke sudut ranjang.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada kakakmu, Wookie. Kubilang kau tidur di rumah temanmu karena hujan tak akan berhenti sampai fajar nanti. Jadi, sekarang kita bisa sedikit bermain." Yesung menyeringai. Tangan kanannya masuk kedalam kemeja Ryeowook dan membelai perutnya.

Perut Ryeowook bergetar merasakan tangan nakal Yesung yang mengusap salah satu kulit sensitifnya itu. "Haaagghh.. Yesung hyung… Kau mau ap.. aaaahh..?"

Yesung nyengir. "Aku mau… merasakan manismu yang bahkan lebih manis dari gulali."

Ryeowook menunduk malu. "Hm…" gumamnya.

Yesung mengecup pipi kanan Ryeowook. "Saranghaeyo~" ujar Yesung. Ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Ryeowook dan memilin tonjolan kecoklatan di dada Ryeowook.

"Aaaaahhh… Yesung hyung… Mmmmhh…" Ryeowook berpegangan erat pada paha Yesung. Ia menyamankan posisinya di dada Yesung.

Yesung menjilati leher kiri Ryeowook. "Manis… Kau Amabel-ku, Wookie. Manis dan pantas untuk kucintai," bisik Yesung.

"Ummmhh… Nae~" sahut Ryeowook. Yesung memilin nipples Ryeowook dengan keras dan melepaskan underwearnya. "Arrrgghh… Uhhh… Ahhh… Hahhh…" Ryeowook mengelinjang nikmat. Ia menumpukan kedua pahanya di atas paha Yesung dan meremas sprei.

Yesung menggigit perpotongan leher Ryeowook dan menghisapnya. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Menciptakannya lagi dan lagi sampai memenuhi leher Ryeowook. Tangannya bergerak turun dan menggenggam milik Ryeowook yang mulai mengeras. Meremasnya dengan kuat serta memompanya dengan cepat.

"Ahh… Uhh… Hhaaagghh… Hyungghh.. Mmmhh… Arrrgghhh… Uuuhh… Aaaaaahh…" desah Ryeowook makin keras. Tak peduli pada tetangga kanan kiri apartemen yang mungkin akan mendengarnya.

"Wookie…" gumam Yesung. Ia mendorong Ryeowook dan membalik tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Yesung melepas celananya sendiri beserta underwearnya lalu membungkuk di depan milik Ryeowook yang tak sebesar miliknya. Ia memasukkan milik Ryeowook ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngghh~ Yesung hyung…. Ahhh… Aaaaaaaaahhh… Uuuhhh… Ahhh… Mhhh…" Ryeowook menggeleng pasrah. Yesung memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Namja manis itu pun memegangi lengan Yesung dan mengulum jari-jari mungil gurunya itu.

"Slurppp… Slurrppp…" Yesung menghisap junior Ryeowook dengan kuat. Tangannya yang bebas pun memainkan twinsball Ryeowook dengan cekatan.

"Nggghh.. Mmmhh.. Uuummmhhh… Hhhaaagghh… Euummmhh.." desah Ryeowook tertahan. Namja manis itu membasahi jari-jari Yesung dengan salivanya.

Yesung menghisap semakin kuat begitu dirasakannya junior Ryeowook berkedut keras. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya berdengut sakit dan sesuatu di perutnya seakan ingin meledak keluar. Tak berapa kama kemudian, ia mencapai klimaksnya.

"Arrrrrrrrgggghhh… Uhh… Argghh.. Sakit, hyung… Angghh… Hhhaagghh.." Ryeowook meremas sprei sampai menembus ranjang Yesung. Bagaimana tidak? Guru idolanya itu menarik jemarinya yang sejak tadi dikulum oleh Ryeowook dan memasukkannya satu per satu ke dalam holenya hanya dengan beberapa detik selisih waktu.

Darah segar mengalir dari lubang anus Ryeowook yang dipaksa untuk melebar. Ryeowook mengernyit sakit. "Hhhaagghh… Hyungg…" panggil Ryeowook. Airmata mulai merangsek keluar dari mata coklat karamelnya.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Ryeowook. Ia menjilati setiap airmata yang berusaha turun membasahi pipi tirus kekasihnya itu. "Hm?" sahutnya. Tangannya masih bekerja di bawah sana. Mengocok junior Ryeowook dan melakukan lubrikasi di hole muridnya itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Sakit sekali… Hiks… Hentikan, please.." mohonnya memelas.

"Hei… airmatamu pun manis, Wookie. Apa yang tidak manis dari dirimu? Sepertinya, semuanya manis..." ucap Yesung berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit Ryewook.

Ryeowook menangis tersedu-sedu. "Tapi ini sakit… Aku tidak kuat… Hiks.." rintihnya.

Yesung tersenyum menenangkan. "Peluk aku sekuat yang kau bisa. Tancapkan kukumu di punggungku saat kau merasa sakit. Agar kita bisa merasakan sakitmu bersama-sama." Yesung mengecup singkat dahi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Yesung. Saat kekasihnya itu menusukkan tangannya terlalu dalam di holenya, maka Ryeowook dengan refleks akan mencakarnya. Yesung meringis kecil. Sakit memang, tapi ia tahu dengan sangat, Ryeowook-nya lebih sakit. Namja berusia 27 tahun itu pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook dan membawanya pada ciuman yang dalam. Ia mengangkat kaki kiri Ryeowook dan menumpukannya di lengan kanannya. Secara perlahan ia menuntunkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam hole Ryeowook yang telah lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Mmmmhh… Haammpphh… Mmmmpphh…" Ryeowook benar-benar mencakar punggung Yesung secara bertubi-tubi. Tak peduli punggung itu lecet seberapa panjang, yang penting ia dapat melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Yesung menangkup pipinya dengan kuat hingga ia tak bisa melepaskan ciumannya dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Yesung membusungkan dadanya hingga menempel di dada Ryeowook karena punggungnya terasa perih. Namja itu pun menggigit bibir Ryeowook secara tak sengaja karena merasakan dinding-dinding hole Ryeowook yang mengetat, menolak masuknya benda asing ke dalam lubang sempit itu.

"Akhh… Ummmpphh… Ngghh… Ukkhh…"

Yesung mendorong kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan hingga masuk seluruhnya ke dalam hole Ryeowook. Ia melepaskan ciumannya begitu Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrgggghhh... Arrgghh… Cukup… Keluarkaaann… Arrgghh… Akkkh… Ukkkhh… Haaagghh…" Ryeowook hanya dapat merintih pasrah merasakan sakitnya lubang anusnya yang semakin robek. Yesung menggerakkan pinggulnya terus-menerus. Mencari titik terdalam Ryeowook yang mampu membuat keduanya melayang.

"Akh… Ukhh… Angghh… Uh-Uh-Uh… Haaagghh… Aaaarrgghh… Ummhh…" Tubuh Ryeowook bergerak naik turun seiring dengan hentakan pinggul Yesung.

"AHH!" Ryeowook tersentak dan matanya melebar sempurna begitu Yesung menghentakkan kejantanannya tepat pada secuil daging kenyal di titik terdalamnya. Prostatnya.

Yesung bersorak dalam hati. Ia menarik kejantanannya keluar dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja lalu dalam sekali hembusan napas, ia memasukkan kejantanannya sekuat tenaga.

"AHH! AHH-AHH-AHH! UHH! AKKHH!" Ryeowook tak dapat menghentikan desahan nikmatnya sekarang. Namja mungil itu seakan telah kehilangan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya tadi. Berganti sensasi yang begitu berbeda. Layaknya kenikmatan di dalam rasa sakit. Bahkan ia kini rela merasakan sakit itu selamanya jika pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sungguh tak terkira.

"Ahh! Ah-ah-ah! Uh.. Arrrrgggghhh…" Ryeowook kembali memuntahkan sarinya yang langsung membasahi perut keduanya. Yesung meringis merasakan hole Ryeowook yang mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan pijatan-pijatan kuat seakan ingin memipihkan junior guru musik itu. Ia pun tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi dan menembakkan seluruhnya ke dalam hole Ryeowook.

Yesung menurunkan kaki Ryeowook lalu mengeluarkan kejantannya. Ryeowook pun memiringkan tubuhnya. Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Ryeowook dan mengelus-elus paha Ryeowook. Ia menciumi bahu dan punggung Ryeowook yang penuh oleh keringat.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung.

"Umm~" sahut Ryeowook lemah. Ia terlalu lelah dan ingin segera beralih ke alam mimpi.

Yesung mengangkat kaki kiri Ryeowook dan menumpukannya di paha kirinya. "Aku belum puas, sayang…" bisiknya.

Ryeowook yang sebelumnya mulai terpejam kini membeliakkan matanya. "Apa? Arrrggghh!" Ryeowook berteriak keras saat Yesung mengentakkan kejantanannya lagi ke dalam holenya. Penetrasi dari samping.

Yesung menaikkan dan menekuk kaki kirinya sehingga kaki kiri Ryeowook yang berada di atasnya pun tertarik ke atas dan semakin melebar. Ia menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan tepat pada prostat Ryeowook. Begitu kecanduan pada desahan Ryeowook.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Aaaaaahhh… Uhhhh… Ngghh… Hyung… Akkhh.. Aku jadi mau keluar lagiii.." rengek Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. "Keluarkan saja, sayang!" suruh Yesung. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Twinsballnya yang siap menyalurkan sperma ke kejantanannya pun semakin sering bertubrukan dengan lubang anus Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggapai juniornya sendiri dan mengocoknya. Menarik-narik serta meremas-remasnya bagaikan puting susu sapi perah. Kejantanannya pun mulai berkedut lagi dan mengeluarkan precum.

"Angghh.. AHH! Akkhh… Uhhh… Haggghh… Nggghh… Hyung… Aku akan… Angghh.. Uhh…" Ryeowook memperkuat remasannya pada kejantanannya sendiri.

"Uhh… Nae, Wookie… Ukkhh… Arrrrrrrrgggghh…" Yesung kembali memenuhi hole Ryeowook dengan begitu banyak sperma.

"Ahh.. Hyuuuuuungg…" Ryeowook menyemprotkan spermanya untuk ketiga kalinya dan segera mengotori dinding. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia memekik kecil saat Yesung mencabut juniornya.

Yesung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya. Ia memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. "Gomawo, Chagi.."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Yesung hyung," panggilnya.

"Hm?" sahut Yesung. Keduanya mulai memejamkan matanya meski bibir mereka tetep berkomunikasi.

"Kau… Tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?" Tanya Ryeowook. Terdengar nada kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara dari ucapannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Yesung menyelipkan kepalanya di antara leher kiri Ryeowook. "Aku tak akan bisa meninggalkanmu, Wookie. Karena kau telah berhasil mengurungku dalam penjaramu yang begitu manis. Kau candu untukku, gula kapas yang sungguh manis dan lembut. Dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakanmu barang seujung kuku pun."

Ryeowook tersenyum lega. Keraguannya sekejap menghilang. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Selamat tidur, Miele." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Unngg? Miele?" ulang Ryeowook.

"Madu, bahasa Italia."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang basah di hari Minggu ini. Burung-burung memamerkan kehebatan berkicaunya. Ryeowook membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Yesung masih memeluknya sama seperti semalam. Pipinya memerah melihat busana mereka berceceran dimana-mana. Namja berumur 17 tahun itu pun memungut underwear dan kemeja yang tadi malam dikenakannya. Memakainya dengan sembarang dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar Yesung walau dengan langkah tertatih.

Ryeowook menyusuri ruangan apartemen Yesung yang tak terlalu besar hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian, namja manis itu membasuh mukanya serta menggosok gigi. Setelah merasa cukup, Ryeowook pun mengeringkan wajah dan tangannya dengan handuk.

Tenggorokannya yang terasa kering memaksa Ryeowook untuk menuju dapur. Mencari letak gelas dan sekaleng susu. Setelah menemukan semua alat dan bahan yang ia butuhkan, Ryeowook segera membuat susu vanilla untuknya.

Sepasang tangan melingkar posesif di pinggang Ryeowook saat namja manis itu tengah mengaduk susunya. Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas susunya. "Hati-hati, Miele…" Yesung menyelipkan wajahnya diantara leher Ryeowook. Menghirup wewangian yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu yang tak pernah berubah.

Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya lega. "Kau mengagetkanku, hyung. Mau minum susu?" Tanya Ryeowook. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambut Yesung tanpa berbalik.

Yesung mengangguk. Dagunya yang menekan bahu Ryeowook memberikan sensasi geli pada namja manis itu. "Aku mau kopi pahit," pintanya lembut.

Ryeowook terkikik geli. "Seperti kakek-kakek saja!" ledeknya.

Yesung menjilat leher Ryeowook dengan slow motion dan terkesan sensual. 'Manis,' batin Yesung. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi nikmat. Secara tak sengaja pemuda bermata coklat caramel itu memiringkan kepalanya. Memberikan akses lebih pada kekasih hatinya.

"Mau aku seperti kakek-kakek atau kakek buyut sekalipun, kau tetap tak bisa berhenti mencintaiku, bukan?" goda Yesung.

Semburat kemerahan tercipta di sepasang pipi tirus Ryeowook. Ia memukul tangan Yesung yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Sudah sana pergi! Nanti kutemui saat kopinya sudah jadi. Aku harus merebus air dahulu," ucap Ryeowook mengusir.

Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook secara kilat kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. "Pipimu masih tetap manis seperti biasanya, Miele. Apa kau tidak bosan menaburkan gula pada pipimu itu?"

Ryeowook menggigit celemek saking malunya. "Aku tidak pernah menaburkan gula pada pipiku, hyung!" serunya.

"Ah… Kau benar! Kau bahkan lebih manis dari gula!" seru Yesung dari ruang tamu.

Ryeowook membenturkan kepalanya –secara pelan– ke meja dapur. Pipinya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi saat Yesung menggodanya. Kedua daging lembut itu pasti akan selalu memerah tanpa riasan sedikitpun. Rayuan Yesung adalah riasan alami terbaik yang pernah ada. Bahkan mengalahkan blush on.

"Berhenti merayuku, hyuuuuuuunnggg!" Ryeowook berteriak frustasi.

"Tunggu sampai kau kehilangan manismu!" jawab Yesung enteng. "Dan menurutku, kau baru akan kehilangan manismu saat aku mati, jadi… Tunggu aku mati dulu ya, Miele!" imbuh Yesung.

Ryeowook mencubit bibirnya yang tak mau berhent merona. "Ukh… Dasar gombal!"

"Tapi kau tetap cinta~" ucap Yesung lagi.

Dan Yesung pun terus menggoda Ryeowook dengan sejuta rayuan mautnya –dan membuat Ryeowook tak pernah kehilangan rona merah jambu di pipinya– hingga Ryeowook menghampirinya dengan secangkir kopi pahit. Ryeowook pun menaruh cangkir kopi untuk Yesung di meja di depan sofa panjang yang Yesung duduki. Yesung menepuk-nepuk safa yang tepat di sebelah kanannya. Menawarkan Ryeowook untuk duduk.

Ryeowook pun segera duduk dengan perlahan. Bagian belakang tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri. Yesung tertawa geli dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Masih sakit, Miele?" Tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya. "Tentu saja! Ini gara-gara kau sih!" gerutu Ryeowook.

Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lalu, siapa kemarin yang mendesah begitu keras dan terlihat enggan jika aku mengakhiri percintaan kita?" Yesung bertanya dengan kalimat retorik.

Ryeowook hanya dapat diam dengan pipi yang kembali merona. "Hentikan! Cepat minum kopimu, keburu dingin tuh~" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya.

Yesung hanya dapat berguman geli kemudian mengambil kopinya. Ia memanggil Ryeowook saat cangkir kopinya hampir menempel di bibirnya.

"Wookie~"

Ryeowook menoleh. "Apa? Pahit, ya? Mau kuambilkan gula?" tawar Ryeowook. Ia beranjak bangun namun Yesung mencegahnya. Ryeowook menoleh. "Hm?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Cukup tatap aku!" pintanya.

Ryeowook pun duduk kembali dan menatap paras tampan Yesung. Yesung mulai meniup dan menyesap kopinya sembari mengamati secara detail lekuk wajah Ryeowook. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati kopi yang bahkan tak diberi gula sedikitpun.

"Pahitkah?" Tanya Ryeowook sesaat setelah Yesung menaruh cangir kopinya kembali.

Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook dan menggeleng kuat. "Manis kok," jawabnya.

Ryeowook tercenung. "Tidak kuberi gula sebutir pun lohh.." ucapnya yakin.

Yesung menopang dagunya. "Kopi pahit pun terasa manis jika meminumnya sambil menatap wajahmu."

Ryeowook mencubit pinggang Yesung. "Kau mulai lagiii!" serunya malu.

Yesung meringis kecil. "Ups… Kau terlihat sangat manis saat ngambek. Sepertinya aku semakin kecanduan akan manisnya dirimu, bagaimana ini?" ucap Yesung panik.

"Ukhh… Dasar perayu!" dumel Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya akan ada berjuta semut yang mengungsi ke apartemenku karena tergiur akan manismu, eotteokhe?" Tanya Yesung.

"Huh! Tidak mungkin!" balas Ryeowook.

Yesung nyengir. "Jika kau selalu berada di apartemenku, persediaan gulaku pasti akan tahan lama," ujarnya.

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tinggal menciummu saat memerlukan rasa manis," jawab Yesung. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Dada Ryeowook berdebar keras. Ia memejamkan matanya begitu bibir Yesung memagut bibirnya secara lembut. Menjilati pinggiran mulut Ryeowook yang terasa seperti susu vanilla. Ryeowook kembali membuka matanya setelah bibir Yesung menjauh.

Hidung keduanya masih menempel. Ryeowook bernapas tak beraturan. Seluruh sendi di tabuhnya seolah melumpuh. Yesung menghembuskan napas hangatnya dan menerpa wajah merah Ryeowook. "Rasa yang lebih manis dari gula. Bagiku, kau gula termanis yang pernah kurasakan di dunia ini. Dan tak akan ada yang dapat menggantikannya. Ryeowook-ku yang terlalu manis.."

"Bukankah madu lebih manis daripada gula?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk. "Tapi, apakah kau tahu jika madu pun memiliki rasa pahit?" Tanya Yesung balik.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. "Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi Yesung mengangguk. Ia mengusap penuh kasih pipi kiri Ryeowook. "Madu yang sangat manis akan membawa rasa pahit didalamnya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku padamu. Karena Ryeowook-ku memiliki rasa manis yang tak tertandingi. Tak ada pahit darimu barang secuilpun. Manismu begitu sempurna dimataku."

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya. "Cukup! Kau membuatku memerah terus, hyung!" gerutunya malu.

Yesung terkekeh. "Aku suka pipimu yang semerah apel, manis sekali~" ucapnya. Ia menyalakan televisi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah di depan meja. Yesung menatap Ryeowook dan menepuk pahanya. "Bersedia tidur di pangkuanku, Ryeowookkie?" tawar Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum geli dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang lalu menjadikan paha Yesung sebagai bantalan. Lama kelamaan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"A-angghh…" Ryeowook yang baru saja akan sampai ke dunia mimpi harus menunda keinginannya dulu karena merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam underwearnya dan membelai kejantanan mungilnya yang masih tertidur.

Ryeowook mendongak dan mendapati Yesung tersenyum mesum kearahnya. "AKKHH!" Teriaknya kuat sedetik setelah Yesung meremas keras juniornya. "H-hyunghh.."

"Hm?" sahut Yesung. Ia menonton televisi dengan masih meremas-remas milik Ryeowook. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Bahkan terkesan tanpa dosa.

Ryeowook meremas lutut Yesung dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada acara musik di layar kaca. Bibirnya bergetar menahan desahan. "Apa aaaaahh.. Apa yang kau lakukaaaannhh? Kemarin 'kan sudah… Ah-ah-ah…"

"Aku ingin lagi," jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ekspresinya benar-benar biasa saja.

Ryeowook hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah sembari memejamkan matanya. Bahkan saat Yesung mendorongnya hingga menungging dengan kedua tangan diatas meja dan meremas taplak meja. Yesung menurunkan underwear Ryeowook dan membuka belahan pantatnya. Namja bermata obsidian itu mengulum tiga jarinya sendiri dan memasukkannya sekaligus kedalam hole Ryeowook.

"UWAAAAGGHH… Arrggghh… Hyungghh… Angghh… Sakit… Arrgghh… Uwaaaagghh…" Ryeowook menggerakkan punggung dan pinggulnya dengan tak nyaman. Luka kemarin saja belum kering, sekarang Yesung malah 'menyentuh' tubuhnya lagi.

Yesung mencengkeram pinggang Ryeowook agar pemuda yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu berhenti bergerak. "Ssstt… Jangan bergerak terus, Wookie. Nanti semakin sakit!"

Ryeowook mulai terisak. "Tapi ini sakit, hyung… Hiksss… Sudah cukuupp…" pintanya memelas.

Yesung menggeleng. "Sekali ini saja, Wookie… Yaaa?" pintanya balik.

Ryeowook hanya dapat mengangguk tak rela. "Tapi jangan kasar-kasar!" ucapnya.

Yesung nyengir. "Kuusahakan!" jawabnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan jarinya setelah meyakini jika lubrikasinya cukup. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu segera menurunkan celana panjang serta underwearnya sebatas lutut.

Yesung memompa kejantanannya sendiri sampai mengeras dan menegak agar lebih mudah memasukkannya ke dalam hole Ryeowook. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera memasukkan kejantanannya.

"UWAAAAGGHH…" Ryeowook berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Lubang anusnya terasa perih. Lubang sempit itu robek lagi karena dipaksa menelan kejantanan Yesung secara paksa.

Yesung hanya diam. Ia menghentakkan kejantanannya hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang anus Ryeowook. Namja bersuara emas itu meringis sakit saat dinding-dinding hole Ryeowook menghimpit miliknya dengan amat kuat. Karena jarinya terlalu pendek, Yesung tak dapat melakukan lubrikasi sedalam mungkin di hole Ryeowook tadi. Ia hanya bisa meringis pasrah merasakan hole terdalam Ryeowok yang belum dapat beradaptasi dengan kejantanannya.

"HHAAAAGGHH…" Ryeowook benar-benar merasa ingin pingsan sekarang. Kejantanan Yesung seolah menusuk sampai ke kerongkongannya.

Yesung membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup pundak Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih. "Sssstt… Semuanya akan membaik, Miele. Seperti malam kemarin." Ucapnya menenangkan. Kedua tangannya menjepit nipples Ryeowook dengan gemas.

Dan dengan anggukan Ryeowook, Yesung pun semakin tak ragu untuk menghentakkan kejantanannya berkali-kali dengan kuat ke dalam hole kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, seorang namja berpakaian rapi membuka pintu apartemen Yesung dengan kunci cadangan yang ia miliki. Matanya melebar sempurna saat pintu telah terbuka. Ia menggeram kesal dan membanting kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

Lenguhan Yesung saat menyemburkan benihnya pada hole Ryeowook pun terhenti. Dengan kesal ia mengangkat kepalanya ke pintu apartemen dan wajahnya langsung pucat seketika. "H-hyung…" lirihnya gugup.

"Kau…" si namja berkulit putih susu yang baru datang mulai buka suara. Pandangannya berubah sadis. "KAU CARI MATI, KIM YESUNG?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong, sebelumnya Jenny Kim mau minta maaf karena apdet ngaret, hehe. Itu ada scene Yesung minum kopi pahit sama kayak ff YeWook-nya seorang Author di sini, ya? Tapi beneran lho saia ga ngejiplak. Ini ff udah lama saia bikin, sejak Oktober 2011 dan chapter ini udah ada sejak 30 Oktober 2011. Jadi, mau klarifikasi aja sebelum dicap sebagai penjiplak atau plagiat atau apalah itu T.T

Gomawo atas perhatiannya, maaf ga bisa bales review, tapi saia harap masih ada yang mau review cerita abal ini. Hahh... No comment masalah NC, saia ga bakat kkk~

Sampai jumpa^^


	5. Chapter 5

No edit! Jadi maap kalo banyak typo T^T

Happy Reading!

Title : Oh! My Teacher

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki! Tapi Yesung juga memiliki saya *?*

Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, gaje!

'…' = Thinking

"…" = Talking

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 4

Setengah jam kemudian, seorang namja berpakaian rapi membuka pintu apartemen Yesung dengan kunci cadangan yang ia miliki. Matanya melebar sempurna saat pintu telah terbuka. Ia menggeram kesal dan membanting kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

Lenguhan Yesung saat menyemburkan benihnya pada hole Ryeowook pun terhenti. Dengan kesal ia mengangkat kepalanya ke pintu apartemen dan wajahnya langsung memucat seketika. "H-hyung…" gumamnya gugup.

"Kau…" si namja berkulit putih susu yang baru datang mulai buka suara. Pandangannya berubah sadis. "KAU CARI MATI, RABID DOG?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung baru saja memakai pakaiannya kembali dan membantu Ryeowook memakai kemeja serta underwear-nya lagi. Mereka duduk dengan gugup setelah selesai berpakaian.

Pemuda cantik yang memergoki kegiatan Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk di sofa tepat di depan keduanya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam keduanya. "Kau!" Ia menunjuk Ryeowook dengan dagunya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namanya Kim Ryeowook, hyung," jawab Yesung.

Pemuda cantik itu menggebrak meja. "Aku tanya padanya!" Ia menunjuk Ryeowook dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bukan kau!"

Ryeowook mencengkeram lengan baju Yesung dengan bergetar sambil menahan tangis. Yesung membelai rambut namja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. "Kau membuatnya takut, Heebongie hyung."

Pemuda bernama asli Heechul itu menetralkan amarahnya dan kembali melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Dia kekasihmu, Rabid Dog?" tanyanya.

Yesung mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Sejak kemarin," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum polos.

Heechul mendelik. "Baru kemarin kau memacarinya dan sekarang kau sudah memperkosanya? Benar-benar.."

Yesung nyengir dan berkata, "Aku tidak memperkosanya, hyung. Hanya sedikit memaksanya agar mau."

Ryeowook mencubit kecil lengan Yesung dan membuat kekasihnya itu meringis kesakitan.

Heechul menggeleng lemah. "Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Ryeowook. Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya melembut. Ia hanya tidak ingin Ryeowook ketakutan pada sifat aslinya yang sangar.

Ryeowook menunduk. "Mm.. Tujuh belas tahun," jawabnya.

"WHAT?" Mulut Heechul mengaga lebar. Ia memutar kepalanya kearah Yesung. "Jangan bilang dia.."

"Mm.. Seperti yang kau pikirkan, hyung. Dia muridku, hehe.." ucap Yesung.

"Dasar Anjing Rabies! Guru tidak bermoral! Bisa-bisanya memacari muridmu sendiri! Kenapa kau harus jadi adikku sih?" Heechul menutup wajahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. "Mulai sekarang kalian tidak boleh melakukannya lagi!" larangnya. "Setidaknya, tunggu Ryeowook lulus sekolah!"

Yesung melongo. "Itu tidak bisa, hyung! Itu 'kan masih lama," protesnya.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. Berpacaran dengan Yesung bisa membuatnya kesulitan berjalan setiap hari.

"Yack! Kalau dia hamil saat masih sekolah 'kan kau juga yang susah!" seru Heechul kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tampang frustasi.

Yesung tertawa lebar sedangkan Ryeowook berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. "Oh, please.. Dia laki-laki, hyung! Aku tahu dia sangat manis, tapi tetap saja, dia laki-laki, hyung!"

Heechul menghela napas. "Kalian tidak akan mengerti," ucapnya dan beranjak bangun. Ia menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam. "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang dari masa laluku, Ryeowook."

Ryeowook terhenyak. "Siapa?"

Heechul tersenyum miris. "Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya. "Hah… Tadinya aku ingin sarapan bersamamu, Anjing Rabies. Tapi, kau mengacaukan mood-ku. Segera antar dia pulang, aku akan naik bis jadi kau bisa membawa mobilmu," sambungnya. Ia berjalan ke pintu.

Yesung menggeleng maklum. 'Dasar Kim Moodswing,' batinnya. "Hyung," panggilnya.

Heechul menoleh. "Hm?"

"Umurmu sudah 35 tahun, carilah istri agar ada yang mengurusmu. Kau tampak tidak terurus," canda Yesung.

"Dasar Ajing Rabies! Mau mati, huh?"

Yesung mendekap Ryeowook. "Tentu tidak, aku masih ingin lebih lama bersama kekasihku tercinta."

"Hyung!" Ryeowook menutup wajahnya yang merona. Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Heechul sambil berlalu.

"Hah… Susah sekali menasehatinya," keluh Yesung.

Ryeowook mendongak. "Dia hyung-mu?" tanyanya.

Yesung mengangguk kecil. "Namanya Kim Heechul, tapi aku memanggilnya Heebongie hyung. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Paman Heechul sangat cantik," puji Ryeowook.

Yesung terkekeh geli. Paman? Heebongie bisa menghajar kekasih manisnya itu kalau sampai mendengar dia dipanggil 'Paman'. Ia menangkup pipi Ryeowook, lalu berujar, "Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya!"

"Aku mengerti."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Leeteuk yang sedang menonton televisi tidak sengaja melihat anak sulungnya menuruni tangga. Ia menggeleng maklum mengetahui anaknya yang paling manja itu baru bangun setelah matahari sudah tinggi. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap putranya yang masih memakai piyama pink bergambar kelinci dengan rambut acak-acakkan.

"Umma~" Sungmin menghampiri umma-nya dan tidur di sofa berbantalkan paha Leeteuk.

Leeteuk membelai lembut rambut matahari senja putranya. "Cuci muka dan gosok gigimu, sayang. Kau sudah terlalu banyak tidur."

Sungmin menggeliat. "Ini 'kan hari Minggu, umma. Biarkan aku tidur sepuasnya!"

"Kau ini! Wookie yang lebih muda darimu saja tetap bangun pagi saat hari Minggu. Apa kau tidak malu pada adikmu itu?" Leeteuk menyisir rambut Sungmin dengan jemarinya.

Sungmin merengut. "Aku ya aku. Wookie ya Wookie. Hah.. dimana dia? Belum pulang juga sampai sekarang."

"Kau bilang dia tidur di rumah temannya, 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Umm~ hujan kemarin benar-benar baru reda tadi pagi. Jadi, dia tidak bisa pulang. Angin bertiup sangat kencang." Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sambil menguap lebar. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan ibunya.

Leeteuk menepuk pipi kanan Sungmin. "Kau rindu padanya, ya?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kami 'kan tidak terpisahkan. Kami lebih kompak daripada anak kembar!"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia mengernyit saat Sungmin menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jemarinya. "Kau sedang apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

Sungmin berkedip polos. "Umma mengandungku saat umma kuliah semester akhir, 'kan? Sekarang umur umma sudah 41 tahun, kenapa tetap cantik, ya?"

Leeteuk tertawa sumbang. "Um-umma awet muda," jawabnya gugup.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya. "Umma suntik botox ya biar nggak keriput?"

"Yack! Umma tidak pernah melakukan itu! Kau ini.." Leeteuk mencubit gemas pipi putra sulungnya itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa… Sa-sakit, umma. Ampun~"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di tikungan rumah Ryeowook. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Benar tidak ingin kuantar sampai depan rumah?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menunduk lemah. "Hyung…" lirihnya sedih.

"Ssstt… Iya-iya, aku mengerti." Yesung kembali mengecup punggung tangan Ryeowook. Keduanya segera keluar dari mobil Yesung.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung." Ryeowook berbalik namun Yesung menahan tangannya. Ia menoleh dan mengernyit bingung. "Hyung?"

Yesung menarik Ryeowook dan membuatnya bersandar di mobil. Ia memenjarakan tubuh kecil Ryeowook di kedua lengannya. Ryeowook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan bingung. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap mata obsidian Yesung yang menatapnya dengan lekat. Sungguh, menatap mata Yesung membuatnya kesulitan berbicara.

Yesung menyeringai kecil dan membelai pipi tirus Ryeowook. "Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja, Miele?"

Dada Ryeowook berdebar kencang. Ia sampai takut Yesung bisa mendengar degupannya. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya dan bertanya, "Kau ingin aku bagaimana, hyung?"

Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku?" tanyanya lagi. Ia semakin gencar membelai pipi Ryeowook yang dipenuhi oleh semburat merah. Mengapa kekasihnya itu manis sekali sih?

Ryeowook menunduk malu. "Apapun yang kau mau akan kuberikan asal aku bisa," jawabnya.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Benar? Tidak akan menyesal?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak akan memberi nilai merah pada raport-ku, 'kan? Kalau kan melakukannya, aku akan menyesal," jawab Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

Yesung menahan tawanya. Selain manis, kekasihnya juga sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk sesempurna Ryeowook untuknya? Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup hidung mancung Ryeowook. "Tidak.. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku hanya ingin sebuah ciuman sebelum kau pergi. Agar sepanjang hari aku bisa merasakan manismu di bibirku."

Ryeowook semakin menunduk. Kenapa pemuda di depannya itu tidak pernah lelah membuatnya memerah? Ia kembali menatap mata jernih itu ketika Yesung mengangkat dagunya. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin.."

Ryeowook berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yesung. Hanya sebentar dan setelah itu ia melepaskannya, namun Yesung menahannya. Yesung mendorong leher belakang Ryeowook hingga bibir mereka makin menempel.

"Nnnhh.." Ryeowook memejamkan coklat karamelnya dan melenguh kecil saat Yesung menghisap bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia memeluk punggung Yesung dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Sebelah tangan Yesung turun dan membelai kejantanan Ryeowook yang masih tertutup celana segaramnya.

"Angghh.. Ye–mmmpphh.." Ryeowook mencoba berbicara tapi Yesung malah melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Pemuda manis itu mendorong dada Yesung namun Yesung tetap tidak bergeming.

Tangan kiri Yesung mencengkeram kedua tangan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengangkatnya di kedua sisi kepala Ryeowook sementara tangan kanannya sibuk melepaskan ikat pinggang dan kancing celana Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya saat Yesung menurunkan resleting celananya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam underwear Ryeowook. Matanya semakin melebar ketika Yesung meremas kuat kejantanannya.

"Haagghh…" desah Ryeowook. Ia bernapas tak beraturan. Lumatan Yesung di bibirnya terlalu lama, ia bisa mati kehabisan napas. Terlebih lagi Yesung mengerjai kejantanannya. Itu membuatnya merona dan merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Semakin lama, ia semakin lemas. Kakinya mulai tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya lagi.

Seakan mengerti, Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan menopang tubuh namja mungilnya itu. Ryeowook memeluk pinggang Yesung dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada pemuda yang berstatus sebagai guru sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Yesung menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook yang juga basah dan meniupinya agar Ryeowook merasa sejuk. "Apa aku keterlaluan?" tanyanya dan kembali meniupi puncak kepala Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa kepalanya. "Kau sangat-sangat keterlaluan," ucapnya jujur.

Yesung tersenyum tiga jari. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf, Miele~" Pemuda berumur 27 tahun itu segera membenahi celana Ryeowook. Ia menahan tawanya merasakan kejantanan Ryeowook yang mengeras.

Ryeowook meringis kecil saat Yesung mengancingkan celananya. Juniornya yang menegang membuat celananaya terasa sempit dan tidak nyaman. Kenapa kekasihnya itu sangat suka membuatnya tersiksa sih?

Yesung bersikap sepolos mungkin dan memutar tubuh Ryeowook sampai menghadap ke jalan yang menuju rumah pemuda mungil itu. "Cepat pulang sana!"

Ryeowook menunduk dan berjalan dengan kesusahan. Sungguh, juniornya yang menegang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Baru beberapa langkah, ia segera berbalik dan menatap Yesung dengan ragu. "Hyung~"

Yesung menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak sekuat tenaga. Dia harus berakting dengan baik. "Kenapa, sayang? Kau ingin aku melambaikan tangan padamu? Okay.. Bye-Bye, Miele~" Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya.

Bibir bawah Ryeowook maju ke depan. Menahan malu, marah dan sakit. Matanya memerah saking sedihnya.

"Kenapa belum mau pulang, sayang? Kau masih ingin berlama-lama denganku?" goda Yesung.

Ryeowook berdecih dan kembali memajukan bibir bawahnya. Ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi tapi rasa sakit di kejantanannya membuat langkahnya terhenti lagi. Ryeowook sedikit membungkuk dan meremas pinggangnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia bergumam lirih, "Sakit sekali, umma, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Miele?" Yesung memanggil Ryeowook saat namja mungil itu berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya. punggung bocah itu bergetar dan terdengar isakan Ryeowook. Yesung membuat Ryeowook-nya menangis. Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook marah dan memutuskannya? Tamat dia..

Yesung bergegas menghampiri Ryeowook. Berjongkok di depannya dan meremas lembut kedua bahu namja mungilnya. "Miele? Sayang..?"

Ryeowook menggerakkan kedua bahunya, menolak Yesung menyentuhnya. "Jangan sentuh aku!" ucapnya parau dengan masih tetap menutup wajahnya.

Mulut Yesung terbuka lebar dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Miele sayang… Jangan begini, aku hanya bercanda. Maaf, neee?" Yesung mencoba menyentuh bahu Ryeowook lagi namun pemuda penyuka warna ungu muda itu malah mendorongnya sampai terjatuh.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Ryeowook dengan wajah basah airmata. Ia berdiri dan mencoba melangkah tapi lagi-lagi ia berhenti. 'Umma.. Sakit~'

Yesung yang sebelumnya ingin mengumpat karena pantatnya yang sakit setelah di dorong Ryeowook malah menyeringai lebar melihat kekasihnya itu meringis sakit dengan wajah merah padam. Ia bangun dan mendekati Ryeowook tanpa meninggalkan seringainya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tajam. "Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Yesung yang terus mendekat.

Ryeowook mundur dengan perlahan. "Pokoknya tidak boleh dekat-de–Yack! Turunkan aku, Guru Mesum!" serunya sambil memukul-mukul punggung Yesung karena kekasihnya itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di bahu, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yesung menurunkan tubuh Ryeowook di jok belakang. Ryeowook bergerak mundur dengan gugup. Gerakan pumuda cantik itu terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak kaca mobil. "Ma-mau apa?" tanyanya. Keringat kembali membasahi dahi dan punggung Ryeowook.

"Menurutmu, aku mau apa, Miele?" tanya Yesung. Senyumannya yang terlihat aneh membuat Ryeowook meremang. Yesung merangkak dan menekuk lutut Ryeowook. Ia membuka lebar paha Ryeowook dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan kejantanan pemuda dibawahnya itu. Namja bersurai hitam itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan meraup kejantanan Ryeowook tanpa membuka celananya terlebih dahulu.

"Aaakkhh… Seon-Seonsaengnimmhh.." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, mendongak dan membiarkan kepalanya terbentur kaca mobil. "Akkhh! Sakit!" teriaknya saat Yesung menggigit twinsball-nya. Ia meringis dan meremas rambut Yesung.

"Kau memanggilku begitu lagi, Miele!" ucap Yesung sebal dan kembali menggigit twinsball Ryeowook.

"Akhh… Ngghh… Mi-miaannhh.."

Yesung membuka celana Ryeowook dan memelorotkannya. Ia menggenggam junior Ryeowook dengan kuat. Menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan cepat. "Sudah tidak marah lagi, Miele?" godanya.

Ryeowook meremas sandaran kursi mobil. Pipinya merona dengan cepat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Ish.. Padahal tadi tidak mau disentuh. Tapi 'disentuh' malah mendesah. Susahnya memiliki kekasih seperti Yesung.

"Kau tidak menjawabku, Miele~" Yesung menggenggam junior Ryeowook semakin kuat.

"Akkhh! Ti-tidak, Yesung hyung.. Ngghh.." ucap Ryeowook, antara malu dan menikmati sentuhan Yesung.

Sudut bibir Yesung terangkat, menciptakan sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan. Ia melepaskan kancing baju seragam Ryeowook dengan gerakan lambat. "Berarti aku boleh 'menyentuhmu' lagi?"

Gluk

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya dengan susah. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu maksud dari kata 'menyentuh' yang Yesung gunakan. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah dan mengangguk kecil.

Yesung tersenyum menang. Ia kembali menaik-turunkan tangannya, lalu menjilat kepala junior Ryeowook. "Kau basah, sayang.. Terasa sangat manis di lidahku. Bisakah aku membawamu pulang, menyimpanmu dan merasakan rasa manis ini kapanpun aku mau?"

Andai bisa, Ryeowook ingin sekali menjitak kepala besar kekasihnya itu dan berteriak di telinganya, 'AKU BUKAN BARANG YANG BISA KAU SIMPAN!' Tapi sayangnya, keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Ia hanya bisa mendesah lemah dan berharap Yesung mau memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulutnya yang tak bisa berhenti merayunya.

"Apa kau mulai bisu, sayang?" tanya Yesung yang sejak tadi seolah berbicara dengan patung. Sudah dua kali Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tidak suka. Ia suka jika Ryeowook memohon padanya. Yesung memasukkan kepala junior Ryeowook ke dalam mulutnya, menggesekkannya di gigi-giginya, lalu memberikan sebuah gigitan kecil. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengeluarkan junior Ryeowook dan hanya memijitnya pelan.

"Hhaagghh… Nae~ kau bisa menyentuhku sesukamu! Tapi, kau tidak bisa menyimpanku karena aku bukan barang! Kau puas? Sekarang jangan permainkan aku dan cepat masukkan milikku ke dalam mulutmu!" dumel Ryeowook kesal.

"Aigo.. kekasihku semakin manis saat marah."

"Kalau kau hanya mau main-main, aku mau pulang saja!" seru Ryeowook makin sebal. Ia duduk dengan benar, mencoba merapatkan kakinya tapi juniornya malah terasa sakit lagi. Ia meringis kecil dan merengut pada Yesung yang menatapnya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau yakin ingin pulang? Kau itu membutuhkanku, sayang. Mengaku saja!" Yesung mencolek pipi Ryeowook, lalu menjauh dari Ryeowook dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan beberapa saat kemudian sibuk dengan games-nya.

Ryeowook tertohok. Dia membutuhkan Yesung? Err… Iya sih~. TAPI KENAPA YESUNG MALAH NYUEKIN DIA DAN SIBUK MAIN GAME? Memangnya Yesung itu Kyuhyun yang doyan main PSP? Padahal Kyuhyun dengan senang hati akan membuang PSP bodohnya asal Sungmin menerima cintanya. Lah.. ini Yesung yang dengan mudah mendapatkan cintanya malah nyuekin dia yang lagi horny berat hanya demi sebuah game di ponsel. Cari mati, ya?

"Hyung!"

"Hn?"

"Hyuuuungg!"

"Apa~" Yesung menjawab acuh tak acuh tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari game di ponselnya.

Ryeowook mendengus keras. Dua kali dia harus gagal mengeluarkan hasratnya gara-gara kekasihnya yang tampan tapi menyebalkan itu. Ia melepaskan bajunya yang sebelumnya hanya dibuka kancingnya oleh Yesung. Membuang bajunya ke jok depan dan beralih membuang celananya.

Kini, tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi kulit putih Ryeowook –yang dipenuhi oleh kissmark ciptaan Yesung semalam–. Tapi, kenapa Yesung masih belum berminat melihatnya? Dia sudah meningkatkan level agresifnya loohh~

"Yesung hyuuunggghh…" Ryeowook memanggil Yesung sambil mendesah. Lihat aku, Kim Yesung! Tatap aku! Tataaaaappp!

"Kenapa sih panggil-panggil terus?" Yesung mengganti game di ponselnya dengan game yang lain.

Sudah cukup! Dikacangin itu nggak enak! Dasar namja bodoh! Stupid! Babo! Kuso! Ryeowook merebut ponsel Yesung dan mengeluarkan baterainya. Ia membuka kaca mobil, membuang baterai ponsel Yesung dan kembali menutup kaca mobil. Ia cukup pintar untuk tidak membuang ponsel itu. Kalau dia disuruh ganti rugi, pakai uang siapa?

Yesung melongo. Antara kaget baterai ponselnya dibuang dan melihat tubuh naked kekasihnya. Dia harus marah atau menikmati pemandangan di depannya?

Giliran Ryeowook yang menyeringai melihat ekspresi Yesung. Ia merubah tatapan matanya menjadi sayu, memerahkan pipinya, bernapas dengan terengah dan mengedipkan matanya dengan sensual. "Yesung hyung~" Ia naik ke pangkuan Yesung, menempelkan juniornya di sekitar perut dan kejantanan Yesung. Terakhir, ia menaruh tangan Yesung di juniornya. Membuat tangan berjari mungil itu menggenggam juniornya, lalu menggerakkan tangan Yesung naik turun. "Ahhh… Ngghh… Nnnhh…"

Ryeowook mendesah nikmat dengan permainannya sendiri yang melibatkan tangan Yesung. Ia seolah ingin memamerkan wajahnya yang sangat menggoda bercampur dengan desahannya. Kalau begini, siapa yang menolak untuk menatap Ryeowook?

Gluk

Jika biasanya Ryeowook yang kesusahan meneguk ludahnya, kini giliran Yesung yang melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menunduk, melihat junior Ryeowook yang telah berdiri karena pijatannya ah tidak, itu pijatan Ryeowook. Tapi, itu tangannya! Ah.. Terserah pijatan siapa yang pasti dia tidak bisa berkedip karena hal itu.

"Haaagghh.. Hyunggg~" Ryeowook menekan tangan Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Itu membuat remasan tangan Yesung di juniornya makin kuat. Ia mempercepat gerakan tangan Yesung. Perutnya terasa mual seperti diaduk-aduk. Pandangannya memudar dan kepalanya terasa pening.

Tersadar dengan kedutan junior Ryeowook di tangannya, Yesung pun tak mau kalah begitu saja. Tujuannya masih sama, Ryeowook-nya harus memohon! Ia pun menutup lubang di junior Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya. Jangan harap kau bisa mengeluarkannya sebelum memohon, Ryeowook!

Ryeowook bergerak gelisah karena hasratnya tertahan. "Uhhh.. Lepaskan, hyuunngghh.. Ahhh… Aku sudah tidak tahaaaann! Lepaass!"

Tangan Yesung yang tersisa pun bergerak ke sisi belakang tubuh Ryeowook. Mencari letak manhole namja mungil itu, lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya dalam sekali tusukan. "Memohonlah, sayang, baru aku mau melepaskanmu."

"AKKKHH!" Dada Ryeowook membusung dan ia mendongak sambil meringis kesakitan. "Sa-sakit, hyung!"

"Kusuruh kau untuk memohon, sayang~" Yesung memutar jarinya di dalam manhole Ryeowook.

"Akkhh.. Ahhh… Hikkss.. Sakit.. Lepas, hyung. Please.."

"Aku tidak dengar, Miele. Bisakah kau berbicara lebih keras?" tanya Yesung dengan santainya. Tanpa rasa berdosa secuilpun ia menambahkan satu jari lagi dan menggerakkannya secara zig-zag.

"Haagghh… Nngghh… Ak-aku mohon, hyung… Lepaskan… Pleaseeee!" Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung serta menaruh dagunya di perpotongan leher namja tampan itu.

Yesung menikmati setiap detik saat napas Ryeowook yang tak beraturan menggelitik lehernya. Ia pun menghirup dalam-dalam wangi leher Ryeowook sambil menusuk-nusukkan jarinya dan melepaskan kejantanan Ryeowook.

"Ahh… Haahh.. Haahh.." Ryeowook mendesah lega saat hasratnya berhasil keluar. Tapi sepertinya rasa leganya tidak dapat berlangsung lama. Yesung kembali meremas juniornya. Hahh… Tegang sekali saja sudah lelah, sekarang harus tegang lagi?

Yesung menjilati leher jenjang Ryeowook dan memberikan sebuah gigitan kecil, lalu menghisap bekas gigitan itu sampai meninggalkan bekas merah menyala. Seakan kecanduan, ia melakukannya dengan berulang-ulang. Suara desahan Ryeowook yang mengalahkan indahnya seluruh alat musik di dunia dan rasa manis di tubuh itu… Ahh… Apa benar Ryeowook tidak menaburkan gula di tubuhnya? Tuhan, jangan biarkan Yesung terkena diabetes dini karena rasa manis ini. Dia masih ingin merasakan manisnya Ryeowook sampai 50 tahun ke depan. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

"Ngghh.. Hyuungghh.. Ahhh… Cu-cukup! Ahh.. Ugghhh… Hahh.. Hahh… Jangan diteruskan… Kkkhh.."

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia merebahkan Ryeowook dan menindih tubuh mungil itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Ia memasukkan jarinya semakin dalam, mencari letak sweet spot Ryeowook.

"Ngghh.. Hyung-mu.. melarang kitaaahh! AHH!" Kedua alis Ryeowook bertaut begitu Yesung menemukan letak kenikmatannya.

"Kau yakin ingin aku berhenti?" tanya Yesung, menyeringai. Ia menusuk tempat yang sama dan mendapat reaksi yang sama pula dari Ryeowook.

"AHH!" Ryeowook berpegangan erat pada kedua bahu Yesung. Pernahkan kau merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhmu? Tepat pada tempat tersensitif? Ryeowook sedang merasakannya sekarang. Terasa sangat aneh dan sedikit menakutkan tapi juga ah… sulit mengungkapkannya.

Yesung menggerakkan kedua jarinya ke arah yang berlawanan, mencoba membuka manhole Ryeowook dengan sedikit paksa. Ryeowook merapatkan gigi-giginya, meringis kesakitan akibat ulah Yesung. "Hhhh.. Sakit, hyunghh.."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan iba. "Nanti sakitnya akan hilang. Tahan, ne?" ucapnya lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Yesung melumat bibirnya sambil sesekali menekan dan mendorong lidahnya. Dia hanya perlu fokus dengan ciumannya dan tidak usah memikirkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Seperti kata Yesung, nanti sakitnya akan hilang.

Yesung tersenyum kecil dalam ciumannya melihat wajah polos Ryeowook yang menyernyit sakit dan dipenuhi peluh. Muridnya itu tidak merengek meminta berhenti walaupun kesakitan. Ia melumat bibir bawah Ryeowook yang terasa manis dan kenyal di mulutnya. Membiarkan perhatian Ryeowook teralih, lalu meraba dada Ryeowook. Ia memilin nipple kanan namja manisnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih tetap merenggangkan manhole Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendesah tertahan. Ia mendorong dada Yesung begitu napasnya mulai melemah. Mengerti akan hal itu, bibir Yesung pun berpindah ke titik kecoklatan di dada kiri Ryeowook dan mengemutnya. Ia membuka celananya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ahh.. Ugghh.. Arrgghh… Ngghh…" Ryeowook mendesah tak karuan. Bibirnya yang terlihat menggoda sedikit terbuka dan lelehan saliva tercecer di sekitar mulut dan rahangnya.

Yesung menghisap nipple Ryeowook kuat-kuat dan sesekali menggigitnya. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya yang berada dalam manhole Ryeowook, lalu menuntunkan kejantanannya ke opening namja bersurai coklat tua itu.

"Ahh.. Mmhh.. Uhh… Ngghh.." Ryeowook meremas lembut rambut Yesung namun remasannya berubah menjadi jambakan dan desahannya berganti teriakan lara saat Yesung mulai memasukkan juniornya. "AKKHH…! Hyuunng! Sa-sakitt!"

Yesung segera menarik tubuh Ryeowook dan mendekapnya. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang.. Semuanya akan membaik. Bertahan, ne?" ujaranya lembut di samping telinga Ryeowook. Ia kembali melumat bibir Ryeowook sambil memasukkan kejantanannya secara perlahan.

Beberapa tetes airmata Ryeowook membasahi pipinya. Ia mengeluh sakit sambil melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Yesung.

Yesung melumat bibir Ryeowook tanpa memejamkan matanya. Ia menatap raut wajah kekasihnya yang berwarna kemerahan karena suhu di sekitar mereka yang semakin terasa panas. Sakit, cepatlah hilang.. Jangan singgah ke diri Ryeowook-nya yang manis itu. Sakit, jangan dekati Ryeowook-nya.. Karena ia benci melihat Ryeowook-nya meringis menahan perih.

_Aju meolli, aju meolli, geudaega inayo. Sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde. Aju jageun, aju jageun, saso han geoteuredo maeil geudaega saeng gagi na._

_[Kau sangat jauh, sangat-sangat jauh. Sejujurnya aku merindukanmu setiap hari. Meskipun sangat kecil, benda-benda yang sangat kecil itu mampu membuatku memikirkanmu setiap hari.]_

_(Ryeowook – One Fine Spring Day)_

Ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi tepat saat junior Yesung masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook. Namja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu membuka matanya dan Yesung pun mengakhiri lumatannya di bibir tipis manis itu. "Arrgghh.. H-hyung... ada tele-fon.. haagghh.."

Yesung menjilat leher bawar Ryeowook, lalu naik ke tonjolan di kerongkongan namja manis itu dan sampai ke rahangnya. "Biarkan saja, Miele~. Kita punya kesibukan lain.."

"Anngghh… Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau penting? Haagghh.. Ahh.. " tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung menarik keluar juniornya, lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook dengan cepat. Ryeowook memekik keras dan mengaduh. "Lebih penting mana? Aku atau ponselmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Minta Review dong~

Saranghae^^


	6. Chapter 6

No edit! Jadi maap kalo banyak typo T^T

Happy Reading!

Title : Oh! My Teacher

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki! Tapi Yesung juga memiliki saya *?*

Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, gaje!

'…' = Thinking

"…" = Talking

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 5

…"Arrgghh.. H-hyung... ada tele-fon.. haagghh.."

Yesung menjilat leher bawah Ryeowook, lalu naik ke tonjolan di kerongkongan namja manis itu dan sampai ke rahangnya. "Biarkan saja, Miele~. Kita punya kesibukan lain.."

"Anngghh… Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau penting? Haagghh.. Ahh.. " tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung menarik keluar juniornya, lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook dengan cepat. Ryeowook memekik keras dan mengaduh. "Lebih penting mana? Aku atau ponselmu?"

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 6

Sungmin menutup flap ponselnya sambil menggerutu. "Umma, nggak diangkat!" adunya pada Leeteuk sembari berlari dengan kaki menghentak ke kamar ibunya.

Leeteuk yang sedang duduk di depan cermin rias sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya yang berwarna almond hanya tersenyum. "Kau menelepon Wookie? Wae? Kau sangat merindukannya, eoh?" Ia menatap pantulan sosok putra sulungnya dari cermin.

"Iya, aku kangen Wookie. Aku 'kan kesepian, Umma!" rengek Sungmin. Bibirnya yang begitu lucu mengerucut imut. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Leeteuk. Membungkuk kecil, lalu memeluk Leeteuk dan menyelipkan kepalanya di bahu wanita cantik itu.

Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk tangan Sungmin, "Tidurlah, saat kau bangun dia pasti sudah ada di dekatmu."

"Tapi temenin, ne?" pinta Sungmin manja.

"Aish.. Anak umma ini 'kan sudah besar. Sudah delapan belas tahun, lho!" Leeteuk mengapit hidung Sungmin dengan kedua jarinya tanpa berbalik.

"A-aww.. Sakit, Umma! Ampun!" pekik Sungmin kesakitan.

Ting Tong!

Suara bel rumah membuat Sungmin dan Leeteuk terdiam sejenak. Sungmin segera menjauhkan tangan Leeteuk dengan mata berkilat senang. "Itu pasti Wookie, Umma!" ucapnya yakin.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, "Coba lihat sana!"

"Ne!" Sungmin berlari keluar kamar ibunya dan dengan senyum sumringah membuka pintu rumahnya. "WOOK–YACK! IBLIS HOMO, NGAPAIN MINGGU-MINGGU DATANG KE RUMAHKU?" Sungmin langsung kalap begitu melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tanpa dosa sedang berada di depannya. Salah tebak deh dia.

Kyuhyun cengar-cengir, "Ngapel lah, hyung. Apa lagi coba?" sahutnya santai. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya sok cool. "Nggak mau peluk, Minnie hyung? Nggak kangen nih sama aku?"

Sungmin melengos. "Idih, ngarep!" Ia menutup pintu dengan amat keras tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun, lalu berlari ke kamarnya dan duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka bunny-nya.

Kyuhyun tersentak mundur karena terkejut dengan Sungmin yang menutup pintu begitu keras tepat di depannya. Ia mendengus sebal. "Aku 'kan mau peluk Minnie hyung, bukan nyium pintu," dumelnya. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin dengan santai. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan rumah ini, seperti rumahnya sendiri malah. Karena ia sering menghabiskan waktunya disini. Tentu saja untuk mengejar-ngejar kelinci pink-nya yang super cute bernama Kim Sungmin itu.

Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu? Kau kemari, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne, Umma. Aku ke kamar Minnie hyung dulu, ne?" Ia meminta ijin pada Leeteuk sambil cengengesan.

"Asal kau tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Sungminnie, mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Sip!"

"Baiklah, Umma akan siapkan makanan. Nanti kalian turun untuk makan siang, ya?"

Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Leeteuk dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu wanita cantik itu. "Masakkan daging yang banyak untukku, Umma! Ne? Ne? Ne?" bisiknya manja.

Leeteuk menggeleng maklum. "Kau juga harus mau makan sayur, Kyu!"

"Aku bukan iblis jika aku makan sayur, Umma." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Leeteuk sekilas, lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sungmin.

Leeteuk tertawa pelan. "Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun.." gumamnya tak habis pikir. Benar-benar iblis.

:: YeWook Tak Terpisahkan ::

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan langsung memamerkan cengirannya saat melihat Sungmin melotot ke arahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata melembut. Ia memang tidak membenci Kyuhyun namun ia sering lepas kontrol jika Kyuhyun atau keadaan sekitarnya membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Lain waktu," sahut Kyuhyun. "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya setelah melihat Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bantalnya dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil tetap memeluk bonekanya.

"Tidur," jawab Sungmin cuek.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap melompat ke samping Sungmin. Ia tidur menghadap namja cantik itu dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Ikutan, ya?"

"Ya-yack! Nggak boleh! Sana pergi, Kyu! Hush.. Hush.." Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibasnya tangannya. Memberi kode agar Kyuhyun segera pergi.

Bukannya pergi Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Nggak mau pergi. Aku mau tidur sama Minnie hyung aja!"

"Aish! Terserah lah!" Sungmin menyerah. Ia tidur menyamping membelakangi Kyuhyun yang masih awet memeluknya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI PAHAKU ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU, KYU!"

"Ups.. ketahuan, eoh?"

:: YeWook Tak Terpisahkan ::

"AAAAHHHH..!" Ryeowook menjerit merasakan sebuah daging kenyal di titik terdalamnya tersentuh oleh ujung penis Yesung.

Yesung terus memperhatikan wajah penuh peluh Ryeowook yang begitu menikmati sodokannya. Ia mengusap keringat di dahi kekasihnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau suka?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yesung hingga penis Yesung semakin tenggelam dalam hole-nya. "Teruskan! Jangan berhenti, hyuuungg!" rengeknya.

Yesung tercenung, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa. "Kenapa kau jadi nakal begini, eh?" Ia mencubit keras nipple kiri Ryeowook sambil menariknya kuat.

"Uuuuhhhh… Heyaaaahhh.. more, hyung!"

Yesung terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik keluar penisnya, lalu memasukkannya dengan cepat sampai menumbuk prostat Ryeowook.

"AAAAAHHH! Ukkhhh… arrgghh… nggghhh… haaagghh… UH!" Ryeowook mendongak. Jejak-jejak airmata membasahi pipinya. Nikmat dan perih menjadi satu. Manhole-nya terasa perih sampai membuat airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir namun hujaman penis Yesung yang selalu mengenai titik terdalamnya mampu membuatnya merasa seperti di surga.

Yesung menggapai penis Ryeowook yang terabaikan. Penis itu telah menegang dengan warna yang memerah diujungnya yang dipenuhi precum. Ia memijat dan mengurutnya dengan lembut dengan tetap memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam lubang anus pemuda di bawahnya. Membuat Ryeowook merasakan kenikmatan yang jauh berlipat.

"Ngggaaahh… Ahhh.. Haaagghh.. Gyaaahh.. Huhh…"

Yesung menyelipkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut belakang Ryeowook. Menariknya perlahan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menjilati bibir Ryeowook, meminta akses lebih dengan menggigit bibir merekah itu sedikit lebih keras. Ia menyelipkan lidahnya saat Ryeowook menjerit dan langsung mengeksploitasi rongga basah milik sang murid.

Yesung mencampur kedua saliva mereka menjadi satu. Membuat Ryeowook mau tidak mau harus menelannya karena posisinya yang di bawah dan kepalanya yang mendongak ke atas. Beberapa kali bocah itu hampir tersedak karena kesulitan menelan saliva mereka bersamaan dengan meladeni lidah Yesung yang terus melilit lidahnya.

Ryeowook merasakan otot perutnya mengencang. Penisnya yang sejak tadi dimanja oleh Yesung berkedut-kedut dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia tahu ia sudah dekat. Pemuda mungil itu mencoba mengakhiri ciuman panjangnya dengan Yesung namun ia tidak bisa. Yesung menekan bibirnya hingga semakin menempel di bibir Ryeowook. Guru bersuara emas itu mengangkat sedikit tubuh Ryeowook, lalu mengusap punggungnya dari atas ke bawah dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain masih tetap meremas kuat penis Ryeowook.

"Mmmpphh.. Hyupphh.. Hagghh…" Ryeowook mencoba berbicara namun tak berhasil.

Yesung menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia akui ia sangat menyukai suara Ryeowook. Desahannya, lenguhannya, jeritannya, semuanya. Namun jika ia terus mendengarnya, ia tidak akan mungkin sanggup membiarkan Ryeowook pergi selangkahpun darinya. Dia akan selamanya memenjarakan Ryeowook dalam surga cinta mereka. Karena itulah ia membungkam bibir Ryeowook dengan bibirnya. 'Cukup, Miele.. desahanmu membuatku hilang kendali!'

"Mmmpphh.. Hammpphh.. AAANGGGHHHH!" Ryeowook menjerit dalam ciumannya tepat saat cairan panas menyemprot deras dari penisnya.

"Hummhh…" Yesung melenguh, orgasme Ryeowook membuat dinding-dinding anus pemuda mungil itu menyempit dan menghimpit penis Yesung. Rasa hangat dan sempit yang melingkupinya terasa berkali lipat. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menyodok kembali sweetspot Ryeowook dan melepaskan seluruh hasratnya.

Ryeowook membiarkan seluruh hasrat Yesung memenuhi manhole-nya. Empat kali sudah Yesung memasukkan sperma ke dalam tubuhnya selama dua hari terakhir. Kenapa guru tampannya itu tidak lelah juga?

Yesung menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Ryeowook dan bernapas terengah-engah disana. Ia membiarkan keringatnya berbaur menjadi satu dengan keringat Ryeowook. "Miele.."

"Um?" sahut Ryeowook. Ia mulai merasa lelah dan mengantuk namun ia harus segera pulang.

"Bisakah kita bermain satu ronde lagi?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah polos.

"TIDAK!"

:: YeWook Tak Terpisahkan ::

"Kyu~"

"…"

"Kyuuuu~"

"…"

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau tidak tidur jadi jangan berpura-pura tidur hanya agar bisa menaruh tanganmu di pahaku!" Sungmin melancarkan dumelannya sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang eksis bertengger dipaha putih mulusnya.

Kyuhyun nyengir dengan mata terkatup. Ia menaruh kembali tangannya dipaha Sungmin, mengelusnya dari lipatan lutut sampai selakang. "Aku tidur kok, Minnie hyung."

'Mana ada orang tidur bisa ngomong.' Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Mengangkatnya sampai tepat berada di depan wajahnya dan.. KRAUK!

"ARRRGGGGHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras sambil menarik keluar tangannya yang digigit Sungmin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan meniupi tangannya.

Sungmin menyusul duduk, menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum polos super palsu yang dapat terlihat dengan jelas. "Enak, Kyu? Mau lagi?" tanyanya ramah.

"Apa? Pahanya? Mau! Mau banget!" sahut Kyuhyun berbinar.

Mata Sungmin yang awalnya bersinar lembut berubah menjadi pelototan. Ia menjitak Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras sampai Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kesakitan sambil gegulingan di kasur. "Dasar iblis mesum!" umpat Sungmin.

"Arrggghh.." Kyuhyun merintih sambil menggosok kepalanya yang terasa ngilu. "Aku 'kan hanya menyentuh pahamu, Minnie. Menghilangkan keperawananmu saja belum."

"KYUHYUN!"

:: YeWook Tak Terpisahkan ::

Leeteuk yang sedang memasak di dapur pun mendongak ke atas, tepat ke kamar Sungmin yang sejak tadi sangat ramai. Padahal hanya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, kenapa ramai sekali? Ia menjadi bingung dengan tingkah remaja-remaja yang selalu memanggilnya umma itu.

Ting Tong!

Bel rumah yang berbunyi membuat Leeteuk menoleh dengan refleks. Ia mengecilkan api kompornya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Sungmin berlari sekilat yang ia bisa saat telinga kelincinya mendengar suara bel. Menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan berteriak kepala Leeteuk saat wanita yang melahirkannya itu berniat membuka pintu. "Biar aku saja, Umma!"

Lesung pipi Leeteuk tercetak melihat putranya di dekat tangga. Sungmin berlari ke pintu dan menggeser tubuh ibunya. "Pasti Wookie!" Sungmin menebak dengan semangat berkobar.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui tebakan Sungmin sambil tertawa. Putranya ini lucu sekali.

Sungmin membuka pintu sambil meneriakkan nama adiknya. "WOOKIEEEEE!"

Ryeowook cengo. 'Minnie hyung kesambet, ya?' batinnya ilfil.

Sungmin mendekap Ryeowook dan memutar tubuh mereka dengan kaki Ryeowook melayang ke udara. "Hyaaaaa… Wookieeee! Aku kangen!"

Ryeowook merasa kepalanya pusing karena terus berputar. "Ne.. ne… Aku juga kangen Minnie hyung. Udah, ya? Aku pusing.." ucapnya lemas.

"Hu'uh." Sungmin menurunkan adiknya yang mungil itu dan mencubit kedua pipi Ryeowook. "Wookie bau banget sih? Nggak mandi, ya?" godanya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos, mencoba menutupi kekagetannya. 'Jangan-jangan bau sperma Yesung hyung. Mati aku!'

"Ng… 'Kan.. 'kan aku nggak bawa baju ganti, hyung. Jadi nggak mandi. Iya gitu, hehe. Beneran deh!" kata Ryeowook sambil cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

Leeteuk mengernyit. Seperti pernah mencium bau di tubuh Ryeowook. Namun ia lupa. "Memangnya tidak dipinjami temanmu, eh, sayang?"

Ryeowook berkeringat. "Err.. Ba-bajunya kebesaran, Umma. 'Kan tubuh anak Umma ini kecil banget, hehe." Sungguh, Ryeowook tidak suka saat tubuh mungilnya harus dibahas tapi sekarang demi keselamatannya, dia harus melakukannya.

"Yasudah, kau pasti lelah 'kan, Wookie? Kuantar ke kamar, ya? Kau mandi dan aku bantu Umma menyiapkan makan siang, ok?" Sungmin berpindah ke samping kanan Ryeowook, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu adiknya dan mendorongnya dengan lembut.

"N-ne," sahut Ryeowook. Ia berharap kakaknya tidak terlalu cepat berjalan karena bagian belakang tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Ini semua gara-gara guru sekaligus kekasihnya yang kelewat mesum.

Leeteuk kembali mengernyit saat Ryeowook melewatinya. "Kenapa cara berjalanmu aneh, sayang? Kakimu sakit, eum?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Sepertinya ia pun pernah mengalami hal seperti ini namun ia lupa kapan.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin berhenti berjalan. Adik dari Kim Sungmin itu hanya dapat menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Apa dia ketahuan? "A-anow.. Itu, Umma.. A-aku jatuh kemarin saat di rumah teman ka-karena terpeleset air hujan. Ya, air hujan!"

"Mwo?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Apa sakit? Apa kau terluka, Wookie? Terkilirkah? Lebam, eoh?" Ia terus bertanya bertubi-tubi mewakilkan kecemasan ibunya.

Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kemarin sudah diobati jadi sudah tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Ia menatap sedih kedua orang yang begitu dicintainya. Ia merasa bersalah karena terlala banyak berbohong.

"Oh… Baiklah, cepatlah ke kamar dan beristirahat!" Leeteuk membelai kepala Ryeowook penuh sayang.

"Ah um.. Ne, Umma."

:: YeWook Tak Terpisahkan ::

Ryeowook mematut dirinya yang hanya berbalut selembar handuk putih di depan kaca. Banyak sekali kissmark yang tercipta di leher, dada dan punggungnya. Bisa bahaya kalau ibu dan kakaknya melihatnya. Apalagi si setan Kyuhyun yang masih betah dirumahnya, pasti bocah itu akan menginterogasinya serinci mungkin.

Ia menarik laci meja nakasnya, lalu mengambil sebuah salep. Kissmark bisa diurus nanti, sekarang urus dulu manhole-nya yang sudah tak tertahan lagi rasa nyerinya. Ia menungging diatas tempat tidur setelah membuka tutup salepnya serta melepas handuknya. Menuangkan sedikit salep ke jari telunjuknya dan mencoba membuka belahan pantatnya dengan tangan yang lain. Rasa perih langsung menyergapnya begitu ia membuka belahan pantatnya. Ia meringis menahan sakit dan mendekatkan jarinya.

_Aju meolli, aju meolli, geudaega inayo. _

_Sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde. _

_Aju jageun, aju jageun, saso han geoteuredo _

_Maeil geudaega saeng gagi na._

Ryeowook ingin berteriak keras dan mengumpat siapa saja yang berani menghubunginya disaat seperti ini. Ia pun dengan terpaksa menunda niatnya untuk mengolesi anusnya dengan salep dan meraih ponselnya. "Yoboseyo!" ucapnya sedikit galak. Ia bahkan tidak sempat membaca nama orang yang meneleponnya.

"Kau galak sekali, Miele. Aku mengganggumu, eoh?" Yesung bertanya di seberang sana dengan raut penasaran. Ia sedang menarik lepas bed cover di tempat tidurnya yang dipenuhi oleh sperma yang mengering.

Wajah Ryeowook yang semula dipenuhi dengan amarah kejengkelan menguap seketika. Berganti wajah ceria yang dihiasi titik-titik semburat merah menambah manisnya wajahnya. "Tidak mengganggu kok, hyung. Sama sekali tidak mengganggu!" jawabnya manis. Ia mengambil earphone di bawah bantal dan memasangkannya di ponsel serta telinganya. Bisa kiamat kalau Sungmin tahu dia mendapat telepon dari Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum di tempatnya menyadari suara Ryeowook yang berubah lembut dan sangat manis. "Oh.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, eh, Miele?" tanyanya lagi. Kini ia berjalan ke mesin cuci di dekat kamar mandi. Mencelupkan seluruh kain kotor hasil kegiatannya bersama Ryeowook, lalu memencet beberapa tombol. Ia bersandar di mesin cuci, membiarkan bagian dalam alat itu terus berputar mengaduk kain-kain kotornya.

Ryeowook kembali menungging dan membuka belahan pantatnya. "Aku baru akan mengobati anusku," jawabnya polos.

Yesung langsung berdiri tegap dengan tatapan mupeng. "Me-mengobati anus?" ulangnya.

Ryeowook menaik-turunkan dagunya. "Hu'uh." Ia mengoleskan salep di kerutan anusnya. Rasa dingin dari salep yang menyentuh anusnya membuatnya sedikit menggeliat. "Ouch.."

Yesung mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan tangan mendengar erangan Ryeowook. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Anusku terasa seperti ditempeli es batu. Dingin~" Ryeowook kembali mengolesi daerah sekitar anus yang belum terjamah oleh salepnya. "Tubuhku juga dingin. Seharusnya aku mematikan AC dulu sebelum mengobati anusku." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya menyadari kecerobohannya.

Yesung semakin kencang mengipasi wajahnya. "Tubuhmu juga.. dingin?"

"Iya. Aku 'kan telanjang, hyung. Soalnya baru selesai mandi. Nih, tempat tidurku ikut basah terkena tetesan air."

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Apa kekasihnya itu menjawab semua pertanyaannya tanpa kesadaran penuh? Kenapa semua jawabannya itu terdengar seperti sedang menggoda Yesung agar adik kecilnya yang berada dibawah sana terbangun dari tidurnya?

"Wookie.."

"Ne, hyung?"

"Apa kau tahu? Anusmu itu sangat sempit saat dimasuki oleh jari-jariku. Enaaakk sekali..!" Yesung berucap dengan suara yang terdengar berat.

Ryeowook menganga syok. Sepertinya dia baru sadar jika sejak tadi dia membicarakan tentang anus, mandi, telanjang dan tubuh basah di atas tempat tidur. "Hyung it..itu anow mm.. aku.."

"Ssssttt… jangan banyak berbicara, Miele! Coba kau masukkan jari-jarimu, pasti kau akan percaya kata-kataku." Yesung menginterupsi.

Ryeowook merasa penasaran. Pemuda Kim itu berpindah tempat. Menungging dengan posisi pantat tepat menghadap cermin. Ia mencoba menengok anusnya. Sepertinya tidak akan terlalu sakit. Jarinya tidak sebesar penis Yesung, bukan?

Ryeowook melumuri jari telunjuknya dengan banyak salep. Perlahan ia memasukkan jari itu. Bibirnya mengatup dan matanya terpejam menikmati tindakannya. "Sssshhh…" Ia berdesis merasakan dingin tangannya menembus dinding-dinding anusnya yang menghimpitnya erat.

Yesung menikmati buaian dari surga ketika Ryeowook bersuara. "Bukankah itu nikmat, Miele? Masukkan lebih dalam, sayang! Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Seperti budak, Ryeowook menuruti seluruh perintah Yesung. Ia memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam, dalam dan dalam. Sampai akhirnya jari itu berhasil menyentuh sebuah daging kecil yang membuatnya melayang. "HHHAAAAHHH.."

Yesung menarik sudut kanan bibirnya dan tersenyum nakal mendengar desahan keras dari bibir Ryeowook. "Aku tidak berbohong, bukan? Kau berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatanmu, eoh?"

"Hu'ummhh.." Ryeowook menggigit bantal. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu ia mendesah sekeras ini. Terlalu berbahaya. Jarinya tak mau keluar dan terus menyentil titik kenikmatannya.

"Bukankah lebih asyik jika ada banyak jari yang menyentuh titik itu? Pasti kenikmatannya semakin bertambah. Kau mau mencobanya, Miele?" Yesung menyentuh penisnya dibalik celana. 'Sial! Aku tegang,' batinnya sambil mengelus-elus kemaluannya.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Jika satu jari saja sudah senikmat ini, tiga jari pasti juga semakin nikmat. Dengan susah payah ia mengolesi dua jarinya dengan salep dan mencoba memasukkan jarinya ke dalam anus.

"Hmmmhh.. Sa-sakit, hyung," rintihnya. Satu jari tidak mampu membuat dinding-dinding anusnya menegang namun tiga jari sangat mampu membuat lubangnya kembali perih.

Yesung melorot turun dan bersandar pada mesin cuci. Ia membuka pengait celananya, menurunkan resletingnya dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celana dalam. Ia memijit penisnya dengan lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Membayangnya bahwa tangan-tangan lentik Ryeowook-lah yang memijit penisnya.

"Ummhh… Berhenti sebentar saat sakit, Miele. Baru masukkan kembali saat sakitnya mulai menghilang," ucapnya mengajari.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia mendorong masuk jari tengah dan jari manisnya kembali beberapa mili, lalu berhenti saat sakit sampai akhirnya ketiga jari itu dapat masuk. "Ssshh.. Hyung, sudah masuk semua!"

Yesung mengurut penisnya sambil mengocoknya sesekali. "Ngghh.. It-itu… Cari letak kenikmatanmu dengan perlahan dan gerakan jarimu maju mundur.."

Ryeowook mengikuti petunjuk Yesung. Ia mulai pintar menemukan titik terdalamnya. "Ahhh.. Ngghhh.. Haggghh.. Enak, hyung.. Hmmhh.."

Yesung terkekeh. Kekasihnya yang polos sudah jadi nakal gara-gara dia. "Enak, eoh? Gerakkan jarimu lebih cepat dan tumbuk terus prostatmu dengan akurat, Miele.." Ia melihat penisnya yang tegak berdiri dengan ujung sedikit merah serta mengeluarkan precum. Dengan telaten ia menggesekkan jarinya di lubang penisnya. "Angghh.. Ssshhh.."

Ryeowook menyodok anusnya lebih keras. Ia terus menemukan kenikmatannya setiap jarinya berhasil menumbuk prostatnya dengan sodokan yang kasar dan kuat. Tak peduli lagi pada rasa sakit yang akan dialaminya nanti, yang terpenting hanyalah sekarang dia merasakan surga dalam genggamannya.

"Ahh.. Eoohh.. Uhhh… H-hyungghhh.."

"Neehh, wae? Nggghhh…" Yesung mempercepat gerakannya. Penisnya benar-benar tegang dan sungguh tidak mampu lagi menahan seluruh hasratnya lebih lama dari ini.

"Gyaahhh.. Oooohh.. Ke-kenapaaahh kau ikut nggghh.. ikut mendesaaahh? Ouch.. Nnnhh.."

"Err.. It.. itu.. Mm.. ah.. ah ah ah.. Nngggggghhhh…!" Yesung melepaskan penisnya, membiarkan lubang kecil disana menyemprotkan begitu banyak benih yang mengotori perut, dada serta lantai. Sepertinya dia harus bekerja lembur membersihkan apartemennya yang lebih seperti kubangan sperma. Ruang TV saja belum ia bersihkan dari bekas kegiatannya bersama Ryeowook sebelum Heechul datang.

Tok tok tok..

Ryeowook yang baru akan bertanya kembali pada Yesung pun mendelik kaget saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Buru-buru ia melepaskan earphone dan mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia meringis sakit saat jari-jari itu tertarik keluar secara paksa karena ulahnya. Tanpa memikirkan sakitnya lebih lama, Ryeowook menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala dan wajah dengan bed cover. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melihat kissmark di tubuhnya.

"Wookie, waktunya makan!" Kepala Sungmin menyembul dari balik pintu. "Lho, kok selimutan sih?"

"Err.. aku baru selesai mandi dan belum sempat ganti baju tetapi Minnie hyung keburu datang jadi aku melompat ke tempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut," sahut remaja 17 tahun itu.

"Ups.. Mianhae, hyung nggak tahu. Cepat turun ya, Wookie? Nanti makananmu dihabisin sama iblis mesum yang nangkring di kursi makan lho!" ucap Sungmin kemudian menutup pintu dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Ryeowook bernapas lega dan membuka selimutnya. Ia menunduk dan matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan cepat ia meraih earphone-nya kembali dan memasangnya di telinga. "Yesung hyung, kau masih disana?" tanyanya.

"Ya, ada orang, eoh?" tanya Yesung sembari mengelap lantai yang basah oleh spermanya.

"Iya, tadi Minnie hyung mengajakku makan. Err.. hyung.."

"Ya, ada apa, Wookie?" sahut Yesung yang bingung karena Ryeowook sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu.

"Hyung, bagaimana melemaskan penis yang tegang?" tanya Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

Dan sepertinya Yesung harus menunda pekerjaannya, lalu membiarkan Ryeowook membuat penisnya kembali menegang. Ryeowook, tunggu pembalasan Yesung esok di sekolah!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

RnR, please^^

Saranghae :*


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Oh! My Teacher

Author: Yesung's Concubine

Disclaimer: YeWook saling memiliki satu sama lain

Warnings: YAOI, Typo(s), AU, OOC, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 6

…"Hyung, bagaimana cara melemaskan penis yang tegang?" tanya Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

Dan sepertinya Yesung harus menunda pekerjaannya, lalu membiarkan Ryeowook membuat penisnya kembali menegang. Ryeowook, tunggu pembalasan Yesung esok di sekolah!...

.

.

.

.

.

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 7

Zhoumi menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk sementara di atas perutnya telah duduk seorang gadis cantik berkebangsaan China. Pemuda tinggi itu menatap sang gadis tanpa berkedip.

"Z-Zhang Li Yin, kau m-mau apa?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

Gadis cantik yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi itu hanya tersenyum nakal. Ia melepaskan jaket bulunya yang berwarna coklat dan membuat Zhoumi terbelalak seketika. Bagaimana tidak, Zhang Li Yin hanya memakai bra di balik jaketnya.

Zhoumi meneguk ludahnya. Matanya terfokus pada dada gadis China itu yang bulat dan besar. 'Ah, nggak tahan," batinnya mesum.

Zhang Li Yin mengangkat tubuh seksinya dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Perlahan ia menurunkan rok mininya yang berwarna hitam, lalu membuangnya sembarang. "Zhoumi…" panggilnya manja. Dengan celana dalamnya yang berwarna merah terang ia merangkak di dada Zhoumi dan membiarkan dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Zhoumi. "Bisa membantuku melepas pengait braku?" tanyanya.

Zhoumi mengangguk semangat. "Tentu!" Kedua tangannya segera merengkuh punggung Zhang Li Yin dan mulai melepaskan pengait branya.

BYUUUUURRRR!

"MIMI-GE MESUM! CEPAT BANGUN DAN BERANGKAT SEKOLAH!" teriak seorang namja berpipi gembul setelah menyiram wajah Zhoumi dengan seember air.

"Banjir!" seru Zhoumi panik. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membuka mata. Diusapnya wajahnya yang basah, lalu bergumam, "Lho? Kok nggak banjir?" ucapnya bingung.

Dengan santainya namja chubby itu menoyor kepala Zhoumi. "Seember air tidak akan bisa membuat apartemenmu banjir, Mimi-ge!"

Zhoumi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Belum terlalu sadar dari mimpi mupengnya. "Mochi?" katanya bingung.

Namja yang sebenarnya bernama Henry Lau itu mengangguk. "Apa?" sahutnya. Ia menaruh embernya di lantai dan membenahi seragamnya.

"K-kok kamu ada disini pagi-pagi begini? Te-terus ngapain pakai seragamku?" tanya Zhoumi semakin bingung.

"Baca name tag-nya! Ini seragamku. Mulai sekarang aku akan sekolah di sekolah gege dan tinggal bersama gege!" ucap Henry.

"Mwo? Aniya! Sirheo!" tandas Zhoumi. Dia sudah senang biasa hidup di Korea sendiri tanpa kekangan orangtuanya namun malah datang namja kecil yang dulu adalah teman bermainnya dan mengatakan akan tinggal di Korea bersamanya.

'Mentang-mentang tinggal lama di Korea jadi sok-sokan pakai bahasa Korea,' batin Henry. "Kalau mau protes, katakan pada Papa dan Mama Mimi-ge. Mereka yang merencanakan semua ini. Katanya supaya gege terbiasa tinggal sama calon istri eh suami."

"Istri? Suami? Apasih?" heran Zhoumi.

Henry mendekati Zhoumi. Menggapai tangannya dengan sedikit paksaan. Wajahnya mendekat sampai hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Zhoumi. "Mimi-ge…" panggilnya sedikit mendesah.

Zhoumi mengangguk kikuk. "N-ne?"

"Aku-calon-istri-Mimi-gege!" ujar Henry dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Tanpa Zhoumi sadari pemuda chubby itu memasangkan sebuah cincin emas sederhana di tangan Zhoumi.

"Oh… calon istri," ucap Zhoumi enteng. "MWO? CALON ISTRI? SIRHEO! AKU BUKAN GAY!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap layar ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan satu pesan pun. Ia menghela napas. Yesung tidak mengajaknya makan bersama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di samping Ryeowook (terhalang sebuah jalan kecil) menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan cukup keras di meja. Gadis itu tampak frustasi dan tidak bersemangat.

Ryeowook menoleh, "Waeyo, Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas. "Yesung oppa tidak masuk kelas hari ini, aku jadi malas berangkat sekolah."

Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hanya karena itu Taeyeon sampai depresi seakut ini? Sepertinya namja mungil itu lupa jika dia juga lesu gara-gara tidak mendapat pesan dari Yesung. "Hari ini 'kan memang tidak ada mata pelajaran seni musik, Taeyeon."

Taeyeon memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Iya sih… Tapi 'kan… Huweeee… mau ketemu Yesung oppa sebagai pendorong semangat!"

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil membuang napas. Ia berbalik, ingin menyapa sahabat karibnya yang sedikit mesum dan player. "Mimi!" Ditepuknya meja Zhoumi sampai si empunya terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya. "Kau melamun, eum?"

Zhoumi tidak berniat menanggapi. Dia malah menjatuhkan dagunya di meja.

"Kenapa, Mi? Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Galau ya nggak ada Yesung Seonsaengnim?" goda Ryeowook.

"Kau pikir aku ganjil sepertimu?" sindir Zhoumi. "Wookie, aku sedang terkena musibah," keluhnya nelangsa.

'Pantas saja nggak godain cewek-cewek,' pikir Ryeowook. "Wae? Apartemenmu kebakaran?" tanyanya asal.

Zhoumi mengangkat wajahnya dan menjitak Ryeowook. "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Aduh, sakit…" Ryeowook mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat kekerasan fisik dari Zhoumi. "Terus kenapa?"

"Tadi pagi aku hampir melihat tubuh polos Zhang Li Yin di mimpiku namun tiba-tiba seorang namja dari masa laluku menyiramku dengan air sampai aku bangun. Itu kesialan pertama. Kesialan kedua, dia akan tinggal dirumahku mulai hari ini. Kesialan ketiga, dia juga pindah sekolah kemari. Menjadi murid kelas 1-1, sekelas dengan Kui Xian. Kesialan keempat, dia-dijodohkan-denganku!" Zhoumi menceritakan seluruh kejadian pagi ini yang ia anggap sebagai kesialan.

Ryeowook menahan tawanya. "Ada kesialan kelima tidak?" tanyanya penasaran.

Zhoumi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kesialan kelima… dia… dia m-memasangkan cincin di jariku!" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan jari manis kirinya yang dibelenggu sebuah cincin emas.

"Kenapa dia bisa memasangkan cincin itu dijarimu?" selidik Ryeowook.

Zhoumi bergerak gelisah. "Err… i-itu… anow… d-dia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung kami b-bersentuhan dan memanggilku sambil m-mendesah. A-aku jadi kehilangan konsentrasi," sahutnya malu setengah mati.

"Hahahahahaha… Mimi ganjil! Mimi ganjil, Mimi kena karma karena sering mengejekku! Hahahahaha…" Ryeowook tertawa lebar sambil meremas perutnya saking gelinya.

"Yack! Wookie!" seru Zhoumi tak terima. "Awas kau!" Ia bangun dari duduknya namun dengan cepat Ryeowook berlari menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Itu artinya kau tidak boleh tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis lagi, Mimi. Ingat calon istri di rumah," seru Ryeowook.

"Wookie, diam!" Zhoumi memutup wajahnya menahan malu. "Aduh, harga diriku.."

Ryeowook terkikik geli. 'Hilang deh pamor Prince Charming-nya,' ucapnya dalam hati. Pemuda mungil itu berbalik namun sayang ia malah menabrak orang yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Pemuda Kim itu langsung terjatuh dengan posisi pantat mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Aduh… sakiiiittt," keluhnya sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Huaaa… sakittt!" pekik orang yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Ryeowook.

Zhoumi balas tertawa. "Hahahahaha… Makanya jangan mengejekku, Wookie sayang. Kau jadi jatuh, 'kan?" ledeknya. Ia menghampiri Ryeowook dan membantunya berdiri. Dengan perhatian ia menepuk baju Ryeowook yang terkena debu.

"Aduh… Sakit, Mimi," keluh Ryeowook.

"Udah, nanti sembuh sendiri. Manja banget sih Wookie-ku ini?" Zhoumi mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas.

Namja yang bertabrakan dengan Ryeowook tadi masih ditempatnya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Zhoumi. Matanya terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca. 'Mimi nggak perhatian sama aku. Mimi hanya memikirkan laki-laki bernama Wookie itu. Hikss… Mama, Henly mau pulang ke China aja!'

Teringat pada nasib orang yang ditabraknya, Ryeowook menunduk. Ia berjongkok di depan Henry. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Henry menggeleng keras tanpa mau menatap Ryeowook. Dia takut ketahuan menangis dan dicap sebagai laki-laki cengeng. Dia 'kan anak baru, bisa-bisa dia di-bully.

Zhoumi ikut menunduk. "Mochi?" ucapnya kaget. Dengan segera ia membantu Henry berdiri namun Henry menepis tangannya.

"Tidak perlu mempedulikanku!" ketus Henry. Ia berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri dan berlari pergi.

Ryeowook mendongak menatap Zhoumi. "Kau mengenalnya, Mimi? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya, ya?"

"Dia Henry Lau. Orang yang baru saja kuceritakan," ucap Zhoumi.

"CALON ISTRIMU?" pekik Ryeowook.

Zhoumi buru-buru membungkam mulut Ryeowook. "Jangan keras-keras, Wookie sayang! Nanti gadis-gadisku mendengarnya!"

Ryeowook menjauhkan tangan Zhoumi dari mulutnya. "Dasar namja mesum, playboy tengik, prince charming abal-abal!" umpatnya. "Kejar calon istrimu! Kayaknya dia ngambek."

"Harus?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menelan ludah pahit.

"Pilih pergi atau makan sepatuku?" ancam Ryeowook. Ia sudah bersiap-siap melepaskan sepatunya.

Zhoumi mengangkat tangannya di depan dada sebagai tanda menyerah. "Piss, Wookie sayang. Aku pergi, aku pergi," ucapnya, lalu melesat kabur.

"Huh, gayanya aja normal. Dalemnya juga ganjil gitu," cibir Ryeowook kemudian masuk ke kelasnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Henry terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Ia belum tahu banyak tentang tempat-tempat di sekolah barunya sekarang. Namja imut itu hanya berlari pasrah kemanapun kaki membawanya.

"Mochi! Kamu mau kemana? Nanti tersesat lho!" seru Zhoumi sambil mengejar Henry.

Henry terkesiap. Sejak kapan Zhoumi mengejarnya? "Masa bodoh! Apa pedulimu? Urusi saja namja bersuara cempreng tadi!" serunya kesal kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sepi.

Wajah Zhoumi berubah marah. Ia membuka paksa ruang kelas yang dimasuki Henry. "Berani mengejek Wookie lagi dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk—"

Greb! Henry melompat ke pelukan Zhoumi dan menyembunyikan pipi gembulnya di sana. Zhoumi diam membeku merasakan baju seragam bagian dadanya yang basah. Henry menangis?

"Mo-mochi? Kenapa?"

Henry menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Zhoumi lebih erat. "Hiks… Mimi-ge, aku takut~"

"Takut kenapa, Mochi? Tidak apa-apa, gege sudah memelukmu, jangan takut!" Zhoumi memeluk punggung dan pinggang Henry dengan kedua tangannya yang panjang.

Pemuda tinggi berambut kemerahan itu menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dia mengerti sekarang. Ini ruang praktek biologi. Ada banyak hewan-hewan yang diawetkan di dalam toples kaca berisi formalin, organ dalam manusia yang terbuat dari plastik dan benda-benda semacamnya. Zhoumi terkekeh pelan.

"Makanya kalau dibilangin jangan ngeyel! Kau itu belum tahu tempat-tempat di sekolah ini, takut 'kan jadinya?" Zhoumi menepuk-nepuk pantat Henry menenangkan seperti saat mereka kecil dulu, namun ternyata sekarang berbeda.

Zhoumi meneguk ludahnya. Dulu menepuk pantat Henry adalah hal biasa karena bocah itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya. Tapi sekarang… kenapa pantat Henry terlihat begitu montok[?] dan seksi? Benar-benar menggoda iman Zhoumi untuk meremasnya.

"Mimi-ge?" Henry mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Zhoumi dengan mata sipitnya yan mengerjap polos.

Zhoumi terhenyak. Ia seperti melihat wajah Henry yang bercahaya seperti terkena sinar mentari surga. Terlihat begitu suci dan polos. Cantik…

Pemuda China itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menuruti suara hatinya dan mengecup bibir sintal Henry. Oooh… betapa kenyalnya bibir dalam penjaranya ini. Zhoumi mengapit bibir bawah Henry dengan kedua bibirnya. Alangkah nikmatnya jika dia menggigit kulit berdaging tebal itu.

"Mmmhh… Gege...?" erang Henry.

Zhoumi mengatupkan matanya dengan penuh nikmat. Alangkah merdunya erangan Henry. Benar-benar membuat Zhoumi kecanduan dan ingin mendengarnya lagi… lagi… dan lagi…

Bruk! Tanpa sadar Zhoumi mendorong Henry tanpa melepaskan ciumannya sampai namja berumur enam belas tahun itu terjungkal jatuh dan tertindih tubuh Zhoumi. "Aaauww.." Henry memekik sakit karena punggungnya yang membentur lantai, namun bagi otak Zhoumi yang sudah bermasalah, pekikan itu adalah lenguhan nikmat dari seorang Henry Lau.

Henry bertopang pada kedua siku dan lengannya agar dapat terbangun walau hanya sedikit. Ia menunduk malu saat bibir Zhoumi berpindah ke leher kanan dan tangan Zhoumi bergerak melepaskan kancing seragamnya.

"M-mimi-ge mau apa?" tanya Henry takut-takut sambil melihat tangan Zhoumi yang sudah melepaskan tiga kancing seragamnya.

Zhoumi yang sedang menikmati gesekan antara telapak tangan besarnya dengan dada mulus Henry yang masih terbalut kaos dalam berwarna putih polos pun tersentak kaget. Ia tersadar dari lamunan nistanya dan refleks mendorong Henry menjauh.

Zhoumi berdiri dan berbalik membelakangi Henry dengan sangat cepat. "B-bel sudah berbunyi, Henry. Ayo m-masuk kelas sebelum guru datang!"

Henry terdiam namun akhirnya membenahi pakaiannya dan ikut berdiri. "B-baik!"

Zhoumi merutuki otaknya dalam hati. Ia bergegas keluar dari ruang praktek bioligi dan berjalan di depan Henry lebih cepat. 'Zhoumi bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia itu laki-laki! LAKI-LAKI SAMA SEPERTIMU, ZHOUMI! Ah… tidak mungkin… mana mungkin aku gay? Aku normal! Pacarku banyak, semuanya wanita seksi berwajah cantik dan berdada besar, tidak mungkin aku menyukai seorang namja! Berdada rata pula!' batinnya.

Henry mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Zhoumi, lalu memeluk tangannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Zhoumi sambil bergumam, "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku takut tersesat lagi, gege.."

Sentuhan Henry di tubuhnya benar-benar mampu membuat darah Zhoumi berdesir panas. Tubuhnya langsung berkeringat sebagai respon. "I-iya."

"Antar aku ke kelas, ya?" pinta Henry.

"I-iya," Sepertinya Zhoumi hanya bisa berkata 'iya'. Otaknya sudah sangat bermasalah. 'Istirahat kedua nanti aku harus cari mangsa baru. Aku normal!' batinnya kolot.

.

.

.

.

.

_Istirahat ke-2_

"Huft…" Ryeowook menghela napas dan menjatuhkan dagunya di atas kotak bekalnya. Yesung sudah makan bersama para guru jadi dia tidak bisa menemani Ryeowook makan siang, begitulah kira-kira isi pesan singkat yang baru saja Ryeowook terima.

Ryeowook meniup poni yang telah memanjang di dahinya. "Aku makan sama siapa dong?" gumamnya bingung.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh. "Eh? Kau yang tadi bertabrakan denganku, ya?" ucapnya ramah.

Henry memandang Ryeowook dengan wajah jutek. "Hu'uh! Mimi-ge mana?" tanyanya ketus.

Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya. 'Napa nih anak? Sinis amat,' batinnya. "Koala lagi ngecengin cewek-cewek cantik kelas sebelah. Paling sekarang lagi makan bareng di kantin."

Henry menautkan alisnya. "Koala?"

"Oh, itu panggilan spesial dariku untuk Zhoumi," ucap Ryeowook santai.

Henry menganga dengan mata membulat tak senang. "Spesial? Memangnya kau pacar Mimi-ge?" tanyanya kesal.

Ryeowook menyeringai. Sepertinya menyenangkan menjahili bocah itu. "Zhoumi itu soulmate-ku. Apa kau tidak dengar dia memanggilku 'Wookie sayang' saat istirahat pertama tadi?"

Henry melotot. "Tidak mungkin!" serunya. "Mimi-ge itu tunanganku!" hardiknya lagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum menang. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakannya lahap. Lumayan, dapat teman saat makan. "Benarkah? Padahal koala mesum itu sering mencium(pipi)ku lho. Dia juga sering menawariku untuk pulang bersamanya, pokoknya laki-laki yang paling dekat dengannya itu aku (dan Kyuhyun) kau tentu tidak tahu. Kau 'kan anak baru."

"Hei!" Henry membaca name tag Ryeowook. "Kim Ryeowook! Mimi-ge itu punyaku! Kau jangan dekati dia!"

Ryeowook menelan makan siangnya lagi. "Ne? Maaf saja ya, dia yang mendekatiku kok," ucapnya bangga.

"KIM RYEO—"

"Lagian kenapa kau hanya marah padaku? Aku bilang koala ngecengin cewek-cewek di kelas sebelah saja kau tidak menggubrisnya." Ryeowook memotong ucapan Henry. "Berarti kau percaya ya kalau aku ini ada apa-apa sama Mimi, eoh?" tebak Ryeowook.

"A-ani!" Henry menghempaskan tubuhnya sampai duduk di kursi sebelah Ryeowook dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pipi mochinya memerah menahan malu.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Ia balas membaca name tag Henry kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Henry Lau. Zhoumi hanya temanku, tidak lebih," ucapnya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan tingkah konyol.

Henry tersenyum lega namun cepat-cepat dihapusnya senyum itu dan menepis tangan Ryeowook yang berada di atas kepalanya. "Jangan sok akrab deh, Kim Ryeowook!" tukasnya.

"Aku nggak sok akrab kok sama kamu! Justru kamu yang harus mengakrabiku!" ucap Ryeowook sambil memakan makanannya kembali.

"Idih, nggak penting!" gumam Henry dengan gaya sok ilfil berat.

"Penting tau!" Ryeowook menjitak kepala Henry dan membuat bocah itu memekik. "Kau ini hanya namja dari masa lalunya, tidak mungkin kau tahu sifat baik dan buruknya yang sekarang, apa yang dia suka dan apa yang dia tidak suka. Dan sebagai sahabat terdekatnya—secara kami satu kelas dan duduk berdekatan—aku tahu apapun tentang Zhoumi yang tidak kau ketahui!"

Henry merengut. Kalau dipikir-pikir yang dikatakan Ryeowook ada benarnya juga. "Kalau begitu kau harus memberitahuku!" tandasnya.

"Dengan satu syarat!" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa? Awas kalau macam-macam!" ucap Henry ketus lagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut. "Jadi dongsaeng-ku, eotteokhe?"

"A-apa?" Henry mengerjapkan matanya syok.

"Kau tidak bawa kamus bahasa Korea?" sindir Ryeowook.

"Aish! Aku tahu arti ucapanmu, tapi…"

"Hah… sejak dulu aku ingin punya adik. Tapi tidak bisa, appa sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Kyuhyun yang lebih muda dariku pun memperlakukanku seperti adik kecil karena dia selalu menganggapku calon adik ipar. Padahal 'kan aku ingin punya adik!" keluh Ryeowook.

'Kok jadi curhat sih? Siapa juga Kyuhyun? Tapi kasihan juga udah nggak punya Papa,' batin Henry. "Ne…ne… sekarang aku dongsaeng-mu, hyung!" ucap Henry pada akhirnya. Sepertinya keputusan yang dia ambil tidak buruk.

Ryeowook menoleh cepat. "Kau mau jadi dongsaeng-ku? Ne? Jeongmal?" tanyanya senang.

Henry mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil sendok di meja Ryeowook dan melahap bekal namja berambut kecoklatan itu. "Mmhh..enn…nhhaakk..!" ucapnya dengan mulut penuh.

Ryeowook tertawa. Dicubitnya pipi tembem Henry yang semakin gembul karena penuh makanan. "Kau suka? Itu masakanku sendiri lho!"

"Nhee…sung...ghhuuhh?" tanya Henry takjub.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. "Kau pasti lapar, kita makan bersama, ya?"

"Tidak! Ini untukku semua!" ucap Henry setelah menelan nasinya.

"Kok gitu?" protes Ryeowook.

"Hyung harus mengalah pada dongsaeng. Dari dulu peraturan tidak pernah berubah! Doangsaeng itu yang berkuasa!" ucap Henry. Ia mengambil kotak bekal Ryeowook, menyangganya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya terus menyendok nasi dan lauk di dalamnya.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. "Huh! Tiba-tiba aku menyesal!" gerutunya. "Lapar, Henry… jangan dimakan sendiri~" rengeknya.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih yang dongsaeng?" cibir Henry. Ia pun menyuapi Ryeowook. "Makan yang banyak hyung, biar nggak kerempeng kayak gini!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Pulang Sekolah_

"Wookie sayang, mau pulang bareng?" ajak Zhoumi. Ia berdiri santai di samping meja Ryeowook.

"Enggak ah. Kau 'kan harus pulang sama calon istrimu," sahut Ryeowook enteng sambil membenahi buku-bukunya.

"Mwo?" seru Zhoumi kaget.

"Kau pikir apa? Kalian tinggal bersama, 'kan? Harus pulang bersama juga! Kau mau Henry tersesat di jalan terus diculik ahjussi-ahjussi tua terus diperkosa ahjussi-ahjussi genit gitu?" celoteh Ryeowook.

"Emangnya ahjussi-nya gay sepertimu dan Kyuhyun apa?"cibir Zhoumi.

Ryeowook berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. "Kami yang gay tapi kau yang tunangan sama namja. Harus kusebut apa kau? Raja gay?"

Zhoumi tertohok. "Aku normal!" sentaknya. Ia pun ikut keluar dari kelas. Mata elangnya menemukan sosok Henry yang bersandar di depan pintu kelasnya. "Mochi?"

"Gege, ayo pulang! Aku ngantuk~" keluh Henry sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Lagi-lagi Zhoumi harus meneguk ludahnya. Dia sering melihat Kim bersaudara—Sungmin dan Ryeowook—bertingkah imut seperti itu namun dia tidak tertarik. Tapi kalau Henry yang melakukan…

"GEGE!" Henry memekik saat Zhoumi tiba-tiba menggendongnya di belakang punggung.

"Peluk leherku biar nggak jatuh, Mochi! Kamu ngantuk, 'kan? Tidurlah di punggungku," ucap Zhoumi lembut dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng sambil cengar-cengir. "Masih ngaku normal?" cibirnya pelan hingga Zhoumi tidak mendengarnya.

Henry menyembunyikan wajah malunya di leher belakang Zhoumi. Ia pun memeluk leher Zhoumi seerat yang ia bisa.

Zhoumi mati-matian menyembunyikan getaran halus di dadanya. Desah napas Henry di belakang lehernya membuatnya meremang. Puting susu Henry yang bergesekan dengan punggungnya dan penis mungil namja manis itu yang menekan pinggangnya benar-benar membuat Zhoumi sulit berpikir jernih. Betapa nikmatnya jika Zhoumi mengemut penis mungil itu. Seberapa kerasnya kedua puting susu itu jika Zhoumi memencetnya dengan ibu jari dan memelintirnya dengan gerakan memutar?

"Mimi-ge kenapa melamun?" tanya Henry.

Suara Henry yang masuk ke telinga Zhoumi membuat pemuda jangkung itu terkejut. "T-tidak, aku tidak melamun kok, Mochi," jawabnya gelagapan. Sepertinya Zhoumi harus menahan mati-matian hasratnya untuk segera mencabuli Henry demi harga dirinya yang seorang Prince Charming idalam semua wanita seksi berdada besar kecengannya. Dia harus membuktikan pada Ryeowook jika dia adalah lelaki normal. Dulu sih gampang membuktikannya, tapi sekarang kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

.

.

.

.

.

Air mengalir dari keran yang Ryeowook putar. Namja bertubuh kecil itu membasuh tangannya di wastafel toilet sekolah. Seseorang memeluk pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba dan menatapnya dari balik cermin. "Annyeong~" sapa suara baritone itu.

Ryeowook mendongak menatap cermin. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Annyeong~ sejak kapan disini? hyung belum pulang?"

"Baru saja. Aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum melihat namja termanis di dunia ini. Bisa-bisa aku mati tertabrak mobil jika belum berpamitan denganmu," ucap Yesung. Ia menurunkan tangan kanannya dan menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuknya di belahan pantat Ryeowook.

"Ngaaaahh…" Kaki Ryeowook yang sebelumnya berdiri tegak kini sedikit menekuk dan merapat. Ryeowook berpegangan erat pada pinggiran wastafel supaya tidak terjatuh.

"Miele…" Yesung berucap seduktif di telinga Ryeowook sambil melepaskan ikat pinggang namja manis itu. "Aku benar-benar merindukan lubang ketatmu," guru berkaca mata itu menurunkan celana Ryeowook sebatas paha.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dengan gigi terkatup. "Ke-kemarin sudah…"

Yesung melepaskan celana dalam Ryeowook dengan gerakan sangat lambat. "Tapi tadi malam pun kau harus membuatku dua kali ejakulasi tanpa memasuki lubangmu karena kenakalanmu, Wookie!" jari telunjuknya bergerak naik turun atas bawah menyentuh kerutan anus Ryeowook yang tanpa perlindungan.

"Nghh….Ooh! A-aku tidak bermak—"

"Sengaja atau tidak, itu tetap sebuah kenakalan, Miele. Kau harus dihukum~" bisik Yesung.

"B-but—arrgghh…. What… what are you doing?" Ryeowook menggerakkan pantatnya dengan gelisah merasakan sebuah benda tumpul memasuki lubangnya, namun ia yakin itu bukan penis Yesung. Milik Yesung lebih besar, seingatnya.

"Menghukummu," sahut Yesung berserta lenguhannya. Pria tampan idaman seluruh murid Melody High School itu menggigit pelan cuping telinga Ryeowook. Ia mendorong benda berbentuk penis di tangannya itu lebih dalam memasuki rectum Ryeowook.

"Arrrgghh… sa-sakit hyung! Keluarkan! Keluarkan! Uwaaahh…" erang Ryeowook. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya membuat matanya memanas dan meneteskan airmata.

Yesung membuka paha Ryeowook lebih lebar, lalu menekan bahunya supaya Ryeowook menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali mendorong vibratornya saat posisi Ryeowook sudah terlihat tidak terlalu menyakitinya. "Keluarkan? Bagaimana bisa? Anusnya terlihat begitu menyukainya, Wookie. Dia terus menyedotnya ke dalam, menelannya dengan sangat rakus seakan sudah lima tahun tidak dirasuki!"

"T-tidak!" bantah Ryeowook. Kata-kata cabul yang Yesung tuturkan malah membuatnya terangsang berat. Penisnya menegang tanpa sentuhan apapun dari Yesung. Pipinya makin merona.

"Tidak?" ulang Yesung. "Lalu apa ini?" dengan iseng disentilnya penis Ryeowook yang sudah ereksi.

"Oooh! Hyunggh.." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Sentuhan sedikit saja sudah membuatnya tidak tahan. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan belaikan kasih Yesung saat ini juga!

"Kyu, kau tunggu di luar, ne? aku mau pipis dulu!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh cepat ke arah pintu toilet. Yesung memang tidak tahu suara siapa itu, namun sepertinya itu suara seorang murid.

Ryeowook membeku. Itu suara kakaknya!

"Nggak mau kutemani saja, hyung?"

"Mimpi!"

"Hyung! Ce-cepat keluarkan! Ada Minnie hyung diluar!" ucap Ryeowook panik sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah.

"Sirheo!" jawab Yesung kekeuh.

CKLEK

Ryeowook dengan cepat mendorong Yesung sampai terjengkang di samping wastafel. Itu membuat tubuh Yesung tidak terlihat. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluarkan vibratornya. Pemuda mungil itu pun memakai kembali celana dalam dan celana seragamnya dengan serampangan.

"Lho? Wookie ada di sini? Kok belum pulang?" Sungmin menatap heran adiknya yang ada di toilet.

Ryeowook menarik resleting celananya dan tersenyum sepolos mungkin pada Sungmin walau sebenarnya ia menahan rintih perih karena celananya yang ketat membuat vibrator semakin masuk ke dalam rectumnya. "T-tadi kebelet pipis, hyung. Minnie hyung juga belum pulang?"

"Belum. Nanti kita pulang bareng, ya? Numpang di mobilnya Kyu biar ngirit uang transport," ucap Sungmin, lalu masuk ke dalam bilik closet.

'Sejak kapan Minnie hyung jadi perhitungan banget sama uang kayak umma?' batin Ryeowook heran.

"Miele.." bisik Yesung. Ia bangun sambil merengut. "Sakit!" umpatnya sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Lebih sakit anusku!" balas Ryeowook tak kalah berbisik.

Yesung menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah remote control dan mengangkatnya sampai sejajar dengan matanya. Memperlihatkan pada Ryewook sambil tersenyum aneh. Pemuda itu memencet sebuah tombol.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Vibrator di dalam anusnya bergetar mengaduk hole-nya. Ia membekap mulutnya dan mati-matian tidak mendesah. Di dalam bilik ada Sungmin dan di luar toilet ada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau cari mati!

"Be-berikan remote-nya!" paksa Ryeowook.

"Aniya!" ucap Yesung.

"Berikan!" Ryeowook mengambil paksa remote di tangan Yesung dan saat ia mendapatkannya, Sungmin keluar dari bilik closet.

"Ye-Yesung Seonsaengnim?" pekik Sungmin terbata. Mimpi apa dia sampai bertemu dengan Yesung seperti ini?

Ryeowook langsung menjaga jarak dengan Yesung. "H-hyung, ayo pulang!" Ia menyembunyikan remote-nya di balik punggung dan mematikan getarannya. Setelah itu ia menaruh remote-nya di saku.

"Tapi, Wookie…" Sungmin ingin menolak. Ia ingin lebih lama melihat figure pria pujaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungminnie. Pulanglah, sudah sore." Yesung tersenyum semanis mungkin pada calon kakak iparnya[?]

Ryeowook mendelik. Panggilan apa itu? Sungminnie? SUNGMINNIE? SUNG-MIN-NIE?

Sementara Ryeowook berkutat dengan rasa marah, cemburu dan nikmat di rectumnya, Sungmin malah seperti orang gila yang melayang-layang di nirwana. Yesung tahu namanya dan memanggilnya dengan sangat manis. Garis bawahi! DENGAN SANGAT MANIS!

"Seonsaengnim tahu namaku?" ucap Sungmin senang.

Yesung mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Tentu aku tau, Sungminnie."

Sungmin ingin berjingkrak saat itu juga. Dia dipanggil Sungminnie lagi! Dua kali! Betapa indahnya hidup ini baginya walaupun tadi pagi dia sudah menerima kesialan terus menerus karena lupa mengerjakan PR.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin menyebut nama Yesung pun jadi sebal dan ikut masuk ke dalam toilet. "Sungmin! Ayo pulang!" ucapnya kesal. Kalau sedang kesal begini, jangan harap Kyuhyun akan memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan 'Minnie hyung'.

Sungmin merengut. Baru juga mau berlama-lama dengan Yesung. "Iya-iya!"

Kyuhyun balik menatap Yesung. "Yesung Seonsaengnim, ini toilet murid, bukan toilet guru. Apa Anda tidak bisa membaca?"

Guru muda itu melirik name tag Kyuhyun. "Terserah padaku lah, Kyuhyun-sshi! Masalah untukmu?" sahut Yesung sinis. "Sungminnie, hati-hati di jalan, ne? Annyeong~" ucapnya manis pada Sungmin, kemudian keluar dari toilet setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit pada Ryeowook. 'Nggak apa-apa deh gagal ngerasuki Wookie, yang penting udah main dikit,' batinnya.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. "Annyeong~. Seonsaengnim juga hati-hati! Selamat jalan~ sampai jumpaaaa~"

"Sudah bilang hati-hati, selamat jalan, sampai jumpa, kenapa tidak sekalian bilang jangan kembali dan mati saja?" umpat Kyuhyun.

"Mati saja kau, Kyu!" ucap Sungmin, lalu melenggang pergi. Jangan sampai mood-nya dirusak oleh seorang setan jelek bernama Cho Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun tertohok. "Maksudku katakan itu pada guru sok cakep itu! Bukan padaku!"

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-geleng. Ia pun beranjak pergi walau terasa sangat sulit. Setiap satu langkah yang diambilnya membuat vibratornya menekan dinding rectumnya. 'Ahh…aku bisa gila..' batinnya nelangsa.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Ripiu, please XD

Follow2an yuk! jennyluvera

#gapentingbanget


	8. Chapter 8

YEWOOK SHIPPER MERAPAAAAATTT! Ini kayaknya lebih dari sekedar NC-21 deh… bisa disebut MA ga yaaa? Semoga ga dihapus admin FFn *amin* readers bantu doa ya!

SIAPKAN TISSUEEEE! ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA!

.

.

.

.

.

Masih berani baca?! Dasar ngeyel! Dosa tangguh berjamaah yaaaakkk!

.

.

.

.

.

Camera… Rolling…

ACTIOOOONNNN!

Title: Oh! My Teacher

Author: att jennyluvera

Disclaimer: YeWook belongs to each other

Warning(s): Smut, NC 21, Typo(s), AU, OOC, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 7

…"Mati saja kau, Kyu!" ucap Sungmin, lalu melenggang pergi. Jangan sampai mood-nya dirusak oleh seorang setan jelek bernama Cho Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun tertohok. "Maksudku katakan itu pada guru sok cakep itu! Bukan padaku!"

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-geleng. Ia pun beranjak pergi walau terasa sangat sulit. Setiap satu langkah yang diambilnya membuat vibratornya menekan dinding rectumnya. 'Ahh…aku bisa gila..' batinnya nelangsa….

.

.

.

.

.

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 8

"Kyu! Jalan nggak usah lelet gitu dong!" bentak Sungmin yang sudah duduk nyaman di kursi sebelah kursi kemudi. Sebenarnya siapa yang punya mobil siapa yang numpang?

Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang Ryeowook dan memperhatikan langkahnya dengan seksama pun secepat kilat mengangkat wajahnya. "Eh? Ne, Minnie hyung," sahutnya yang sepertinya sudah tidak marah lagi pada Sungmin.

"Wookie, kakimu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menelan ludah pahit sambil menengok ke belakang. "Ne?"

"Kakimu kenapa?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Mm... it-itu… a-anu—"

"KYUHYUN! AKU SUDAH LAPAR!" teriak Sungmin yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang, lalu menelepon para anggota SFC (Sungie Fans Club) untuk memamerkan pada mereka tentang kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu bersama Yesung. 'Pasti mereka akan cemburu berat!' Sungmin membatin sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"N-neeee!" sahut Kyuhyun dan segera berlari ke mobilnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi dan memakai sabuk pengamannya. "Yang lelet bukan cuma aku kok yang dibentak cuma aku?" tanyanya dongkol.

Sungmin membuang muka. "Mana mungkin aku membentak adikku yang unyu-unyu itu? Mendingan ngebentak kamu yang najis-najis ini!"

JLEP! Ucapan Sungmin menusuk tepat ke hati Kyuhyun. Namja pucat itu mengelus dadanya. 'Sabar, Kyu… Calon istri memang nggak punya saringan buat ngomong,' pikirnya.

"Wookie, cepetaaan~" rengek Sungmin.

Ryeowook tersenyum menanggapi, namun saat ia sampai tepat di depan pintu mobil, ia langsung menengok belakang tubuhnya. 'Mati aku… nggak mungkin bisa duduk! Nanti pasti nggak bisa nahan desahan. Terus kalau aku klimaks di mobil Kyu 'kan nggak lucu!' Namja bersurai coklat madu itu berucap gusar dalam hati.

Sungmin menaruh lengannya di kaca mobil. "Wookie, tunggu apa lagi?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook berpikir keras. "Mm…i-itu…a-aku…ketinggalan…buku aku ketinggalan di kelas, hyung!" ucapnya. Ryeowook memukul kepalanya, merasa bodoh dengan ucapannya. Mejanya 'kan nggak ada lacinya! Mana mungkin buku bisa ketinggalan?!

"Ya sudah, sana ambil dulu! Hyung tunggu di sini," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau menungguku berjalan saja sudah mencak-mencak nggak jelas, hyung. Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Wookie kembali ke kelasnya lagi? itu 'kan memakan waktu lebih banyak dari apa yang kulakukan tadi!" Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Nggak boleh, ya?" tanyanya dengan air muka sedih.

'Kok berubah mendadak gini?' Kyuhyun cengo. "B-boleh, chagi.. tentu saja boleh! Apa sih yang enggak buat calon istriku?" rayunya supaya Sungmin tidak sedih.

Wajah sedih Sungmin berubah eneg. "Najis!" ucapnya dan kembali membuang muka. Kyuhyun lemes.

"Nggak usah, hyung! Hyung pulang aja dulu. Ha-habis ini aku mau ke perpustakaan kota un-untuk mengembalikan buku." Ryeowook berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Begitukah? Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa di rumah, Ryeowookkie~" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dengan gaya imut.

"Sampai jumpa~" balas Ryeowook sambil mengantarkan kepergian kakaknya. Ia bernapas lega ketika mobil Kyuhyun sudah menghilang di balik tikungan. Tapi sepertinya rasa lega itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di dadanya dari belakang.

"Hai, namja gula~" sapa Yesung.

"Ukh… hyung! Lepaskan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Ryeowook melepas paksa pelukan Yesung. Ia membalik tubuhnya sampai menghadap Yesung. Dipukulnya dada Yesung dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil dan tanpa tenaga. "Nappeun namja!" umpatnya.

Yesung tertawa sambil menggeleng kewalahan. Betapa manisnya segala tingkah yang dilakukan namja manisnya. Ia menarik tubuh kecil Ryeowook ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membenamkan kepala Ryeowook di dadanya kemudian mengecup wangi helaian namja imut itu. "Miele, makin hari kau makin manis saja. Kau berniat membunuhku, ya?"

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. Ia membiarkan Yesung memeluknya erat, menyatukan perut dan sebagian dada mereka serta melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook. Ia seolah tidak peduli pada ketakutan akan terungkapnya hubungan khusus mereka. "Um? Kenapa begitu?"

"Habisnya setiap melihat tingkah manismu, wajah manismu, kedipan manismu, gerakan bibirmu yang manis, suaramu yang manis dan gerakan tubuhmu yang manis pula, seperti ada satu truk gula yang memenuhi hatiku. Kalau aku terkena diabetes dan mati muda, itu karenamu, ya?" Yesung menyentil pucuk hidung Ryeowook.

"Dasar gombal!" ucap Ryeowook dengan pipi merona.

"Pernahkah kukatakan kalau rona yang menghias pipimu itu begitu manis?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook pun mengangguk. "Tapi pernahkah aku berkata kalau yang termanis adalah—"

"Angghh…" Ryeowook mendesah dengan bibir terbuka ketika vibrator di dalam anusnya kembali bergetar.

"—desahan yang lolos dari bibirmu?" sambung Yesung sambil memamerkan remote nirkabel di tangannya. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang menatapnya tak percaya. Salahkan Ryeowook yang mudah sekali tergoda dalam rayuannya sampai tidak menyadari jika tangannya masuk ke dalam saku Ryeowook dan mengambil kembali remote-nya. Atau Yesung saja yang berbakat jadi pencuri?

"H-henti…khannhh…aanghh…k-kau mau ap..paahh?" Ryeowook mencakar seragam guru Yesung tepat di bagian dadanya. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan raut malu. Getaran di dalam rectumnya merambat sampai ke bongkahan pantatnya yang bulat menggemaskan. Ia memajukan tubuh bagian bawahnya, tapi perbuatannya malah membuat penisnya bergesekan dengan penis Yesung. Pemuda mungil itu kembali mendesah nikmat.

Yesung nyengir. Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. Membuat pose berpikir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jalan ke kelas dan kembali lagi kemari butuh waktu lima belas menit, lalu ke halte bus, perpustakaan, halte bus lagi dan terakhir sampai ke rumah bisa makan waktu sampai tiga jam." Ia menunduk menatap Ryeowook. "Bagaimana kalau habiskan tiga jam ini untuk bermain 'sebentar', Miele?"

"NO—NGHH!" Ryeowook yang berteriak tak terima langsung berjengit kaget ketika Yesung mengatur getaran vibratornya dengan level maksimal. Vibrator itu membentur dinding-dinding basahnya. Terasa panas dan perih, namun juga nikmat karena secara tidak langsung vibrator itu memijat dinding sempitnya, melonggarkannya supaya bisa dimasuki oleh penis besar Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat satu sudur bibirnya. Tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Ryeowook bergerak turun sampai ke belahan pantat Ryeowook yang mengangkang. Ia menggesek lubang yang terisi penuh itu. Lubang yang sedikit benjol karena ujung vibrator yang masih ada di luar rectum. Guru tampan itu menekan benjolan tersebut. Mendorong vibrator supaya memasuki anus Ryeowook lebih dalam. Mencari titik terdalamnya dengan teliti.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Mereka masih ada di depan gerbang sekolah dan Yesung sudah melancarkan aksi-aksi mesumnya begini. Bagaimana kalau tukang kebun sekolah tahu? Bagaimana kalau penjaga sekolah tahu? Bagaimana kalau ada murid atau guru yang belum pulang? Begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Ryeowook. Sangsi yang akan didapatkannya, hukuman orangtuanya, pendapat lingkungannya. Hah.. sulit sekali mencintai pria sepopuler Yesung? Sulit sekali mencitai Yesung yang statusnya adalah gurunya sendiri?

"Ahh…haahh…hyunghh—AH!" Ryeowook menahan napasnya dan langsung diam membeku. Yesung berhasil menemukan sweetspotnya. Sesuatu di tengah sekalangnya menggembung. Menyadari hal itu, wajahnya memerah sampai level tertinggi.

"Masih menolak, Wookie? Eum?" goda Yesung. Ia menarik mainan berbentuk penis dalam anus Ryeowook kemudian menghujam tempat yang sama.

"AH! Hyung…ahh…hah…" Dada Ryeowook kembang kempis. Diremasnya lebih kuat kain yang menutupi dada Yesung sebagai penopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ne?" sahut Yesung singkat.

Ryeowook menyembunyikan matanya. "Mmh..Fuck…me..haah!"

Yesung tersenyum menang. "Kau yang memintanya, Miele~ jangan salahkan aku!"

HUP! Yesung dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan menyangganya di pundaknya. Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah sambil meratap.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhoumi membuka pintu apartemennya sepelan mungkin agar namja imut dalam gendongannya yang hampir tertidur itu tidak marah-marah karena tidurnya terganggu. Pemuda yang sering dipanggil 'Koala Merah' itu membawa tunangannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu duduk di kasur.

"Mochi, udah sampai~" ucapnya lembut.

"Nghh..?" Henry menggeliat kecil namun bagi Zhoumi itu adalah desahan seksi dari seorang Henry Lau. "Udah sampai?"

"Udah~" sahut Zhoumi pelan.

"Oh.." gumam Henry dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Zhoumi sehingga ia tergeletak di ranjang empuk playboy itu.

Zhoumi berbalik, menatap wajah polos Henry yang mengantuk. Ia tersenyum kecil untuk sejenak. Melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Henry dan beralih pada tas yang masih dipakai tunangannya. Ia sedikit menaikkan tubuh Henry, mengambil tasnya kemudian menidurkannya dengan posisi yang benar.

"Mochi, seragamnya dilepas dulu! Besok kalau dipakai lagi jadi kusut lho!" ucap Zhoumi.

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata terpejam. "Ngantuk, gege~"

Zhoumi menghela napas berat. Ia bergerak ke atas tubuh Henry. Menumpukan kedua lututnya di samping kanan dan kiri Henry dan melepaskan kancing seragamnya satu per satu. Zhoumi langsung mupeng menatap tubuh bagian atas Henry yang kini hanya tertutup kaos oblong putih. Ia meneguk ludahnya saat beralih pada celana Henry.

Zhoumi mengangkat wajahnya. Mencari tahu reaksi Henry akan apa yang dilakukannya. Namun sepertinya bocah mungil itu terlalu mengantuk sampai enggan mempedulikan perbuatannya. Zhoumi pun melepaskan ikat pinggang hitam Henry. Membuka kancing celananya dan menarik turun zippernya. Setelah itu mengenyahkan celana seragam Henry.

Zhoumi menatap ke langit-langit apartemennya sambil bernapas dari mulut tidak teratur. 'Wahai iblis di neraka, jangan luluhkan imanku di depan namja ini. Kalau di depan yeoja seksi sih aku ikhlas. Tapi ini namja! Lubangnya cuma satu! Dadanya rata! Dan yang dia punya juga penis, sama sepertiku! Oh iblis di neraka, jangan goda aku dengan tubuhnya yang nggak seksi—okay, aku akui pantatnya montok, tapi tetap saja dia namja! Aku normal! Aku nggak ganjil kayak Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook! Duhai iblis di neraka—'

"Uhh…Mimi-ge~ berat!" Henry mengerang kesal karena Zhoumi tak kunjung turun dari posisinya yang menduduki pahanya.

Zhoumi terlonjak. "Oh? Mian, Mochi.." ucapnya cepat. Diapun turun, berniat mengambil baju untuk Henry, tapi…

'Henry seksi banget! Cuma pakai kaos oblong putih dan boxer biru muda. Aduh… ngebet!' batin Zhoumi mupeng.

"Mmhh… Mi..mi..!" Henry berpindah posisi menjadi menyamping. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali merentangkan tubuhnya. Mengepalkan tangannya dan menekuknya di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Kakinya pun terlipat dan terbuka lebar.

Zhoumi makin mupeng. Paha putih mulus Henry terbuka tanpa perlindungan. Boxernya biru mudanya yang sedikit menggembung di bagian penis karena posisinya yang sekarang. Juga kedua puting susunya yang seakan berbisik di telinga Zhoumi, 'Jamah aku! Remas aku! Pelintir aku! Emut aku, Zhoumieeeh~'

Zhoumi menggigit semua kuku jarinya kecuali ibu jari. Wajahnya bercampur antara mupeng dan melas. Jika digambarkan dalam tokoh anime, dia seperti Naruto yang melihat ramen di depan mata namun tidak dapat membelinya karena dilarang Sasuke sang seme.

Zhoumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sampai mulutnya pun ikut terbuka dan melar terkena angin[?] dan liurnya bertebaran. Ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Memformat ulang otak yadongnya. 'Mi, hanya boleh napsu sama yeoja! Coret kata 'namja' dalam kamus mupeng—ngebet—yadongmu!' batinnya fokus.

"Mochi ganti baju, ya? Nanti masuk angin lho!" kata Zhoumi. Ia bergegas mencari baju untuk Henry, mendekati tempat tidur dan mencoba mendudukkan namja imut itu.

Henry menolak. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan sebal dan sedikit emosi, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke kasur sambil merengek, "Jangan ganggu mulu kenapa sih? Henly capek! Mau bobok! Hiks...huwe…'Nly mau bobok, Mama…"

"Sshh… ne, Mochi… mian, ne? Gege nggak ganggu-ganggu Mochi lagi deh," ucap Zhoumi pasrah menenangkan Henry.

"Hiks…hiks…aku ngantuukk.." Henry mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Tumitnya yang menendang-nendang kasur mulai bergerak lemah.

"Ne… ne… Gege minta maaf… Udah, Mochi bobok… Gege temenin~" Zhoumi ikut tidur dan menghadap ke arah Henry.

"Ukh…" Henry memanyunkan bibirnya. Ngambeknya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Wajar saja, dia baru sampai di Korea dini hari tadi menggunakan pesawat, tidak tidur semalaman di apartemen Zhoumi karena belum terbiasa dengan tempat baru yang ditinggalinya, paginya dia langsung berangkat ke sekolah barunya dan harus belajar sampai sore. Tentu saja dia lelah dan orang lelah mudah bermuram durja.

Henry ikut tidur menyamping. Menghadap ke arah tunangannya yang playboy dan mesum akut. Ia memeluk pinggang Zhoumi dengan kaki kirinya. Menaruh tangan kirinya di punggung Zhoumi dan tidur berbantalkan pada lengan kiri Zhoumi. "Gege jangan bergerak! Gege nakal, jadi harus dihukum. Mimi-ge akan jadi gulingku! Mengerti?" tukasnya tanpa sekalipun membuka mata.

Zhoumi kembali meneguk ludahnya. Apa lagi ini? Kaki mulus Henry yang merajai pinggangnya. Penis Henry yang menempel di perutnya. Hembusan napas hangat Henry yang menggelitik perpotongan lehernya dan…

…wajah imut Henry yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Wajah putih, pipi tembem, kerucut di bibir yang sangat lucu seakan memaksa Zhoumi untuk mengecup—melumatnya—juga alis yang hampir menyatu karena masih dalam acara ngambek. Mana tahan kalau Zhoumi harus berlama-lama dalam posisi berbahaya seperti ini? Bisa-bisa dia mencabuli Henry. Dan apa yang akan terjadi? Pamornya? Julukan Prince Charming-nya? Gadis-gadis seksinya yang berdada besar? Lenyap sudah!

"Mo-Mochi…?" panggil Zhoumi. Dia nggak tahan! Kalau begini terus dia bisa lepas kontrol! Dan bibir sintalnya segera terkunci rapat ketika mendengar dengkuran halus Henry yang sarat kelelahan.

Tidur Henry begitu damai, seperti tidak pernah tidur selama sepuluh tahun. Wajahnya yang begitu kelelahan tetaplah terlihat imut. Tanpa sadar Zhoumi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dibibirnya. Dikecupnya dahi basah Henry sekilas. "Sleep tight, my fiance.."

.

.

.

.

.

_Ruang UKS_

"Uh..hyunghh..ahh..nghh.." Tubuh telanjang Ryeowook terlihat begitu mengkilat hasil dari keringat yang membasahi setiap incinya. Ia yang tengah menungging di atas tempat tidur UKS sesekali menengok ke belakang. Mengintip lubangnya yang tak henti-hentinya disodok oleh vibrator Yesung. Guru tampan itu sama sekali tak terlihat lelah walau tangan mungilnya sejak tadi mengeluar-masukkan vibrator ke dalam anus Ryeowook.

Yesung menggigit kecil pantat bulat Ryewook. Menghisapnya sampai menimbulkan bercak merah. Ryeowook mengerang keenakan. Pemuda berumur 27 tahun itu pun mengurut penis Ryeowook yang menggantung di antara selakangnya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tetap bekerja di lubang Ryeowook.

"Aaah! Nghh! Yes…sunghh…hyunghh! Haah! Nghahh! Jangan berhentiih! Nhh.." desah Ryeowook menggelinjang nikmat.

Yesung yang sebelumnya berdiri di samping tempat tidur pun naik ke atas ranjang. Ia menampar pantat Ryeowook dengan cukup keras sampai memerah dan meninggalkan jejak telapak tangan. "Nakal sekali kau, Miele. Sudah ditusuk berkali-kali masih belum puas?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak. Ditamparnya lagi pantat Ryeowook lebih keras.

"Akh! Hah! Nghh…NN! Gyaah!" Ryeowook mengerang lagi. pukulan Yesung di pantatnya malah membuatnya semakin bergairah. Rasa panas bekas tamparan Yesung membawa kenikmatan. Penisnya pun ikut menegang walau sudah berkali-kali klimaks.

Yesung meremas pantat Ryeowook dan menariknya kearah yang berlawanan sehingga lubang Ryeowook yang diisi oleh vibrator terlihat jelas. Yesung merunduk, menjilatnya dengan lidahnya. Getar kuat vibrator terasa di lidahnya. Ia mengembangkan senyum. "Wookie, mari bermain yang lebih menantang!"

Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia menatap horor Yesung. "Apa yang—NO! Jangan! T-tidak akan muat!" serunya gusar melihat Yesung menuntunkan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus Ryeowook yang masih terisi vibrator.

"Kalau belum dicoba, mana tahu?" Yesung menyeringai dan mulai memasukkan penisnya. Perlahan tapi pasti. Menulikan telinganya pada jerit sengsara Ryeowook. "Ukh… kau ketat sekali, Miele."

CREAK! "ARRGGHH…!" Ryeowook berteriak kesakitan saat lubang anusnya robek lagi. Ini lebih besar dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Lubangnya kini harus menampung dua penis—walau yang satu dari plastik—sekaligus.

Yesung menarik vibratornya agar tidak terlalu menyakiti Ryeowook. Penisnya masuk dan vibratornya mundur perlahan namun tidak keluar. Yesung mencoba memasukkan penisnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Lubang Ryeowook terasa lebih sempit daripada yang sebelumnya. Mungkin karena sekarang penis Yesung harus berbagi dengan vibrator. Tapi hal ini malah terasa lebih nikmat. Penisnya dihimpit dinding ketat Ryeowook dan vibrator. Terlebih lagi getaran vibrator itu juga menambah nikmat tersendiri baginya.

"Uwaaagghh…sakit, hyung! Arrrgghh.." Ryeowook meraung kesakitan. Tubuhnya yang menungging maju kedepan agar penis Yesung keluar dari lubangnya, tapi Yesung malah memegang kedua selakangnya dan menariknya sampai anusnya menelan seluruh penis Yesung. "UH!" Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa Yesung bisa tepat menumbuk sweetspotnya di saat-saat seperti ini? Rasa sakitnya berkurang sedikit-demi sedikit.

Yesung tersenyum tak percaya. Mudah sekali dia membuat Ryeowook merintih dan mendesah di waktu yang sama? Dia menarik mundur penisnya, memberi akses bagi vibrator untuk maju. Sensasi gesekan antara penisnya dan vibrator yang bergetar membuatnya seakan melayang. Didorongnya sedalam mungkin vibrator itu sampai menumbuk titik yang sama.

"AH! Haa…aahh…uwaahh! Nuhh…yeeaahh! Hahh..!" Ryeowook dengan mudah terbiasa dengan dua benda yang memenuhi rectumnya. Walau tidak sedikit darah yang mengucur dari lubangnya dan membuatnya merasakan perih, namun sodokan Yesung benar-benar terasa nikmat. Yesung begitu lihai memaju-mundurkan penis dan vibratornya secara bergantian.

"Sshh…aahh…sangat sempit, Wookie…ouuh.." Yesung mendesis tajam. Anus Ryeowook melahap penis dan vibratornya dengan rakus. Penis dan vibratornya berlomba-lomba menumbuk prostat Ryeowook. Dengan semangat ia terus menggenjot Ryeowook. Mengendarainya layaknya keledai.

"Aaaaah…haaah…hyuuungh…oouuhh…gah! Hagghh…ngh! Eeaah…nuh! Faster! Aahh! Faster, hyuuungghh!" Desahan Ryeowook semakin tak terkendali. Tubuhnya sangat kesakitan, terlihat dari matanya yang membengkak dan berkaca-kaca. Tapi baginya ini teramat nikmat. Tangisannya pecah karena rasa sakit, namun ia begitu ingin mengemis demi rasa nikmat yang diterimanya.

PLAK! Yesung menepuk keras pantat Ryeowook. "Sudah secepat ini masih ingin lebih? Apa kau belum terpuaskan olehku?" kata Yesung dengan nada tinggi. Ditepuknya terus pantat Ryeowook dengan kasar. Ia pun menggenjot semakin brutal.

"Ah! Ah..ah..ah! Uh..hah..gah! hyung..akhh..akuhh…haahh!" Tubuh Ryeowook ikut maju dan mundur karena genjotan Yesung yang sangat kuat. Penisnya berdenyut-denyut merasakan lahar panas yang ingin keluar dari dalamnya. Ryeowook meremas bantal yang telah basah oleh saliva dan keringatnya. Ranjang yang mereka naiki pun ikut berderit dan bergoyang.

Mengerti maksud Ryeowook, Yesung segera membalik tubuh Ryeowook tanpa mengeluarkan penis dan vibratornya. Kaki Ryeowook di tekannya sehingga terus dalam posisi menekuk seperti saat menungging tadi. Itu membuat pinggang dan sebagian punggung Ryeowook terangkat ke atas dan penisnya tepat menghadap wajah Ryeowook.

"Ah! Hah! Gah! Ahh…huhhh…ngghh…aahh..hyunggh…aahh…AAAAAAAAHHH!" Cairan putih kental menyembur deras tepat di wajah Ryeowook. Pemuda itu mendesah lega sambil menikmati masa orgasmenya dan membiarkan sperma panas itu mengotori wajah imutnya.

"Ukh…hyaah! Eeeghhaa.." Yesung mencoba mengatur sodokannya dalam tempo cepat yang stabil. Itu sangatlah sulit ketika Ryeowook mencapai klimaksnya. Otot-otot kontraksi di dinding anus Ryeowook menghimpit penisnya. Memijatnya kuat sampai ia tidak bisa bertahan. "Agghh! Ryeo—AAARRGGHH!" Ia tak dapat membendung teriakan nikmatnya saat klimaks datang menghampirinya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Ryeowook bernapas dengan teratur. Merasakan hasrat Yesung yang memenuhi lubangnya. Sebagian tercecer keluar bersama darahnya karena tidak cukup berada di dalam sebab penis dan vibrator masih memenuhinya.

Yesung menurunkan kaki Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu sedikit mengernyit saat kakinya di turunkan. Selakangnya terasa sangat pegal. Yesung membungkuk dan menangkup pipi kanannya. Ia mengetukkan kedua kening mereka. Keduanya bernapas bersamaan. "Hah…hah… Lelah, Miele?" Yesung menatap mata Ryeowook yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengannya. Bulu mata mereka saja sampai bersentuhan.

Ryeowook balas menatap Yesung. "Neh..hah..hah.." gumamnya. Mendengar desah napas mereka yang beriringan membuat keduanya tertawa. "Keluarkan!" sungut Ryeowook. Tidak seperti biasanya Yesung langsung menuruti perintah Ryeowook. Guru musik itu mematikan vibratornya, menariknya keluar kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya juga.

"Sudah.." Senyum menawan memancar di wajah Yesung. Ia membersihkan sperma di wajah Ryeowook dengan lidahnya.

Ryeowook tertawa kegelian. "Cukup… biar kubersihkan nanti! Hah… ngantuk…"

"Tidurlah."

"Ani, aku harus pulang. Anterin pulang, ya?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang sudah pasti membuat Yesung luluh.

"Siap, Ratu Gula!" ucap Yesung semangat.

Ryeowook lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia sangat kewalahan menghadapi sifat Yesung. "Berapa banyak nama lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"Sebanyak butir gula di pabrik gula. Mau menghitungnya?" Yesung tersenyum konyol.

Ryeowook menunduk sebelum Yesung berhasil tahu ada rona merah di pipinya. Dipukulnya pelan bahu Yesung. "Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" Ryeowook berjalan dengan kaki sedikit mengangkang dan tangan yang bertengger di pinggang saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sungmin yang duduk di karpet sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di meja dekat televisi pun mendongak. Saat mata puppy-nya melihat Ryeowook, ia langsung tersenyum senang. Berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari kearah Ryeowook. "Wookie pulaaaangg!"

Leeteuk yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa di belakang Sungmin sambil menonton televisi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah putra sulungnya yang kini memeluk Ryeowook dengan semangat seolah tidak bertemu satu tahun. Ia melirik sekilas jam di tangannya. Sudah jam setengah sembilan malam. "Baru pulang, sayang? Memangnya perpustakaan kota buka sampai malam, ya?" tanyanya bingung.

Gluk. Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. "I-iya, Umma. Tutupnya jam delapan malam. J-jadi waktu tutup aku langsung pulang dan s-sampai jam setengah sembilan," katanya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di tubuhnya karena gugup. 'Ketahuan nggak, ya?'

"Oh.." Leeteuk bergumam mengerti dan kembali menonton televisi. "Cepat mandi dan makan, sayang. Sudah malam, pakai air hangat!"

"Um! Cepat mandi, Wookie. Badan kamu bau banget kayak kemarin. Lebih bau sekarang lagi, hyung jadi males kecup pipi Wookie." Sungmin menutup hidungnya.

Ryeowook nyengir. Pasti bau spermanya. "Hehe.. ne, hyung~" Dia pun kembali berjalan kearah tangga dan menaikinya perlahan walau tertatih.

"Wookie kok jalannya gitu?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook berhenti. Mukanya pucat pasi. "I-itu… kakiku masih sakit karena terpeleset di rumah teman hari Sabtu kemarin," jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Dari raut wajahnya saja semua orang pasti tahu kalau dia berbohong, jadi jangan sampai Sungmin melihat wajahnya.

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Kayaknya tadi pagi udah nggak pincang deh,' batinnya. "Ya sudah, hati-hati~"

"Neee…" Ryeowook mengembuskan napas lega. 'Aman!' girangnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigo… siapa sih anak-anak mesum yang menjadikan UKS sebagai sarang asusila? Murid-murid jaman sekarang benar-benar parah!"

Yesung yang melewati ruang UKS hanya bisa cengar-cengir mendengar gerutuan tukang bersih-bersih sekolah dari pintu ruang UKS yang sedikit terbuka. Dia memang kembali ke sekolah lagi setelah mengantar Ryeowook karena ada beberapa tugas yang lupa ia ambil. 'Lebih baik aku cepat pulang,' pikirnya. Jangan sampai pegawai sekolah itu tahu jika dia yang membuat kekacauan di ranjang UKS. Benar-benar guru tidak baik!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Review, pleaseeee~

Follow2an yaaa~ att jennyluvera

Saranghae~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Oh! My Teacher

Author: att jennyluvera

Disclaimer: YeWook belongs to each other

Warning(s): Smut, NC 21, Typo(s), AU, OOC, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 8

…"Aigo… siapa sih anak-anak mesum yang menjadikan UKS sebagai sarang asusila? Murid-murid jaman sekarang benar-benar parah!"

Yesung yang melewati ruang UKS hanya bisa cengar-cengir mendengar gerutuan tukang bersih-bersih sekolah dari pintu ruang UKS yang sedikit terbuka. Dia memang kembali ke sekolah lagi setelah mengantar Ryeowook karena ada beberapa tugas yang lupa ia ambil. 'Lebih baik aku cepat pulang,' pikirnya. Jangan sampai pegawai sekolah itu tahu jika dia yang membuat kekacauan di ranjang UKS. Benar-benar guru tidak baik!...

.

.

.

.

.

OH! MY TEACHER, Chapter 9

Bulan demi bulan berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Hubungan spesial antara Yesung dan Ryeowook yang dirahasiakan berjalan dengan mulus. Keduanya—terutama Ryeowook—semakin pintar berbohong demi bisa bersama satu sama lain tanpa ada yang curiga. Dan itu membuat Yesung semakin gencar 'menyentuh' Miele-nya.

"Wookie, ambilin selai di depanmu itu dong," pinta Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah kiri Ryeowook sekaligus di depan Sungmin. Pagi ini, dia datang lagi ke rumah Sungmin. Seperti biasa, dia menumpang makan di rumah namja bergigi kelinci itu, lalu membayarnya dengan cara memberikan tumpangan mobil untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Ryeowook yang hampir menggigit roti tawar di depan mulutnya pun merengut. Ia menaruh rotinya kembali di piring, lalu mengambil selai yang Kyuhyun maksud dan memberikannya pada setan ikal itu.

Kyuhyun menerima selainya sambil nyengir evil. "Gomapta ne, adik ipar~"

TUUIING~ PLUK! Selembar roti tawar berselai strawberry mampir dengan mulusnya di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Roti itu melorot jatuh meninggalkan sisa-sisa selai strawberry di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau punya tangan 'kan, Kyu? Ambil sendiri dan jangan mengganggu adikku yang mau makan!" kata Sungmin—si pelaku pelemparan roti selai—ketus.

Jika digambarkan dalam bentuk komik, dari mata Kyuhyun pasti mengalir air terjun—air mata—yang melengkung indah bagaikan kuncir kuda. Kyuhyun memperlihatkan wajah nelangsa. "Ming, tega sekali kau padaku, chagi?"

Ryeowook bersorak dalam hati melihat penderitaan Kyuhyun. "Dunia pasti berputar," gumamnya yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menggeram kesal mendengar olok-olokkan Ryeowook. Membalasnya sama saja meminta roti tawar terbang ke wajahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sungmin menampakkan ekspresi mau muntah mendengar panggilan baru yang dilontarkan oleh bibir Kyuhyun. "Ming? Idih.."

Ryeowook melanjutkan makannya tanpa peduli lagi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia menggigit rotinya dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di bawah meja.

"Teukie Umma mau kemana?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mendongak begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang menyebut-nyebut nama ibu mereka. Sungmin pun memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

Mata Ryeowook berkedip bingung melihat sang ibu yang membawa koper yang cukup besar setelah keluar dari kamarnya. "Umma kenapa bawa koper sebesar itu?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada tiga remaja itu. "Umma mau ke rumah Halmeoni. Dia sedang sakit, sayang, jadi Umma harus menjaganya."

"Halmeoni sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Leeteuk mengedikkan bahu. "Umma harus ke sana supaya tahu."

"Tapi aku masih ujian, Umma. Tidak bisa ikut membantu," kata Sungmin sedikit mengeluh. Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju karena diapun juga sedang mengikuti ujian semester gasal.

Leeteuk mendekati si sulung dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kalian 'kan bisa datang saat sudah liburan. Tidak apa-apa ya Umma tinggal?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Umma. Sangat tidak apa-apa!" ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

Leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Sungminnie, Kyu!"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh namja yang baru berumur enam belas tahun sepertiku, Umma?" kata Kyuhyun sambil berkedip sok polos.

"Apapun bisa dilakukan oleh setan, Kyu. Apalagi yang otaknya ngeres," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melongo. "Siapa yang setan?" tanyanya.

"Yang tanya," jawab Sungmin dan Ryeowook serempak. Kyuhyun gigit serbet.

"Umma, aku tetap tidak bisa ikut. Setelah ujian, aku harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar dan tutorial. Aku 'kan sudah kelas tiga, Umma," ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Ya sudah, Umma sendiri juga tidak apa-apa, sayang." Leeteuk mengecup pipi dan dahi Sungmin, lalu memeluknya sekilas. "Jaga diri, belajar tekun, lalui ujian dengan baik dan jangan tidur larut malam. Umma sayang Minnie."

Sungmin balas memeluk ibunya. "Aku juga sayang Umma. Umma jangan pergi lama-lama, ya? Jangan lupa telfon!"

"Iya-iya. Anak Umma makin hari makin manja, eoh?" Leeteuk menyentil hidung Sungmin. Setelah itu ia menghampiri putra bungsunya dan mencium pipi serta dahi Ryeowook. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Sungmin. "Wookie, jaga hyung-mu, ya? Dengarkan kata Sungminnie, jangan membantah dan jangan keluyuran selama Umma pergi. Setelah kau dapat libur dari sekolah, tidak perlu menemani Umma di tempat Halmeoni. Temani hyung-mu saja! Umma sayang Ryeowookie." Didekapnya Ryeowook dalam hangat tubuhnya.

Ryeowook memeluk pinggang ibunya. Menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh bak malaikat itu. Tidak salah jika ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Sungmin walau namja aegyo itu lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Itu semua karena Sungmin lebih manja daripada Ryeowook.

"Aku juga sayang Umma. Umma jaga diri baik-baik! Kalau Halmeoni 'kambuh', jangan diambil hati. Anggap saja Halmeoni sedang menghafal naskah drama," kata Ryeowook. Ia sangat tahu jika neneknya tidak menyukai ibunya meskipun dia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Sang nenek selalu menghardik ibunya dengan kasar.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ne, aegya. Gomapta~" Dicubitnya gemas tulang yang menonjol di pipi Ryeowook. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka tangannya agak lebar. "Sini Kyu, peluk Umma!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk ibu dari namja yang sangat dicintainya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Umma. Kalau Halmeoni bau tanah itu berani melukai hati Umma, katakan padaku! Aku akan dengan senang hati berucap 'manis' padanya sepanjang hari."

Leeteuk mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. "Tidak boleh begitu, Kyu. Bantu Umma menjaga Sungminnie dan Ryeowookkie, ya? Jangan menjahili mereka, okay?"

"Menjahili orang adalah rutinitasku, Umma. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melakukannya?" gurau Kyuhyun.

"Menjahiliku dan Wookie sama saja memintaku menghajarmu, Kyu," kata Sungmin nyolot.

"Bercanda, Ming chagi~" Kyuhyun membuat tanda V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ya sudah, Umma pergi dulu. Jangan berangkat terlalu siang dan jangan lupa kunci pintu, mengerti?" pesan Leeteuk sembari berjalan keluar.

"Arraseo, Umma~" sahut ketiga remaja beda usia itu serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mimi-ge banguuun~ nanti telat lho berangkat sekolahnya," seru Henry yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya dengan Zhoumi. Mau bagaimana lagi, Zhoumi hanya punya satu kamar sehingga dia harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Zhoumi sejak pertama kali datang. Bagi Henry tidak masalah karena Ryeowook bilang hal itu bisa membuat Zhoumi jatuh cinta padanya.

Henry tidak tahu saja jika pendapat Ryeowook adalah pendapat yang sesat. Tidur satu ranjang dengan koala mesum bukanlah suatu masalah? Lalu apa? Petaka?

Ya meskipun Zhoumi tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam pada Henry, sih. Pemuda tinggi itu 'kan masih kekeh dengan sumpah serapahnya yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya normal. Tapi apa bisa dikatakan normal jika dia selalu meneguk ludahnya dengan tatapan lapar saat melihat Henry hanya memakai celana dalam di depannya setiap pagi, sama seperti sekarang?

Pemuda tinggi itu memang segera bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar celotehan Henry. Ia tidak mau Henry marah dan ngambek padanya. Mengembalikan keceriaan Henry sangat sulit. Namun sekarang Zhoumi benar-benar berharap agar bisa mengulang waktu dan kembali tidur tanpa mempedulikan Henry.

Bagaimana tidak? Matanya yang baru saja menerima bias cahaya matahari pagi sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan tubuh putih mulus Henry yang basah sehabis mandi dan hanya memakai celana dalam. Henry yang sedang memakai seragamnya tak menyadari jika Zhoumi mupeng melihatnya.

Sepertinya semua rumus dan hafalan yang dipelajari Zhoumi sejak kemarin hingga jam dua dini hari lalu langsung melayang seketika. Hilang sudah rumus rumit yang sudah disimpan rapat-rapat dalam memori otaknya. Andai soal-soal ujiannya berubah menjadi soal-soal berbau porno, dengan menutup mata saja dia bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.

Henry memakai jasnya sambil mengernyit menatap Zhoumi. "Mimi-ge kok malah bengong, sih? Sana mandi! Aku nggak mau telat cuma gara-gara gege yang nggak mandi-mandi!"

Zhoumi langsung gelagapan lantaran kepergok sedang memandangi Henry. Untuk namja mochi itu tidak sadar dengan arti dibalik tatapannya. "I-iya, Mochi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh.. hyung, jangan menggodah..kuhh.." desah Ryeowook. Kini ia sedang berada di dalam ruang kerja Yesung. Menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya yang singkat untuk memperdalam materi pelajaran yang belum terlalu dipahaminya—sambil berduaan dengan Yesung—.

Yesung menjauhkan bibirnya yang sejak tadi menggigit dan menghisap perpotongan leher Ryeowook. Ia menelusupkan kedua tangannya di pinggang namja cantik itu. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang terapit oleh kedua kakinya.

"Wae, Miele?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pintar dalam pelajaran bahasa Italia, hyung," keluhnya.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Yesung.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau bisa?"

Yesung terdecak. "Kau pikir kenapa aku memanggilmu 'Miele' yang jelas-jelas bahasa Italia?"

Ryeowook tertegun. Ia baru sadar jika Miele memanglah bahasa Italia, Yesung sendiri pernah mengatakannya dahulu. "Ah.. aku lupa." Ia sedikit membalik badannya hingga kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. "Bantu aku ya, hyung~" pintanya manja.

Yesung menggigit gemas ujung hidung Ryeowook. "Kau bisa memberiku apa jika aku membantumu?"

"Apapun! Apapun!" jawab Ryeowook semangat.

"Jeongmal?" selidik Yesung. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan lapar.

GLUK

Ryeowook meneguk ludah kesusahan. Ia mulai bisa menerima sinyal-sinyal mesum Yesung yang sedang _on_.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Yesung langsung meraup penis dan twinsball Ryeowook dalam kepalan tangannya. Meremasnya cukup keras dan sedikit menggesek bibir manhole-nya.

"Aangh~" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam nikmat.

Yesung menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Ryeowook. "Eotteokhe, Miele~" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar berat dan seksi. Diremasnya lagi penis Ryeowook.

"Eungh~ a-apa yang kau minta, nnngh~ hyung?" Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk Yesung. Mendongak kearah langit-langit, bertolak belakang dengan Yesung yang menunduk dan menghirup wangi leher Ryeowook yang memabukkan. Ryeowook menjambak kasar rambut Yesung lantaran merasa nikmat dengan nafas Yesung yang menggelitik lehernya. Lehernya semakin mendekat ke hidung Yesung.

"Concedetevi me, il mio Miele!" bisik Yesung.

Ryeowook sedikit mengernyit walau rona nikmat masih menguasai wajahnya. "Non capisco, Master (aku tidak mengerti, Seonsaengnim)," ucapnya polos.

Yesung menepuk gemas kepala Ryeowook. "Aku bilang, puaskan aku, Miele-ku!"

Ryeowook bersemu merah. Dengan kesal ia menepuk pundak Yesung. "Aku 'kan memang selalu memberimu pelayanan yang memuaskan!" dengusnya.

"Aish.. kekasihku mulai tidak polos lagi, eoh?" Yesung mengapit hidung Ryeowook. Kekasihnya itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Memuaskan dan melayani itu dua hal yang berbeda, Miele~"

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Apakah itu berarti Yesung tidak pernah puas dengan pelayanannya? Enak saja dia bicara begitu, gara-gara guru mesum itu 'kan Ryeowook jadi kehilangan keperjakaannya. Awas saja jika Yesung sampai mencampakkannya. Ia akan memaku kedua tangan dan kaki Yesung di dinding kamarnya. Menjadikannya Yesus kedua! Yesus, Yesung, tidak jauh berbeda, bukan?

Tangan Yesung menyusup ke dalam baju seragam Ryeowook. Naik ke atas dan menemukan nipple pink-nya yang kecoklatan. Dipelintirnya kencang tonjolan kecil itu.

"Eungh!" Ryeowook memekik merasakan nipple-nya yang dikerjai oleh Yesung.

Seringai iblis tercetak di bibir Yesung. "Memuaskanku artinya memberiku pelayanan sampai aku puas. Dan itu harus lebih dari tiga ronde lho, Miele~"

"MWO?" Ryeowook melotot. "Aangh! Yesung hyunghh~"

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memegang selembar soal ujiannya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya melotot kaget. Ia terlalu syok karena seluruh soal yang disuguhkan Yesung padanya—dan harus dijawabnya dalam sisa waktu 15 menit istirahat—tercetak jelas di lembar itu. Hanya angkanya saja yang dibolak-balik dengan kalimat yang berbeda kata namun maknanya tetap sama.

Meski saat Yesung mengetesnya, ia hanya mendapat 10 jawaban benar dari 40 soal pilihan ganda, tapi Yesung tetap mengajarinya—dalam waktu kilat—dan memberikannya jawaban yang benar.

Ryeowook benar-benar ingin melompat saking senangnya. Sepertinya dia akan mendapatkan nilai tinggi untuk pelajaran yang sukar baginya itu.

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu Ryeowook mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Membiarkan seorang namja koala merah di kursi dekat jendela menatapnya heran sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Wookie, kau kesurupan apa?" gumam Zhoumi sambil bergidik ngeri. Ia menatap soalnya kembali dan wajahnya berubah lemas. 'Percuma menghafal kosakata, semuanya buyar saat melihat tubuh—hampir—bugil Henry,' gerutunya dalam hati.

'Yesung hyung, aku mencintaimu! Sangat, sangat dan sangat mencintaimu!' teriak Ryeowook girang dalam hati.

Ryeowook baru sadar jika Yesung sangat tahu apa pelajaran yang paling disukainya, apa pelajaran yang paling dibencinya. Ia mendapatkan nilai bagus di pelajaran apa dan mendapatkan nilai buruk di pelajaran apa.

Beruntungnya punya kekasih seorang guru wali kelas. Tampan, pintar, bisa diandalkan, _perfect! _

Tapi saat mengingat perjanjian sepihak yang dilakukannya dengan Yesung, tawa Ryeowook langsung terhapus. Ia berbalik sedikit. Menengok pantatnya walau sebenarnya yang ingin ia tengok adalah anusnya. 'Aish.. mau jadi apa nih anusku kalau begini?'

Sekarang Ryeowook tahu, Yesung tidak sempurna. Dia memang tampan, pintar, bisa diandalkan dan selalu memanjakan Ryeowook. Tapi dia juga MESUM! Mesum semesum-mesumnya!

Ryeowook menyurukkan kepalanya ke meja. 'Tapi aku tetap cinta walau dia mesum. Hueeee~'

Zhoumi yang tak sengaja melihat Ryeowook pun hanya geleng-geleng. 'Wookie, kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu. Tadi girang, sekarang lemas. Seingatku kau bukan AB-_line_ deh.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Song Ahjumma~" sapa Leeteuk berbisik. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu wanita tua yang sebaya ibunya dan memijitnya pelan.

Bibi Song tersentak kaget. Pembantu setia ibu mertua Leeteuk itu pun menoleh. "Tu—"

"Sssstt~" potong Leeteuk cepat.

Bibi Song tersenyum canggung. "Maafkan saya, Nyonya Kim. Sejak kapan Anda ada di dapur—di rumah ini?"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Baru saja." Ia menunjuk koper besarnya yang ia taruh di dekak meja pantry. "Bagaimana kabar Ahjumma?"

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, Nyonya," sahut Bibi Song ramah sambil kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bubur buatannya.

"Teukie lebih baik, Ahjumma~" ucap Leeteuk. "Kubantu, ya?"

"Aish.. tidak boleh. Anda pasti lelah 'kan, Nyo—Teukie? Istirahatlah selagi Nyonya Besar sedang tidur." Bibi Song menepuk gemas tangan Leeteuk yang sudah siap memegang sendok sayur.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. "Umma tidur? Aku ke kamarnya, ya?" ijinnya.

"Teukie, datang kemari saja kau sudah termasuk nekad, untuk apa menemuinya juga? Mau menciptakan bencana?" Bibi Song mendesah.

"Umma sakit, Ahjumma. Aku harus merawatnya sampai sembuh," kata Leeteuk lembut.

Bibi Song menatap haru menantu majikannya itu. Dipeluknya tubuh ramping Leeteuk. "Teukie... kau baik sekali, hum? Tuhan pasti kehilangan satu malaikatnya saat kau dilahirkan. Kapan Nyonya Besar akan menyayangimu yang tulus ini?"

"Ahjumma, sudah... jangan menangis... nanti aku dimarahi Umma." Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Bibi Song.

Bibi Song membelai rambut panjang Leeteuk. "Teukie, sampai kapan kau akan bertahan, Nak? Sampai kapan kau akan berbohong? Sudah berapa tahun, eoh?"

Leeteuk tersenyum miris. Melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus setitik air di matanya. "Delapan belas tahun, mungkin. Aku akan terus bertahan sampai Umma mau menerimaku."

Bibi Song menangkup pipi Leeteuk. Membelai pipi wanita yang telah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. "Jangan berbohong lagi. Kau sudah terlalu lama tersiksa, chagi.."

"Tidak bisa, Ahjumma. Harus seperti ini. Setidaknya sampai Umma mau menerimaku." Leeteuk menurunkan tangan Bibi Song. "Aku ke kamar Umma sebentar ya, Ahjumma?" ucapnya dan langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan helaan nafas yang dikeluarkan Bibi Song.

"Keras kepala, sama seperti mendiang suamimu," ucap Bibi Song sambil geleng-geleng.

.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar ibu mertuanya. Ia tersenyum lega melihat ibunya yang terlelap. Wanita cantik berhati malaikat itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang, tepat di samping kaki kanan ibunya.

Dipijitnya pelan kaki ibu mertuanya. Selembut mungkin agar sang ibu tidak terbangun. Ia tersenyum memandangi nenek dari kedua putranya. Ibu dari seorang pria yang amat dicintainya hingga saat ini walau pria itu telah menghadap Sang Waktu.

"Eungh.." Nyonya Kim melenguh ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Wanita yang telah dipenuhi oleh rambut putih itu mengangkat kepalanya, menengok siapa orang yang memijit kakinya. "Kau.." Ia memperjelas pandangannya. "KAU?!"

Leeteuk terlonjak. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kaki Nyonya Kim dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya. "Um-Umma.."

Nyonya Kim mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat. Mengambil gelas kaca di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan menyiramkan air putih di dalamnya ke wajah Leeteuk. "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'UMMA'!"

Leeteuk menunduk sedih sembari mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan telapak tangan. "Maafkan aku.." lirihnya ketakutan.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku, 'kan? Aku tidak mau rumahku dikotori oleh makhluk hina sepertimu!" Nyonya Kim memandang tajam Leeteuk.

"Umma sedang sakit. Aku hanya ingin merawat Umma, tidak lebih," kata Leeteuk.

Nyonya Kim mendelik. "Apa kau tuli? Jangan panggil aku 'Umma'! Dan tidak usah sok peduli padaku!"

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya. Membiarkan ibu mertuanya melihat tatapannya yang terluka. "Umma.. aku menantu Umma.."

"Tidak! Kau hanya makhluk jalang yang berselingkuh di belakang putraku, lalu membunuhnya," desis Nyonya Kim.

Hati Leeteuk serasa dicabik-cabik mendengar hinaan Nyonya Kim. "Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh, Umma. Aku hanya mencintai Kanginnie. Dan aku tidak membunuhnya. Itu kecelakaan, Umma.."

Nyonya Kim turun dari ranjang _queen size_-nya. "Pembohong! Jika dia tidak melihat perselingkuhanmu dengan pria cantik itu, dia tidak mungkin kecelakaan! Kau itu pembunuh anakku, Park Jungsoo!" Didorongnya tubuh Leeteuk sampai terjatuh di tepi ranjang.

"Akh!" Leeteuk memekik merasakan tubuhnya yang didorong kasar sampai terjatuh di lantai yang keras. Setetes airmata yang ditahannya terjatuh. Bahkan nama yang telah dikuburnya dalam-dalam pun kembali terucap dari bibir ibu mertuanya. Terlebih lagi tanpa marga sang suami. Itu sangat menyakitinya.

"Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh, Umma. Tidak pernah.. kalian salah paham.." isak wanita cantik itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengelak padahal anakku melihatnya sendiri, Park Jungsoo?! Pergi kau dari rumahku!" Nyonya Kim berseru marah.

"Tapi, Umma.." Leeteuk bangkit berdiri. Mengiba di depan ibu mertuanya.

"PERGI—AKH!" Nyonya Kim mengerang kesakitan. Tangan kirinya menekan pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

"Um-Umma.." Leeteuk menyentuh pinggang Nyonya Kim. Khawatir pada wanita tua itu yang kesakitan.

Nyonya Kim menepis tangan Leeteuk dan dan mendorong tubuhnya lagi sampai terhuyung ke belakang. "SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK PERGI! Kedatanganmu hanya membawa kesialan! Didekatmu hanya akan membuat penyakitku semakin bertambah parah! Pergi!"

"Umma.." Leeteuk menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Nyonya Besar.." Bibi Song buru-buru masuk setelah tidak sanggup berpura-pura tuli saat Nyonya Kim terus meneriaki Leeteuk. Ia memegang kedua bahu Nyonya Kim, membantunya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Usir dia, Song! Usir makhluk hina itu!" seru Nyonya Kim dengan wajah menahan kesakitan.

Bibi Song manatap Leeteuk tidak tega. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Leeteuk. Memberi isyarat pada Leeteuk agar mau menuruti keinginan Nyonya Kim.

Leeteuk terisak pelan. Ia pun balas mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan rumah ibu mertuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namja mochi ini manis sekali saat tidur~" Sungmin memekik kegirangan melihat Henry yang tidur di sofa rumahnya sambil memeluk lengan kiri Zhoumi erat-erat. Raja aegyo itu baru saja mengenal Henry dari Ryewoook lantaran adiknya yang imut itu membawa Henry ke rumahnya bersama Zhoumi setelah pulang sekolah.

Sungmin juga baru tahu jika Kyuhyun dan Henry adalah teman sekelas. Dia sempat marah-marah pada Kyuhyun yang tidak memberitahunya. Dan dia semakin marah saat Kyuhyun bilang, "Memangnya penting ya mengenalkannya padamu, Ming chagi? Lagian 'kan aku tidak tahu kalau kau ingin mengenalnya."

Satu yang harus Kyuhyun catat dalam sejarah hidupnya. Jangan mendikte Sungmin! Sungmin tidak suka jika orang menyalahkannya walau dia memang ketahuan salah. Pokoknya Sungmin tidak suka kalau Kyuhyun menang darinya. Khusus untuk Kyuhyun!

Alhasil, Kyuhyun harus mengepel seluruh lantai di rumah Sungmin. Dan memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun jika menyangkut Ming chagi-nya?

"Ming chagi, jangan dicolek-colek, nanti bangun lho! Mending nyolek aku. Ikhlas lahir batin!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Sungmin. Kini dia sedang mengepel lantai di depan TV. Sebenarnya dia memang mengepelnya di situ terus lantaran tidak mau jauh dari Sungmin.

"Najis!" sinis Sungmin sambil menunggingkan pantatnya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu saja jika tingkah lakunya malah membuat Kyuhyun ingin memasukkan gagang pelnya—bersama penisnya—ke dalam anus Sungmin.

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas sofa saat pel Kyuhyun berniat mengepel kakinya. Kakinya lho, bukan lantai.

"Udah sana pergi! Pel tempat yang lain! Lantai ini sampai bisa kubuat bercermin karena kau mengepel tempat yang sama terus!" ketus Sungmin.

"Temenin ya, Ming Chagi?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ngimpi!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Miele: Spiacente, non NC, solo SMUT. Infine... Leggere, Commentare e Favorito (RnR), chiedere? XXD

Yesung's Concubine

—Jenny Kim—


End file.
